Child Of The Heart
by Mechanist
Summary: Sequel to Experiement in Darkness. With the Organization and Maleficent's Alliance closing in, Sora and his friends must band toghether to protect Tine from their plans. But can the new relationship between Riku and Tine stand it?
1. Pete's Awakening, Sora's Interrogation

**Pete's Awakening, Sora's interrogation **

**Well, it's here everyone. Before I begin, I want to just say something: I assume that if you're reading this, you've already read Experiment In Darkness. I don't want anyone to get lost. Now, on with our regularly scheduled program! **

Several Bastion Knights surveyed the damage and slaughter in the Villain's Vale. "I…I didn't think we were going to have to kill them all" said one of them, his voice sick. "It just seems so _wrong._ Even the children."

"I know" said another one. "But what do you expect? The Captain's not human." He laughed. "Or at least, he doesn't think like a human being. You're new here. Sometimes the orders he gives seem like they have to come from someone with no emotion."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" said the other Knight.

"Of course I am" said the more experienced one. "Now, let's go and get some ice cream from Scrooge McDuck's stand in town."

Pete and Zane lay huddled in a corner of the underground caves beneath the castle. They had seen the entire fight between weak looking Captain Nexumair and Xavier. It was the most incredible thing Pete had ever seen. A Nobody like Xavier beaten by a little boy! It was…unnatural. They had seen everything until Xavier had been kicked through the wall.

"We've got to help him!" Zane cried.

"Shut up!" Pete said. "Do you want that little brat to hear us?! He'll kill us both."

"I hope he does" said Tine. "That way there'd be two less scumbags in the universe." She was still lying on the cave floor, too heavy to move, so they knew Xavier wasn't dead. Had he died, his spell would have worn off. Suddenly they heard footsteps within the hole that had been made in the wall. Xavier's head poked out.

"Yes!" cried Zane. "I knew he'd win!"

Xavier fell forward out of the hole, three of Nexumair's six swords in his back.

Zane was about to scream in horror, when Pete pushed his large hand over the boy's mouth and pulled them both into a corner. The captain stepped out of the hole and stood next to Xavier.

"I've wounded you enough times to kill a Somebody five times over" he said, without a trace of emotion. "How many times will it take to kill you? Hm?"

"Damn…you…" Xavier struggled to say. Dark particles flooded out of his wounds.

"It is useless" said Nexumair. The fourteen year old Nobody looked down at the older one lying at his feet. "All of your comrades are dead. I killed many of them myself. Surrender and I may spare you for Superior Xemnas' judgment."

Xavier's eyes widened. He began to pull himself up off the floor. "H-hey now Nevy" he said. "You can't d-do that. Those were…they were…they were my friends…" he said. "THEY WERE MY GOD DAMNED FRIENDS!!!" he screamed. He ran at Nexumair, punching out with his fists Nexumair dodged calmly.

"Feeling pity for your minions? Come now. We Nobodies have no emotions. There is no reason to pretend at this moment that we do."

"Lain…Ernie…Fate…all of them…the little kids…YOU KILLED THEM ALL?!" he ran at Nexumair again.

"Flamboyant Brawler!" the Confident Fencer shouted in anger (or something _like_ anger). "You grow more and more pathetic with each attack!" he ran Xavier through with four swords, pinning him to the ground. "Don't go away, Xavier" he said. "I'll be back to collect you later." The Nobody walked away.

"I'm free!" Tine said. She felt the heaviness drop off her like extra weights. She scrambled to her feet and ran past Pete and Zane.

"Come back her, you!" Zane yelled. He drew a small bronze dagger and took off after her.

_Listen. Take him to the surface so he doesn't get hurt, okay Pete? _"Come back! You'll be killed!"

The seven year old paid no attention. He was after Tine and he wasn't going to stop. He looked up to Xavier as his adopted father and he was going to capture this thing for him. Pete sighed and took off after him. Suddenly he stopped. Nexumair was standing at the end of the tunnel. Once again, Pete wondered how the boy captain had managed to move so fast.

Zane ran right into Nexumair. "Huh?" he asked. Then he saw Xavier. "Xavier! _Nooooooo!" _he screamed, seeing the Nobody who had adopted him nailed to the ground by the four swords.

_Come back!! _Pete wanted to yell, but he was too afraid. If Nexumair heard him, then he might be killed just like the others had been. Nexumair did not even give the boy a glace as he cut down with one of his sabers, drawn so quickly that it didn't even seem to leave the sheath. Zane was cut down in a fountain of blood. For Pete the moment seemed to last forever. He saw the boy's shocked expression as he hit the floor of the cave.

Pete covered his eyes and wept. For the first time in a long time he actually, truly cried for someone who was not himself. He had been too weak to save Zane, just like he had been too weak to save Maleficent, too weak to resist his temptation to meddle in things. Nexumair walked over to Tine.

"Are you alright?" he smiled at her. Once again he was a charming, lovable captain. "I'll get you to safety, don't worry about it."

"You will?" Tine asked. She didn't like this. There was something about this boy…

"Can you make a Dark Corridor?" asked Nexumair. "I'm afraid that while I have a little bit of darkness power, I used it getting down here."

"Sure, I can make one of them" Tine said and made one. Now that they were underneath the castle, the seal on the darkness abilities was gone. Tine could summon her powers anytime she wanted to. The two of them stepped inside the swirling energy and were gone.

"We've gotta help Tine!" Goofy said.

"Xavier's got to still be here. Maybe if we question his men we'll find him. Then we can get Nexumair to help us look for her" said Donald.

"Right" said Sora. The three of them ran down the stairs to the Mid-Level---and gasped. Bodies lay everywhere. Men, women, and children all lay dead. They had been killed by the Bastion Knights.

"What's going on?" Sora said. "Nexumair didn't say anything like this was going to---aggghhh!" he was seized by a member of the Bastion Knights. So were Donald and Goofy.

"Keyblade Master seized! Duck and dog creatures seized as well!" shouted one of the Knights who had grabbed them.

"Hey!" Sora said, struggling. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah!" Donald squawked. "Lay off! We've gotta find Tine!"

"Hey! _We're _trying to protect you, kid!" shouted the Knight.

"We have to find her!" Sora said. "I promised I'd save her!"

"There won't be any need" said Nexumair, stepping out of a Dark Corridor that formed near a booth. Both he and Tine stepped out of it. Sora broke free of the Knight's grasp and grabbed the captain by his shirt, lifting him off his feet.

"What the hell have you done?!" Sora asked in anger. "Why did you do this? I just came from Port Royal and someone was doing the same thing!"

Nexumair removed Sora's hand with surprising strength. "I am the one who is going to ask the questions, Keyblade Master" he said. "Now, I have one question. When you talked to Xavier…did you make any deals with him? Did he tell you any information? Did you make any payments?"

"Why?" asked Goofy.

Nexumair drew his swords very quickly, as did all the Knights around them. "Because if you _did_, than I will kill you all right now, and no one, not even the King will know about it."

"We didn't make any deals" said Sora. "We didn't even talk that much. We just fought like crazy, and tried not to get killed."

Nexumair sheathed his weapons and his old smile returned. "Just kidding guys! I would never do something like that" he said. The Knights laughed and put away their swords---although Sora thought that their laughing sounded forced. "I got the girl back for you, and I beat Xavier."

"You beat him?!" Donald said.

"Yep!" said Nexumair. "Ha ha! He was easy. Here she is. Alright men. Let's moooooooveeeeee out!" the men began to pack up and leave.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared at Tine, and she stared at them. The trio didn't know what to say to her. Sora sighed. He had a feeling that making her acquaintance wasn't going to be easy.

Deep beneath the Villain's Vale, Pete had finally stopped sobbing for Zane. "I am…alone…" he said quietly. No more Flyers to back him up. His mistress was imprisoned in her own castle by those blacked robed freaks. He was alone. He had no one, nothing to cling to. Except his promise. "I **will** bring back Roman Numeral Thirteen" he said. "Even if it costs me my life." Pete stretched out his hand and a Dark Corridor formed, perfectly and without trouble. Pete had woken up.


	2. The Kingdom Meter

**The Kingdom Meter**

**Heeeeeeyyyy everybody! Mechanist here. Here's the second chapter! **

**PS: I don't own KH or any of its stuff! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Within the World That Never Was, armies of Nobodies marched along the ramparts and pathways of the Castle. They carried machine parts, gears and other items. They were still repairing the machines and other parts of the Castle that had been corrupted by Maleficent's influence.

Within the meeting room of the Organization, all the members except for Vexen sat on their thrones. "Well, welcome back Mr. Captain of the Bastion Knights" said Larxene in a mocking sweet voice. "You've been gone so long; I thought you'd forgotten about your dear comrades within the Organization."

"I trust your mission was successful?" said Zexion.

"It was" said Nexumair. He was sitting on his throne, polishing the hilt of one of his swords. Unlike the others, he wore the clothes he wore in Radiant Garden. "I have reassessed the Keyblade Master and his two lackey's Donald and Goofy. I believe them more than capable of subduing Tine, and assuring that she eventually falls into our custody. I did not acquire her at that moment because I was aware that Sora would become suspicious." He looked at Larxene. "I have _not_ forgotten my duties to the Organization. If any are to be reminded, it should be you and Marluxia."

Larxene and Marluxia scowled at him.

"By the way" said Nexumair. "I have a rather _interesting_ guest for us, this meeting." He snapped his fingers and a small group of Nobodies appeared. They were slightly hunched and wore six swords attached to their backs just as their master did. They were bearing a bundle wrapped in chains.

"Well if it isn't the traitor that ran away two years ago" said Xaldin.

Xavier opened one eye and stared around at the assembled thrones. "Well, Xaldin" he said. "It seems you've still got that dreadlock thing going on. Luxord, you're still addicted to gambling, Larxene you're still as much of a bitch as before, Marluxia you're still in the closet, Zexion you're probably as lazy as ever---" his eyes focused on Nexumair. "By the way?" he asked. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"I am Nexumair, the Confident Fencer" said Nexumair. "Lucky Thirteen."

"After Roxas left us, Superior Xemnas found us a _new_ member" explained Lexaeus. "We call him Lucky Thirteen, because he is not like Roxas…or _you." _

"Well, that just---"

"What you think, Xavier does not matter" said Xemnas in a cold voice.

"Oh, hi there Super" Xavier said. "Sorry I didn't see you. You've been here the whole time?"

Xemnas put one hand over his face. "Xavier, my Flamboyant Brawler…why did you betray the Organization that took you in, gave you hope in finding your heart?"

Xavier smiled. "Why did I leave? I think you can answer that, _Xeonhort._ I left because you're the one who got most of us into this mess in the first place. Why should I give you my allegiance when it was you who made me as I am now?"

"Will you work for me once again?" Xemnas asked, ignoring what Xavier had said.

Xavier gritted his teeth in anger. "No! Never!"

Xemnas frowned alarmingly. "Then I have no choice" he said. "Vexen!"

Vexen, the only member who had been missing appeared at once. "Yes, Superior?" he said.

"It has come time to present the…project" said Xemnas.

"That thing you've been working on ever since we came back to the Castle?" asked Axel.

"Yes" said Vexen. "I will now present my master project. Using various techniques, I have created a machine that will siphon heart energy from a subject." The scientist raised his hands as he said this. A hole opened in the floor. A large cylinder-like machine with many pipes and hoses attached to it rose from the hole. It was taller than the thrones. Inside they could see some kind of glowing green liquid that seemed to be swimming with souls. "Material from the Soul River in the Underworld" said Vexen. "It's amazing how it works to drain heart energy." He looked at Xemnas. "But, begging your pardon Superior sir, why do you need it? Is Tine in custody?" his face lit up. "Where is she?" he looked around the room.

"Tine is not here, but Xavier is" said Xemnas.

Vexen looked up and scowled at the traitor.

"I want you to test this new machine---this Kingdom Meter as you call it on Xavier" said Xemnas.

There were gasps among the Organization. Even Saix looked shaken, and he hated Xavier for giving him is scar---and his first of two defeats. Axel merely shrugged to himself---Xemnas was, after all, insane.

Nexumair merely gestured and his Swordsman Nobodies floated in the air, hanging Xavier above the massive machine. It hummed and ticked as if it were eager to devour his very being. "Talk about a stupid way to die" Xavier said. "Dropped into radioactive soup?"

"Not radioactive" said Vexen. "But just as dangerous. As soon as some living part of your body touches it, it will drain every drop of heart energy from you. And if you are a Nobody…it will just disintegrate you." He smiled unpleasantly, showing teeth that had yellowed, due to brushing being sacrificed for more time with experiments. "I've tested it one lower Nobodies" he said.

The Swordsman Nobodies began to lower Xavier by his chains into the Kingdom Meter. "Oooh! I can't see! I want to watch!" Larxene said, standing up in her throne to see.

Xavier's boots touched the edge of the glowing green water. "WAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed as he was dipped into it. Particles of darkness began to flood up around him, drifting up out of the top like smoke. "Oh yeah!!" Xavier yelled, laughing. "IT WORKS, ALL RIGHT VEXEN!!! YOU ALWAYS WERE GOOD AT THIS KIND OF STUFF!!" the Flamboyant Brawler choked in agony, yet they could all see he was smiling. "This stuff is cold….as cold as the Great Darkness! I'll go there first and see what it's like!! I'LL SEE YOU ALL THERE REAL SOON!"

"Disappear Xavier" said Xemnas. "You have at least served us in one way---in testing Vexen's machine."

Xavier's body complexly evaporated into darkness. But his voice continued. "OKAY!!! SURE!!! I'LL DISSAPEAR----JUST DON'T BLAME ME IF YOUR MACHINE GETS BROKEN!! GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" the Flamboyant Brawler's body finally dissolved into nothingness. Vexen clicked a small remote control, making the cylinder close its top, shutting off the green glow from the top. It sank back into the floor. The meeting was over.

Aerith walked into the Bailey. Nexumair was leaning against the walls, thinking to himself. "Oh! Captain Nexumair, I wanted to say good job on the Flyers raid. You've done a great service to Radiant Garden."

Nexumair smiled. "Oh, thanks Aerith. I just do the best I can."

"Such a nice boy" Aerith said as she went to the market. "We're all so lucky to have him.

**Creepy huh? The Organization's got something nasty planned for Tine. And Xavier got fried. Sorry about that for those who liked him. **


	3. An Unpleasant Meeting

**An Unpleasant Meeting**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tine walked out of the Villain's Vale. Sora put his friends between the experiment and himself. It was a coward's move, but the scar on his stomach was aching in memory of the beating he had taken at her hands. It was just safer that way. Besides, he told himself, it wasn't as if he was going to abandon Donald and Goofy if Tine got violent---well, he didn't think he was going to.

"You don't have to move away from me like I'm radioactive" said Tine as they stopped in the Crystal Fissure to rest.

"You're contaminated with darkness" said Donald. "You can't fool us!"

Tine frowned. Goofy, though looking guilty, agreed with Donald. He moved away from her too.

Tine sighed, a little hurt. Her mind began to speak to her though. _Kill them all Tine, what do you say? It won't be hard; they're already done in from the fight with Xavier and---_

"No" Tine said.

"No to what?" asked Goofy.

"Let's just get to the castle" said Tine. "I want to see Riku again."

"Why do you want to see Riku?" Sora asked. "He's not here; he should be on the Destiny Islands." Sora frowned. "I _told_ Riku and Kairi to go there. Why didn't they listen? Oh well." He looked at Tine. "Anyway, they're not on Radiant Garden. I don't have time to take care of you. I have to get my Keyblade back."

"You lost---?" then Tine saw the Keyblade that Sora held was not his own. She could sense that the owner's light aura was much stronger than Sora's.

Sora walked past her without a word. Donald and Goofy followed with an equally silent way.

* * *

They finally arrived in the castle. At the gates, the Bastion Knights who were stationed there let them in. Sora and the others approached the Postern. As they walked up to it, a swirl of dark energy appeared. A man wearing the robes of an Organization member appeared. He removed the hood to reveal a set of dreadlocks Sora never wanted to see again.

"Hello there, Keyblade Master" said Xaldin.

"You're one of those Organization members!' shouted Tine, and drew her black sword.

"Ha ha, yes that is right, my young Kingdom Hearts" said the Whirlwind Lancer quietly. He took a step toward them. "What a beauty you are, Tine" said Xaldin. "As usual, Demyx has done a terrible job when it comes to descriptions. You will make a beautiful offering to the Kingdom Meter for our hearts."

"Why should I come with you?" Tine asked, not moving a foot. She was back at full power and nothing scared her anymore…well, nothing except the Keyblade. Xaldin was now close enough for the wind that surrounded him to blow her red hair around her green eyes. Tine brushed her hair from her eyes and glared at him. "You still haven't given me a reason to come with you, Nobody. Is there something in it for me?"

Xaldin's voice still didn't lose its soothing, seductive tones. "You are a spirited young woman" he said. "I like that. Not so long ago, I almost kidnapped one like that from a gloomy old castle. Ah, what _fun_ we might have had…but that is in the past." He stretched out a black gloved hand. "So come Tine…and before we submit you to the Meter…you and I might just…clown around a little---"he broke off in a bubble of agony as Tine's black sneaker buried itself in the lower regions of his robe. Xaldin bent over in pain and rage. "You little bitch----why did you---do that---?"

"I don't feel like 'clowning around'" Tine said. "So keep your perverted, nonexistent ass away from me."

"Way to go Tine!" Sora shouted.

Xaldin stood up. "Then you will suffer greatly for you imprudence" he snarled. "You and I could have had such a pleasurable moment before your painful death, but now, there will be pain all the way!" he spread his arms wide. Six pillars of black smoke rose up from the ground around him, summoning his lances. "I will kill you!!" he roared and charged at Tine, sending his lances ahead of him.

_Damn it! _Sora thought. _I can't get ready in time!_

The lances streaked toward Tine's chest, head, and neck---and the girl caught them all in one hand, snatching them out of the air with eye defying speed. She threw them back at Xaldin. "Try again, pervert" she said mockingly. This increased the Whirlwind Lancer's rage.

"Then there will be no mercy" he whispered. His body began to glow with green light. The lances began to form themselves into a recognizable shape---a dragon. "I will" Xaldin was about to say, when a saber flew into the floor a few feet from his boot. Nexumair stood at the entrance to the Postern.

"What are you _doing?" _he asked.

His voice was shaking with rage. Both parties interpreted it, one the wrong way, one the right. Sora, Donald, and Goofy interpreted it as _what are you doing attacking people like this, you evil Nobody!_ Xaldin knew it meant _why are you disobeying the Superior's order and trying to kill Tine?!_

"I am…sorry" said Xaldin in a way that both protect the Confident Fencer's cover and convey his apologies at disobeying orders. He disappeared into a Dark Corridor.

"It's a good thing I got here in time" said the captain. "Are you alright, Sora, Donald, Goofy?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" Sora said. Donald and Goofy agreed that they were too.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking" said Tine sarcastically. She walked away from them, toward the castle. Things were disturbing her. This Organization wanted to murder her to get their hearts back. One of them had even wanted to rape her. Sora and his friends were acting coldly toward her. She wanted to be in Riku's, arms she realized. _He_ hadn't treated her like a monster…well, at least after he'd gotten to know her he hadn't. There was one more disturbing thing. When the boy, Captain Nexumair, had yelled at the Organization member, she had felt something that she hadn't noticed in the Vale.

He had a Nobody's aura.


	4. Scar

**Scar **

Kairi walked up to the Old Mansion. She had been wandering through the woods for about two hours and she was hungry, tired, and sore from being pricked by thorns, hit by branches, and bitten by bugs. But that didn't matter. She had arrived at last.

"Yes!" Kairi called to no one in particular. She pushed the rusted gates aside. Walking among the ruined columns, she opened the large doors. Kairi was a girl on a mission. She had stayed up all night perfecting the plan to separate Roxas and Namine from their bodies. There was a lot of technology around from Ansem the Wise when he used this place as his hideout. Some of it must regard Nobodies. Kari planned to use it to separate their Nobodies. That way they could be free of each other forever. She smiled as she walked into the ruined foyer.

_Why Kairi?_ asked a voice at the top of the stairs. Kairi turned to see Namine step out of the white room. She looked both hurt and angry. _I promised that I wouldn't ask any more favors of you, all I wanted to do was see Roxas again. And you agreed. _

"Well, I lied" said Kairi. "If we can't always agree on things, then I want you out of my body. _I_ have to be the dominant mind here. The thought of having someone else sharing my mind and body who doesn't agree with what I say---I just can't stand it."

_That's how you think of me?_ Namine demanded. _You think of me as some parasite that lives within you? _

Kairi was silent. "I'm not ready for a relationship with Sora yet. It just wouldn't be…it wouldn't be fair to either of us. It wouldn't be fair to you or Roxas. That's why I want to separate us. Then you can have all the time you want to have a relationship."

_With no hearts to do it with_ Namine said bitterly.

Kairi gritted her teeth. "I don't know what to think anymore. I---" Kairi broke off in a fit of coughing, having inhaled the dust of the old place.

_Are you alright Kairi? _Namine asked.

"You should know" Kairi said. "But alright, I'm willing to try. _Try. _If it doesn't work out, I _will_ separate us."

Namine nodded. Then she looked up, her eyes widening. _Kairi! Behind you! _

"Well, if it ain't the Eighth Princess" said a voice behind her. A familiar voice. Kairi looked to see Axel walk through the very doors that she had come through.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked, summoning Welcoming Garden. She pointed it at Axel's chest.

"What do you think?" he asked. "I'm not here to kidnap you. I'm just here to give you a message." He continued toward her. "I want you to do something for me" he said. "I want you to give Sora a message from us."

"From Organization XIII?" Kairi asked. "Why don't you give it to him yourself? I already sent one of your dogs back to the pound. Why don't you just give up?"

Axel laughed, but it was a high, unnatural laugh. Kairi looked at him and realized that the handsome Nobody that had kidnapped her a year ago looked like he had been through a whole world war. He was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes, obscuring the tattoos.

"It wouldn't be the same if it didn't come from you" he said and continued to walk to her. Kairi bumped up against the wall.

"What's the message?" she asked.

Axel grinned crookedly. "Tell him to give the experiment to us, or else there will be more of this."

"More of what?" Kairi asked. As an answer, Axel kicked her in the stomach. She fell to her knees. There was a sharp pain in her head as the Flurry of Dancing Flames picked her up by the hair.

"More of this" Axel breathed. His breath smelled like burning wood. He summoned one of his chakrams. Kairi was suddenly very afraid. He wouldn't kill her, but he might do something very nasty. With amazing strength he pulled her head back, while holding one of the weapon's blades to her face. Kairi felt its sharpness against her nose. Then sizzling pain followed as he ran the blade across her nose upward between her eyes, and to stop right before it reached her forehead.

"Ahhhhh!" Kairi screamed. She clutched both hands to the slash and fell to her knees on the floor. She could feel her cupped hands filling up with warm blood.

"More of _that_" said Axel. "Tell him that if he doesn't…if he doesn't---" Axel's voice began to break up as if he were crying. Then he began to speak almost too fast for her to understand. "What's that Uncle Winston? Did you see? I used the chakrams Father left! Did you see? Did you?" he walked around the room, waving his hands in the air. Then he stopped and seemed to gather himself. "I-I'm sorry about that" he breathed. He tried a laugh and failed. "I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have to" he said. "It…it's just that Xemnas, you know…? He's…he's on me and t-there are these dreams, and…anyway, it shouldn't be too…"

"You're not sorry" Kairi sobbed, tears and blood dripping down her face. "You're a Nobody. You have no emotions!"

Axel staggered back as if he had been slapped in the face. "Well, if that's the way you want it" he said and disappeared into a Dark Corridor. But before it vanished, Kairi thought she heard him say, "Do you think they'll let me in the City Guard?"

Kairi stumbled to her feet. She looked at her splintered reflection in the shattered glass of the display in the middle of the room. The injury was bleeding so much that it was hard to tell how long, wide, or deep it went. Kairi could see it was much like the injury that Leon, that man at Radiant Garden had. It was a little longer. Kairi fled the Mansion, tripping over roots and bushes in the woods. She fell through the hole in the wall of Twilight Town, got up and still kept running. Kairi didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to _run. _

People gave her wide berth. She realized that it must look. Her face was horribly pale and covered with blood. Blood had spattered down the front of her dress and neck. She looked like someone escaped from a nightmare asylum. She ran into the alley near the Usual Spot.

Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Kairi!" said Riku's voice. "Watch where you're going, what---God!" he burst out when he saw her condition. "Kairi what the hell happened to you?!"

Tearfully, Kairi told him what had happened at the Old Mansion, leaving out the part about Namine.

Riku was positively shaking with anger and hate. "They'll pay for this" he said. "Damn! I shouldn't have listened to you! I should have just taken us to the Islands!"

"No Riku" said Kairi. "It's alright; I was the one who insisted we come here. But we have to find Sora. I have to tell him the message they gave him."

Riku sighed, but gave in. "Fine, but let's get you cleaned up. If I showed you to him looking like that, he'd be off take bring down the whole Organization---after beating me up for letting you get in that condition!"

That made Kairi laugh a little bit. She hesitantly touched the injury on her face. It burned and stung like a bad paper cut. The blood had mostly stopped flowing and a large scab was forming. It was going to scar, Kairi knew. She could tell that without any doctor. That was why they had done this to her. To show Sora what could have happened. Axel could just have easily poked the blade into her brain. She began to shiver, and could not stop.

"Kairi! Are you alright?" Riku shouted.

_Of course I'm not_ Kairi wanted to say, but her mouth wouldn't move. She fell to her knees, just like at the Mansion. "…..I'll be fine" she said, recovering her voice at last. "One of the healers at Radiant Garden can tend to me when we get there." She pulled herself to her feet. "Let's go."

"Without saying goodbye to Hayner, Pence, and Ollette?" Riku asked.

"Just get in the ship" Kairi snapped as they teleported to the waiting Gummi ship.


	5. A Meeting Of Preparation

**A Meeting of Preparation **

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Nexumair escorted Tine to the Guild Hall. As Tine was presented, a grim faced Merlin stepped forward.

"So _you_ are the creature that destroyed my wards" said Merlin. "I can't believe it. I'd assumed you would be…well…"

"A monster?" Tine asked. "People keep asking like I'm some kind of inhuman creature. Do I look that bad?" she asked.

"You cost a lot lives, you big meanie!" said Rikku. The pixies, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine were hovering about the table. They acted as the messengers of the government, posting notices and carry info. Rikku floated up to Tine's face and stuck out her tongue.

"You have five seconds to get out of my face, before I squash you between my fingers" said Tine. "I hope you hurry, because I don't want to get pixie guts on my hands."

There was a shocked silence. "Well" said Aerith, trying to draw away the tension. "I hope we all haven't forgotten why Tine is here! She is here to learn to put her darkness powers to good use."

"Who said that?" Tine asked, and Sora glared at her. They Keyblade Master stepped forward, presenting an idea he had been thinking of. "Maybe Tine can learn to use her darkness powers to help people. I mean, Riku has darkness powers and he's not bad. We all know that!"

"Yeah, but Riku's _human_" muttered Cid. He chewed his toothpick thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but Riku's human" said Tine in an exact replica of Cid's voice. She played around with the Heartless insignia that was hanging around her neck. "What do you mean 'use my powers for good'? I can use them however I want." She suddenly sounded tired. "I'm so tired of people trying to dictate how I live."

"Well for one, you could use your powers to clean up around here" said Leon. "The damage your summoned Heartless caused is still a large problem."

Tine sighed. "Fine, I'll help. I guess I owe it to you all." She sat on the table. "But I can't be a servant to everyone."

"No one's asking you to" said Sora. "All we want is for you to fix what you broke."

"Now for more important issues" said Merlin. "Sora, I understand that you---ahem!---lost your Keyblade overseas."

Sora clenched his fists. "Yeah, Jack took it. Any idea of how I can get it back?"

"You must face Jack Sparrow again" said the wizard. "And this time you _must_ prevail against him, or your Keyblade will be lost to you forever."

Sora swallowed nervously. "So what will I use as a weapon?" he asked.

Merlin put a sword on the table. It had a golden blade and the hilt was a shining white. It seemed to glow with holy light. "This is Excalibur. I…borrowed it from my former student King Arthur."

"Can I have it?" Sora asked.

"I wouldn't have given it to you if you couldn't!" Merlin said. "This will be a temporary weapon until you acquire your Keyblade back."

Sora picked up Excalibur. It felt heavy and while he could hold it, he couldn't swing it very easily. "I hope I get it back soon" he said nervously.

* * *

In the Hopeless Library in the Castle That Never Was, Axel found Zexion. He wanted to talk to him. "Hi there Zexy" he said.

"Don't call me that" the Cloaked Schemer said, not even looking up at him. He was intent on reading something. On closer inspection, one could see it was an interior decorating book. Axel didn't even bother to ask why.

"I have to ask you something" Axel said, plopping into the chair next to the other Nobody. "Actually two somethings. The first is, why me?"

"Why you?" Zexion asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Why was _I_ chosen for that mission of delivering the message?"

"Oh _that" _Zexion said, finally understanding. "Well, to simply put it, you are the one whose weapon of choice is the most precise. Actually, there was some thought about sending Larxene, due to her use of knives but…well, we all know that she can get a bit carried away. Superior Xemnas wanted a scarred messenger…not a pile of bloody meat that is good for nothing."

"You really don't have any emotions, do you?" Axel asked.

"Neither do you" Zexion reminded. "That is what we are, remember."

"Okay" said Axel. "Second thing. I'm having these…dreams. About some girl named Lea. At first it was annoying and strange. But now it's all I can think about. It's like she's infesting my consciousness with hers. When I attacked Kairi…I had a moment where it felt like she was talking out of my mouth." He thought, wondering if he should tell Zexion about his other theory. He decided to. "I wonder…you know how our Others became Heartless and we became Nobodies, right?"

Zexion nodded yes.

"Well…what if my Other…this Lea….what if she's still alive in human form? What if she's like Kairi and just a vegetable? Or like Sora, who didn't know…" he had to stop for a minute, even after all this time, talking about Roxas was painful. "Or like Sora, who didn't know that Roxas even existed? What if somehow, she's trying to contact me? After all, the body and the heart are drawn to each other."

Zexion considered this. "Well, if that is true, then all you would logically have to do is find Lea and merge with her to become a Whole once again."

"I _know_ that" Axel said. "What I want is advice, how to go along with it?"

"You should speak with the Superior" said Zexion. "I have nothing else to say one the matter, besides a question of my own."

"Go ahead" Axel said. "Ask away."

"What of Kairi. Did you ensure that she was going to carry the message to Sora? It has to come from her to make this truly effective. That is why, when I came up with this plan, Superior Xemnas agreed so readily."

Axel grimaced.

"By the way, when you see the Superior to report, tell him that Sora is headed to Port Royal, land of pirates. Nexumair reports that after he stopped Xaldin from disobeying, he heard Sora and that doddering old wizard Merlin discuss returning there."

Axel smiled. "You don't like Merlin?"

"He never did like Ienzo" said Zexion. "He even once called him a snake that whispered lies into people's ears" said Zexion. _"Ienzo_ didn't like Merlin. I merely reflect that emotion of hate because it is something to cling to as a memory."

"Where's Xaldin?" Axel asked, heading for the Library door.

Zexion offered one of his rare smiles. "He has taken to his bed. He says he is trying to heal a grievous injury inflicted on him by Tine, but I suspect it is to piece together his shattered dignity."


	6. Return To Port Royal Sora Gets Mad

**Return to Port Royal. Sora Gets Mad**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Merlin stood in Merlin's house. The wizard was conjuring up World-Transport spell.

"Um" said Sora. "I hate to say this, but when I used to watch TV on the Islands, I used to see all sorts of horrible stuff happen when people teleported from place to place."

Merlin turned from his work to the Keyblade Master, his hands on his hips. "When I came to Disney Castle during the Cornerstone crisis, did I look scrambled?" he asked.

"Well…no" Sora said.

"That only happens when an inexperienced mages attempt such a spell" the wizard said. "I have been doing such magic since before you were born, Sora."

"Well…if you say so" said Sora.

"Remember" said Merlin. "You _must_ win this time. If you don't then Jack Sparrow will become the new Keyblade Master!"

Donald and Goofy shuddered. "Got it" said Sora.

"Very well" said Merlin, and he began to mutter strange words. Sora felt the air around them begin to shift. Roxas, speaking from inside Sora's head, said it was like when the reality began to shift inside the other Twilight Town. Then they were gone in a puff of smoke. Sora had the impression of flying down a long white tunnel.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he could hear Donald scream. He sensed his friends close by. Then he fell with a thump upon something loose and gritty. Immediately they were hit by a solid wave of water, knocking all of them to the ground.

"Ouch!" said Goofy as he stumbled to his feet. Sora landed a few feet away. Donald splashed into the ocean. It was a sandbar that they had landed on. Sora drew Excalibur and looked around. They were indeed on a sandbar, and in the middle of a hurricane it looked like. Water rose in huge waves around them, and rain fell in huge sheets. Thunder and lightning crashed and flickered back and fourth.

"Where are we?!" Donald shouted over the madness.

"I don't know!" Goofy yelled back.

"We've got to find cover!" Sora said. He walked a few feet, but was slammed by a wave of water. He tried to get back up, only to be blown down again by the wind and rain. "What is this?" Sora asked. "It's like one of those hurricanes on the Islands…but it's a lot stronger! It's like Calypso Herself is causing it!"

"Who?" asked Donald.

"Calypso, the Sea Goddess" said Sora. "We worship Her on the Destiny Islands. She causes storms and has power over all who die at sea. I've heard of Davy Jones too…but that's another story and---Ahhhhhhhhh!" a bolt of lightning struck the sand a few feet away from him, sending him flying. Instantly white shield formed over them all.

"What was that?" asked Goofy. "Is that you, Donald?"

"Not me" said Donald. "Is it…look at the sword!"

Sora looked at Excalibur. It was glowing with a white light that made it hard to look at. "Well, I'll be…" Sora said. "We've got to get off this sandbar. There's no cover here!"

They desperately tried to find something. But they were on their own. "This is crazy!" said Sora. "If we don't find some cover soon, we're gonna die, Excalibur or not!"

For how long they wandered around, dodging lightning, getting soaked by water and blown around by wind was something they Keyblade Master could never really remember. All he knew was that they were going to die. He felt horribly guilty. He had brought his friends along and led them to their deaths. Then, suddenly a deafening clap of thunder made them all put their hands over their ears. But it didn't stop. It got louder and louder. _Is this it?_ Sora thought. _Is this what death sounds like when it hits you? _The something large landed on the sandbar. Sora knew he had to be hallucinating. It was a Gummi ship. A huge, white and gold Gummi ship, the same color as Excalibur. Even as he watched, Riku got out of it, shielding his head against the rain and weather.

"Come on guys! Get in! Come on in and---Sora, stop sitting there, and GET IN!" Riku yelled. Sora finally made it inside.

* * *

Once inside the Gummi ship, they were able to sit down. As Sora already knew it was much bigger inside the ship than it looked like from the outside.

"Whew! Thanks Riku, if you hadn't saved us, we'd be done for sure" said Goofy.

"No problem" said Riku. "Sora, what is wrong with you?"

Sora rubbed his eyes again. "I want to make sure it's not a hallucination. I can't believe its you! It's really you!" he looked around. "Where's Kairi? Did you drop her off at the Islands?"

Riku looked down. "Sora…" he said.

_What's wrong with her, Riku_? asked Roxas, suddenly stepping out of Sora's body._ "What's wrong with Namine?_

"Wait…" said Sora. "I…I mean he didn't …" he looked at Riku. "There _isn't _anything wrong with Kairi. Is there?" he asked.

"Yes Sora. Yes there is" he said.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy?" asked Kairi's voice from the driver's control. "Is that you guys?"

"Who else would it be?" Sora asked, laughing as he stepped forward. He walked right into Roxas, reabsorbing his Nobody. As Kairi turned around to face them, both Sora and Roxas gasped, along with Donald and Goofy.

Kairi now had a long, thin scar that slanted from her nose to between her eyes. It looked just like Leon's. "Hi, Sora" Kairi said, blushing furiously. "Look…I…" she turned to Riku. "You didn't have to say that something was _wrong_ with me! I could have told Sora myself! But you had to say 'keep driving; just let me explain it to them when I pick them up!"

"What…happened?" Sora asked. "How did it happen?"

Kairi explained what Axel had said.

Sora was quiet for about ten minutes. Then, he grabbed Excalibur and threw it into the wall. It stuck in like a knife into butter. "AXEL!" Sora roared. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE…" Sora stopped. "Sorry" he panted. "I just…Kairi, he got your _face…_how could he do that?"

"He said he had orders to…" Kairi said. "They want Tine for something."

"They can have Tine" Sora said. "I don't care." He picked up Excalibur. "Let them have something to play with before they all DIE!" Sora's voice once again rose into a roar of rage and hate.

"Sora…it's alright" said Goofy, "but you've gotta calm down. We have to---"

"No I DON'T have to calm down!" Sora snarled. "THOSE Organization BASTARDS will PAY for this if it's the last fucking thing I DO!" Sora slumped onto the floor. Riku went over to him.

"Sora, I'll help you. I'll---" Sora punched Riku in the face. "You were supposed to take care of her!" he raged. From the floor he shook his fist at his best friend. "And you let this happen to her? I guess I was right! _I'm_ the better one to take care of Kairi! I guess it shows that you can't even---" Sora was about to finish, when Kairi slapped him across the face. He looked at her in shock. While he had been ranting, she had moved quickly and silently past Riku, Donald, and Goofy. She grabbed Sora by the front of his shirt and pulled him up off the floor with amazing strength.

"Listen to me Sora" she said quietly. "I am not going to die from being scratched in the face by a Nobody. Do. You. Hear. Me?" she matched every word with a slap. "You were going to say something really nasty to Riku, and I can't have you do it. Not for me. We all hate the Organization; say what you like about them. But leave Riku out of this. If you have to know, _he_ was the one who insisted that we stay on the Islands…but I wanted to keep going. Besides" she said, letting him drop to the floor, "_I_ led the fight against Demyx. Not Riku. Me, little Kairi."

"_You?_" Sora gasped. "But Merlin said that you guys and Hayner Pence and Ollette fought him I thought he meant _Riku_ and they did. I thought---"

"That I was hiding in a corner?" Kairi demanded.

Sora blushed. "Well…no…but…"

"No" said Kairi. "I fought. I dealt out injuries, and I received them." She summoned Welcoming Garden, holding the flower decorated Keyblade in front of Sora's face. "This is a Keyblade Sora. _My _Keyblade. It was made to fight the universe's scum. You, me, Riku, the King…we're all Keyblade Masters. It's our calling. And if we get hurt or killed in the line of duty…then that's what happens. But I'm not some damsel to be protected." She walked away, leaving the room.

Riku started to laugh.

Sora gave him a glare that would have turned Medusa to stone. "What's so funny?"

"Your face, man" said Riku. "When Kairi started yelling at you, your face was just a complete blank. Total system overload!"

"It wasn't _that_ funny" Sora said when he noticed that Donald and Goofy were laughing too.

"Come on guys! Give me a break!"

"She gave me a version of that speech too" said Riku. "When we were on the way to Radiant Garden. But without the slapping parts."

"How did you guys find us anyway?" Donald asked.

"Actually, we didn't expect to find _you_" Riku said. "We were looking for the nameless Keyblade. Sora's was sending out an aura. I sensed it, and we headed for here. Kairi thought it would be a good gift for you if we killed Jack Sparrow and got the Keyblade back."

Sora shook his head. "I don't want to kill Jack" Sora said. "I just want to teach him a lesson."

"Riku smiled. "Hmmm…I think I have an idea of how to do that."

**Wow! That was a nice speech by Kairi, if I do say so myself! It should have been set to the song "Don't Call Me baby!" by Madison Avenue. It's okay if you've never heard of it. **


	7. In Which Sora Defeats Jack

**In Which Sora Defeats Jack **

**Another long chapter everyone! I know everyone's wondering how does Sora get his 'blade back from Jack?! Well, I've finally provided the answer. Enjoy!**

"What kind of plan is that?" Sora asked. He still was a little distracted by Kairi's condition. That and the fact that she considered herself an able bodied member of the Keyblade Master's Club. And she _had_ fought off that water wielding member of Organization XIII. Oh, when he got his Keyblade back, they were going to pay…

Riku knocked on Sora's head. "Hey! Sora, wake up. I'm _trying_ to tell you a way to get your Keyblade back! You're thinking about Organization XIII, aren't you?"

"Well…no…yeah…maybe a little" Sora said.

Riku growled. "Sora, will you just forget about those heartless losers for just a few minutes! Once you get the Keyblade back, you can plot revenge all you want."

"All right" Sora said. "What's the plan?"

Riku smiled. "Okay. This is it. Currently Jack and his crew are in a pitched battle, the _Black Pearl_ vs. the _Flying Dutchman._ It's like a fairytale come true."

"Right" said Sora. "How does that help us?"

"Jack will be distracted by that. I don't know everything about taking a Keyblade back, but when I…when I took your Keyblade at Hollow Bastion, I was relaxed and confident in my abilities. Jack may be frazzled with cannon fire and battles, and a giant whirlpool about to suck them to the bottom of the ocean."

"A giant whirlpool?" gasped Goofy.

"Yeah, we don't have a lot of time. And the East India Trading Company is waiting to back up the _Flying Dutchman_ if it should get in trouble."

"Then let's go" said Donald. "We have to save the Keyblade."

"And Jack" said Sora. "Don't forget him."

Riku looked at Sora, whose face was still red from his anger, his black clothes and spiky hair soaking from the rain that lashed the Gummi ship's sides. "How…" he started and then stopped.

"How what Riku?" Sora asked.

"Never mind" his best friend sighed. He had been about to ask Sora _why do you care for people who've wronged you so much? Is this _your_ definition of friendship? _

Kairi walked back into the control room. "Are we ready for take off?" she asked.

"Yep!" said Goofy. "We've gotta find the _Black Pearl_ and Jack before it goes under."

"If we don't the Keyblade will be lost forever" Donald added.

"Just leave it to me" Kairi said. "While you guys were getting ready to go to Radiant Garden, _I_ was getting Gummi driving lessons from Chip and Dale. I've even surpassed them!"

"Oh, noooooo" Riku moaned. He strapped himself in with a seatbelt and covered his face with his hands. The Gummi ship rose off the sandbar and into the air.

"What's wrong Riku?" asked Sora. "From the way you were going on, I was expecting more of a jolt---" the ship suddenly lurched forward at about 200 miles per hour. At 5 Gs, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku tried their best not to black out. The ship went flying across the ocean. The small islands and ports went by too fast for the instruments and radar to pick them up.

"S-s-s-s-slow down Kairi!!!" Donald shrieked. The duck was gripping the armrests for dear life.

"We can't slow down now!" Kairi said. She didn't seem affected at all by the insane speeds at which they were traveling.

"D-d-did she h-h-have a lot of c-c-c-coffee, o-o-o-or what?" Sora shuddered as the ship went even faster.

"G-g-gwarsh, th-this i-is even f-f-faster than D-Donald!" Goofy sputtered.

Suddenly, the ship lurched to a halt, sending everyone flying forward in their seats.

Kairi left the ship parked in mid air and unbuckled herself. Her face was a terrible pale shade.

"Are you alright, Kairi?" Sora asked, getting out of his seat.

"I feel bad" said Kairi.

Sora put his arm around her. "I guess you should. I mean, you could have killed us all!" he ruffled her hair and smiled at her. "But don't worry, I forgive you."

Kairi shook her head, her face going even whiter. "No, I feel _really _bad" she choked. Before Sora could wonder what in the worlds she was talking about, Kairi explained---by throwing up all over the front of his shirt.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Sora cried. But, the others noticed that he didn't push her away.

"Now I feel a bit better" Kairi said a bit uncertainly. Then she noticed what she had done. "Oh my God, Sora I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright" Sora said, sitting back down. "If I get into a particularly nasty fight, I can just use this to scare my enemy away!"

There was a shared laugh between the friends. Everyone felt a bit more relaxed---which then changed to panic as Kairi once more took the controls. The ship continued its mad pace. Once again they all tried not to pass out. Donald and Goofy managed somehow, Riku passed out, and Sora found himself in and out of consciousness as time went on. When they stopped Sora was so grateful, he almost kissed the floor.

"We're here" Kairi said. She activated one of the controls and a picture popped up on the screen. It showed a ship---the _Black Pearl._ Attacking it was something that looked like a ship risen from a watery Hell. Which it probably had. The _Flying Dutchman _was there in all its evil glory. Manlike creatures were swarming on the decks of both the _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman._ They looked like half fish and half human. Sora, Riku, and Kairi knew from the stories on the Destiny Islands that these were the damned crew of the _Dutchman._ A different sort of damned fought alongside them. The Heartless were everywhere as well. Jack's crew was besieged by a mixture of Heartless, Fish-Men, and soldiers. It was an interesting battle from in the air.

"Now I know" Sora said.

"Know what?" asked Goofy.

"Now I know why Jack wanted the Keyblade so badly. He wanted it so that he could fight _them_ off" he said, gesturing to the Fish-Men and Heartless.

"The Keyblades are holy weapons" said Donald. "I guess I could work on those things."

Kairi summoned Welcoming Garden, and Riku summoned Way To Dawn. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" Kairi asked. She pointed. Both ships were caught in the clutches of a terrific whirlpool. Both danced a delicate dance of death, firing their cannons at one another and breaking off chunks of the ship.

"There should still be a Gummi Port at the Stateroom of the _Black Pearl_" said Sora. "Let's go!"

* * *

Elizabeth Swann kicked a Fish-Man over the side of the ship with a scream. She cut another Armored Knight Heartless' legs out from under it with her sword. Where was Will, she wondered. He must be in another section of the ship she thought. The Pirate King swung around and cut down a soldier who was sneaking up behind her with a sword. Suddenly a crash behind her made her whirl around. She turned to see a boy with black clothes and spiky brown hair make his way out of the Stateroom. He was holding a large golden sword. With him were a duck and a dog thing and two other kids.

Elizabeth smashed a Fish-Man with the hilt of her sword. "_Sora?!_" she gasped. "Is that you?!"

"Yeah, it's me!" Sora said.

"Sora! Behind you!" said Kairi. She smashed a Trading Company soldier over the head with Welcoming Garden. He fell over the side of the ship into the whirlpool with a scream. Sora was happy that Kairi hadn't seen what had happened to her target. She thought he had simply fallen to the floor.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked. Elizabeth Swann looked very different from the woman he had seen a year ago when he had come to this world. She was dressed much differently, and she used a sword with obvious skill. Her face also looked like it had aged, and she had been through much hardship.

"Not the right time, Sora" she said, hacking at the enemies that attacked from all sides. "I'll tell you later!"

Riku launched a barrage of blue fireballs into a group of Fish-Men. The monsters howled as they were thrown backwards.

"Thanks lad!" said Gibbs to Riku, "I don't know who you are, but you're welcome anytime if you're a friend!" he swung an ax and cleaved off a Neo-Shadow's head. Kairi swung Welcoming Garden like a madwoman. She knocked down friends and enemies alike in her haste to kill the enemy.

Sora winced. _We've got to work on her skills_ he thought. A soldier was going to get him, when he was struck by lightning from Donald. Sore flashed his friend the thumbs up sign and Donald returned it.

Goofy hurled his shield, knocking invaders off the ropes that they were using to get across to the ships.

Sora looked up to see a Fish-Man bearing down on him with a large ax. The being's hideous face was twisted in a parody of a smile, revealing rows of ragged teeth. Sora blocked the ax with Excalibur and swung out, cutting off the monster's arm.

"Arrrr….arrrrggggh!" the Fish-Man cried in agony. Sora quickly removed his head. He cut a swath through the enemies, Heartless, Fish-Man, and human.

Suddenly Sora saw a familiar figure fighting ahead of him. He was locked in combat with a group of soldiers. The man fighting the soldiers was…using…_his_ Keyblade! Sora ran ahead and slashed them down in a spray of blood. "JACK SPARROW!!!!" Sora raged. He stood looking at the pirate who had been fighting those soldiers with the stolen weapon. Jack had the Keyblade in its Follow The Wind form and he had let it get rusty, and its handle was covered with blood.

"Sora?" Jack asked, and for a moment he was completely speechless. The battle raged on around them, yet they didn't pay any attention. The two, the pirate captain and the Keyblade Master, could have been the only ones on the whole ship. "Nice to see you alive" Jack tried, but Sora's glare cut him off.

"Give me back my Keyblade!"

Jack shrugged. "'Fraid I can't do that, just yet Sora." He hacked down a Heartless that was about to sink its claws into his leg. "This thing works miracles on the Heartless."

Sora pointed Excalibur at Jack's chest. All thoughts of not killing the pirate were gone now that he was face to face with the one who had stolen his weapon, and marooned him and his friends on a desert island. "Give it back, or I'll kill you!" Sora snarled. He settled into his attacking position. "Then I'll take it from you" Sora said. "I'll make sure you don't become the Keyblade Master. You don't deserve it!"

"Perhaps I don't" Jack said. "But you lost it fair and square Sora."

"Shut up!" Sora said and attacked, hacking at Jack's defenses. The pirate parried all of his furious blows. "I don't care what I lost" Sora said. "I'll get it back!"

Jack kicked Sora in the stomach. "There's no point" he said. "I need the Keyblade to stop Davy Jones. Sorry Sora, but that's more important than what you need it for."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sora screamed. He swung Excalibur at Jack, hoping to cut off the pirate's arm like he had done earlier. Jack dodged, and Sora's blow buried itself in the back of a Fish-Man. The Keyblade Master snarled and swung at Jack again. Jack threw a bomb at Sora. It exploded near him and sent smoke and fires everywhere.

"I can't see" Sora muttered. Jack came out of the smoke and hit Sora in the side. "Ahhh!"

"And that's that" said Jack as he readied another blow. "I---umph!" he was hit in rapid succession by Goofy's shield and Riku's dark fireballs.

"You can't get the Keyblade back without friends" said Riku.

"Let's take him" said Goofy. "Cause we're Sora's friends and we'll stand by him, no matter what!"

Jack held up his hands. "Give me a break now. I need---" suddenly the Keyblade disappeared from Jack's hands and into Sora's.

"_Yes!!!" _Sora said as he brandished the Kingdom Key over his head. It was clear and free of rust. "It's mine!" Sora stroked the long, key shaped blade. "Don't ever leave me again" he said. Then he faced Jack. "Now you're going to pay for what you've done!"

Jack backed up. "I give up" he said. "Guess the Keyblade's **not **mine after all."

"What do you say?" said Riku to Sora and Goofy. "Should we beat him up a little?"

Their looks were all the answers the silver haired boy needed. He summoned Way To Dawn. "Looks like you're in for a world of hurt, _Captain_ Sparrow."

Suddenly the whole ship lurched to one side, spilling cargo, cannons, and screaming people as it was fell. The smell of burning wood filled the air as a volley of cannonballs ripped into the stern of the ship. Giant splinters flew everywhere. Goofy held up his shield and Riku made one from dark energy. Sora used Protect.

"We've got the Keyblade; now let's get out of here!" Riku said.

"Right!" said Sora. He started to run, but then he made the mistake of turning around. In a way it was the same mistake that Riku had made when he looked Tine the eyes. He saw Jack sitting there, slumped and defeated. Waiting for Davy Jones to kill all of his crew members…and take him for his 100 years of service. Sora sighed heavily.

"Riku" he said. "Go get Donald and Kairi. Tell them to get over here. We still have a battle to fight."

**Sorry that it wasn't more elaborate about the fighting. I didn't want there to too many spoilers for those who haven't seen the many spoilers for people who haven 't seen Pirates: at World's End. **


	8. Attack Strategy

**Attack Strategy **

Larxene laughed as Xaldin walked into the Hall of Empty Melodies. "Well…if it isn't lover boy" she said, grinning nastily.

The Whirlwind Lancer gave her a look of cold hatred. "And what is so funny, number twelve?" he asked. "Could _you_ have done any better?"

Larxene flushed bright red. "If that's supposed to be some kind of remark about my sexual orientation, you're going to be peeling your face off of the floor, higher rank or not." She drew her knives and stepped forward.

"Then come, let us begin" Xaldin said, summoning his lances. Suddenly they were both interrupted by a large swirl of rose petals.

"What's all the trouble?" asked Marluxia. "Obviously neither of you would be very successful in getting Tine to bed you." He flashed a dazzling smile. "But _I _on the other hand…well, there's no question."

"As if _you_ would have any interest in a _girl_" said Xibar as he teleported into the room. Marluxia sniffed and looked upward at the ceiling, ignoring the Freeshooter. Xibar laughed. "You're not denying it? Well, at least you're honest."

"I didn't come here to discuss sexual orientation!" Marluxia said. "I'm carrying orders from the Superior. He wants us four to form an attack strategy."

"Well…" said Xaldin. "I think we should have Demyx attack the Guild Leaders head on and we take Tine while they're busy."

"Xaldin!" said Xibar, laughing. "I'm surprised at you! What good does that do us?"

Xaldin smiled. "It will get us the experiment and cost us Demyx at the same time."

"Can't argue with that" Larxene said. She smiled at the thought of Demyx's death at the hands of that hunky gunblade master What's-His-Name.

"I'm afraid it can't be done" said Marluxia. "The Superior wanted us to be the ones who carry out the strategy. It will require our group and can't involve any others. There are separate groups who are thinking of other ones. There's Demyx, Nexumair, and Luxord. Then there's Axel, Zexion, and Lexaeus, there's Xemnas, Vexen, and Saix. Those are the groups. The ones whose strategy wins is the one that has to carry it out and have the 'honor' or capturing the experiment brat."

"….." was the response from Marluxia's group.

"Let's try this again" said the Graceful Assassin, trying not to lose hope before a plan had been made. "We can DO this! We can't be outdone by the others!!"

"I think I'll ask if I can join another group" said Xibar, walking away. "I don't want to be in the same one as Michael Jackson."

"What…did…you…call…me…?" Marluxia demanded. He gripped his scythe with trembling hands.

"Ohhh…nothing" said Xibar, playing with his crossbows.

Xaldin stepped between them. "Alright, enough" he said. "Now, what can we think up that will top the others?"

"Well, Nexumair and his group are ahead" said Marluxia.

"What? Why?" said Larxene.

"Because Nexumair's undercover position naturally makes his plan the best. He can draw off any guards around Tine, because she is currently under the custody of the Bastion Knights."

Xibar frowned. "I'm not about to let that little brat beat me. Come on, Xaldin" he said. "Are you gonna sit there and take that? After all, we've been in the Organization longer than he has!"

"And what will _you_ come up with?" Xaldin said. "Another Heartless invasion? Or perhaps a robotic dinosaur?"

"Well, there's no need to get personal" said Xibar in hurt tones.

"Enough" said Larxene. "We'll think up something that no one will be able to beat!"

Suddenly the doors of the Hall opened and Luxord stepped out, a triumphant grin on his bearded face. "It's officially official!" he said. When they all just looked at him blankly, he explained. "Demyx, Nexumair, and I are the ones who's plan will be executed tomorrow!"

"I'm happy for you" said Larxene.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Marluxia. He fell to his knees, clutched his head and writhed in agony.

"What's with you?" asked Xibar.

"This…this wasn't supposed to happen! NOOOOO!"

Luxord smiled. "That's right Marluxia. You now owe me over a thousand munny."

Larxene looked at Marluxia. "You mean you bet this guy a thousand munny, and put it on_ us_ agreeing to something, let alone making it work?"

"That's about it" said the Gambler of Fate.

"Then you deserve it" said Larxene and teleported out of the room.

"I can't argue with that" said Xaldin and teleported as well.

"See you later, _Michael_" said Xibar and vanished.

"I'll be expecting my munny in about…an hour" said Luxord and vanished as well, leaving Marluxia in a sobbing heap.

**I know, I know it was kind of a stupid chapter. But it **_**does**_** contribute to the plot…at least a little. **


	9. Fight for the Black Pearl

**Fight for the **_**Black Pearl **_

Sora smashed a Fish-Man with the Fenrir Keychain. It was his sixty eighth. There seemed to be no end to the mutated monsters that they were facing. They had long ago killed all the Heartless and soldiers that had been on the ship.

"How're you doing, Jack?" Sora called. Jack swung Excalibur into the head of another Fish-Man that was climbing up the deck. "Oh, just fine actually" he said.

Goofy batted the enemies aside with his shield. "There's too many of 'em!" he called. "We can't hold out much longer!"

"I know!" Kairi called across. She was given wide berth by the pirates. "Angel's Embrace!" Kairi screamed. She descended on a group that was had cornered some of Jack's crew against a wall. The green explosion from Kairi's attack sent heads, arms and legs flying. Riku smiled as he attacked his own group of enemies, fighting alongside Donald. From what he had heard, it was this attack that had put an end to Demyx, the Organization member in Twilight Town. Donald cast a fire spell, the ring of flame consuming any that got too close to the pair. "Riku behind you!" he yelled.

Riku turned, but it was too late. Something large and heavy smashed him in the head. He turned; blinking stars out of his eyes to see what he thought was another Fish-Man step onto the _Black Pearl's _deck. But this was a Fish-Man among Fish-Men. Long and slimy tentacles waved around this individual's face as if in place of a beard. One hand was a large crab claw, and that was what had hit him over the head.

"Why you---!" Riku yelled swinging Way To Dawn---when the Fish-Man whirled around with amazing speed and stabbed him through the chest with his sword. "Wha---?" was all Riku had a chance to say.

The man knelt before him. "Riku, Son of Walker" he said, and Riku, choking on his own blood had a moment to wonder how this man, no this _thing_ knew his name. "Riku, Son of Walker" he said. "Do you fear death?"

Suddenly Riku was filled with horror as a dozen Destiny Island fairytales came rushing into his head. This was Davy Jones himself and if he answered yes, he could be trapped on the _Flying Dutchman, _for who knows how long.

"Aaagh!" Riku said and hurled himself off the deck with the last of his strength, falling into the whirlpool.

"I take that as a no" said Jones as he kicked the shocked Donald out of the way.

"Damn it!" said Sora as he and Jack fought back to back. There were just too many enemies and they were both running out of energy to fight them all. Suddenly, Jack stiffened.

"I'm afraid this is where I exit stage right" he said.

"What are" Sora said, waving the Keyblade to keep the dark horde back, "you talking about?"

"_He's _what I'm talking about" said Jack, who was already climbing into the rigging. Sora looked and saw that the Fish-Men were beginning to clear out of the way. Someone was coming. Someone who commanded fear in these monsters.

A Fish-Man smashed Sora in the back with a large piece of wood. "Agh!" cried the Keyblade Master. He smashed the monster into the wall with Fenrir, but it was a loosing battle. More were already pouring over the sides of the deck. Suddenly, the ship began to tilt even more to the side as it sank closer and closer to the center of the whirlpool. More men were hurled off, screaming over the side.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, suddenly afraid for his friend.

"She's right over here, lad, if you'll care to look" said a voice near a group of Fish-Men. Standing with an bloody and unconscious Kairi in one crab claw hand was a tall Fish-Man wearing a long coat. He was covered with barnacles and other sea plants. The smell of rotting flesh and things buried long under the water drifted off him, more than any of the others. But Sora saw none of those things. He had eyes only for Kairi.

"Let her go!" Sora yelled. He ran to where Davy Jones and his crew were gathered.

"I think, brat, that she'll make a nice addition to my crew. Perhaps a lookout. She doesn't seem to be made of much. She fell easily, but fear not. We'll cure her of that!" he laughed.

"Give. Her. Back. Now." Sora breathed.

"And what will you do for me, if I do?" Jones asked.

"Give her back now!!" Sora charged at him, swinging Fenrir. All of his blows were expertly parried by the undersea captain. "Fine then! How about _this!" _Sora yelled, he fired a blizzard ball.

Davy Jones jumped over it, and came down on Sora, driving his crablike peg leg into Sora's chest. All while holding Kairi.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sora yelled and continued to attack wildly. Suddenly, a weird and totally unconnected thought popped into Sora's head. _I wish Tine was here_ he thought. _If _she_ were here, then she could help beat off this excuse for a coral reef. _What he didn't know was that Riku himself was having these same thoughts right now as he plunged into the depths of the maelstrom. Then all of Sora's thoughts of Tine stopped as Davy Jones' sword pierced his side, coming all the way through. Sora felt the warm blood trickling from his injury, but he didn't even feel pain. He was focused entirely on Kairi.

"Are you tired yet, Keyblade Master?" Jones asked, and kicked Sora in the face. He stumbled back, barely managing to block a swing at his throat.

"I'm never tired!" Sora said, and returned the swing with one of his own. Jones jumped over him. As the captain of the damned landed behind Sora, Sora swung at his back. Jones blocked once again. Then he swept his peg leg out and knocked Sora's legs out from under him.

"Damn you!" Sora cried as he went down. He tried to block the following downward slash, but it got him across the stomach---ironically across the line of his old scar from Tine.

"Guhhhh" Sora gurgled as blood poured from his mouth. He struggled to get up. _I've been losing a lot lately _he thought.

"Now that's a nasty wound" said Jones, laughing. "I'll bet you can't fight anymore" he said. He dodged as Sora swung at his head. The Fenrir missed, but the heavy Keyblade smashed the wooded wall where the Ferryman of the Dead's head had been a minute ago.

"Sorry, Captain Asshole" said Sora. "But this fight's far from over. I'm not stopping until you give up Kairi."

"Then burn in Hell!" Jones roared and stabbed at Sora again. Sora ducked under him and stabbed with Fenrir at his chest. The Keyblade smashed right through Jones's chest, sending him staggering back with a stream of curses. He dropped Kairi to the wet, rubble and blood scattered deck. Then he laughed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that I'm a rather heartless wretch?" he said, and ran Sora through the chest with his blade.

"No---freakin'---way---" Sora gasped as he felt it puncture his heart. The muscle spasmed and stopped as the metal entered it. The Keyblade Master fell to the floor with a thud. Davy Jones picked up Kairi and carried her away, kicking Sora's limp body out of his path.

"No! Sora!" Elizabeth called. She watched Sora fall in a pool of blood to the ground. She hacked her way to the fallen Keyblade Master. Davy Jones had taken Kairi and departed for another part of the ship---most likely to find the wayward Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth silently cursed Jack under her breath. He had caused this whole mess.

"Elizabeth! Is that you?" asked Will as he cut off the head of another Fish-Man. "What are you---is that _Sora?" _he asked, confused.

"Yes, hurry we have to help him!" she said.

Will picked Sora's head up off the ground. "Here Sora" he said. "Drink this" he tried to get some rum down Sora's throat, but the Keyblade Master threw it back up, along with a rather large amount of blood.

"What do we do?" Elizabeth asked. She couldn't stand to watch Sora die here. He had stayed back to help them out of the mess Jack had caused and now he was going to die because of it. Suddenly, her dark thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Don't worry, ma'am" it said. Elizabeth Swann, now King of Pirates turned to see a small mouse-like creature elegantly dressed standing near Sora. He held a similar weapon to what she had seen of the original form of Sora's Keyblade. Before she could say anything, the mouse stood in front of Sora and chanted "Light, give me power!" a cage-like aura of white light began to surround the mouse. "I need you and him to guard me while I do this" he said. "It's important!"

Will and Elizabeth quickly did as they were told.

"You've gotta wake up Sora" King Mickey said and a ball of golden light flew into Sora, healing his wounds. The Keyblade Master sat up.

"Huh…wha…where…Kairi!" he yelled as he remembered. "Thanks, Your Majesty!" Sora called. Then he ran through the wind and rain to face his enemy again.

"Jack Sparrow!" called Davy Jones, seeing the pirate about to descend into the lower reaches of the ship.

"And you're going to fight me carrying a girl on your shoulder?" Jack asked. In answer Jones attacked him. Jack and Davy Jones raged and slashed at one another in a fight for dominance.

"I've got to stop him" said Will.

"I've got to get Kairi!" said Sora.

"I have to rescue my father" Will answered and both of them took off to where Jack and Jones were fighting. Suddenly Sora heard a sound. _Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump. _It seemed to come from somewhere. Then Sora realized where it was coming from. It was coming from a small chest that Davy Jones was carrying. It was for this chest that the sound emanated. _The heart_ Sora thought, remembering the old stories. _It's his _heart! _If I destroy it…then I've got him!_ he signaled to Will, who nodded that he understood. Sora and Will ran at the fighting pair.

Jack managed to get under Davy Jones' guard and slash at his face. In answer Jones raised Kairi, so that she took the slash across the back.

_"What the hell!" _Kairi shouted in anger and pain, waking up at last.

"Oops, sorry about that" said Jack as he dodged another blow.

"The bastard!" Sora said through gritted teeth. "He's using Kairi as a fucking shield!"

Will slashed Jones in the back with his sword. In surprise the Lord of the Deep whirled around, leaving himself open. Sora snatched Kairi from his grasp, both of them rolling onto the deck.

"Kairi! You're hurt!" Sora said.

Kairi struggled to her feet. "Not hurt enough to stop fighting!" she said and plunged into another army of Fish-Men.

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow!" he snarled as Jack took advantage of the distractions to snatch the chest. Working feverishly he opened it.

"Jack! Destroy it!" Sora yelled as he and Will clashed swords with the raging Davy Jones.

Suddenly Sora heard a horrid sound: the sound of a sword sinking into flesh and bone. He looked at Will and saw that Davy Jones' sword was sticking out of Will Turner's chest. "Nooooooo!" Sora yelled. He whacked Jones away from Will and knelt by him. "This can't be happening" he said. "Oh, King Mickey where are you?"

Jack's blade hesitated over the beating heart within the chest.

"_Destroy the damn thing!" _Sora yelled"_Do it for Will!" _

To Sora's horror, Jack began to bring the chest over to where they were. Was he mad?

"What are you---?" Sora began, but Jack elbowed him out of the way. He grasped Will's hand over the blade and stabbed down with it.

Then, time seemed to freeze. _Something _happened. All of a sudden Sora felt a surge of heart energy. Then Will was gone.

Davy Jones dropped his sword. He staggered over to the side of the ship. Suddenly the vessel gave another violent lean to the side and the undersea captain was thrown off into the whirlpool. Sora thought he heard him whisper "Calypso" before disappearing. Almost at once, the whirlpool began to clear up. The _Flying Dutchman _vanished once more beneath the waves.

As the sun came out, Sora gasped in horror. The horizon was filled with waiting East India Trading Company ships. At the head of them was a ship containing Lord Beckett.

* * *

Aboard the _Endeavor,_ Lord Beckett was amazed that the _Flying Dutchman_ had been balked by a bunch of pirates. Then, looking through a spyglass, he saw who was on board. "The Keyblade Master, of course" he said. "How else could those ruffians have won?" he gave a signal.

"I want the _Endeavor _to approach the _Pearl" _he said. "And sink her." He smiled again, thinking of how he was going to enjoy the Keyblade Master's death.

* * *

"Oh no" said Donald. He pointed at the _Endeavor_ that was approaching on the horizon.

"We'll never be able to stand against that" said Kairi. "What do you think, Riku---where's Riku?" she asked.

Gibbs looked down. "I don't know how to tell you this, but your friend…he…well…he…"

Suddenly a splash of water rose out of the ocean near the _Black Pearl_. It was the _Flying Dutchman…_but at the same time, it _wasn't _the _Flying Dutchman. _It was better looking, still fierce but good. At its head was Will Turner!

"Your friend is right here!" Will called. Sure enough, Riku stood next to him on deck.

_"Will!_" cried Elizabeth. She seemed oblivious to the ship that was coming toward them, intending to blow them all to smithereens.

"Prepare the cannons!" Jack cried to the men. They hurried to prepare what few cannons were left.

* * *

"Prepare to fire" said Lord Beckett. The soldiers and Heartless on board hastened to follow their master's orders. Suddenly, he became aware that the _Flying Dutchman _was _coming at them_.

"What is this?" asked one of the soldiers.

At that moment cannon fire ripped through the _Endeavor. _It split wood and other ship's materials.

"Lord Beckett! Orders, sir! Please, orders!" asked the Admiral. "We neee---" he was cut off as the entire back of the ship was blown up by the combined power of the _Black Pearl _and the _Flying Dutchman_. This wasn't supposed to happen, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company thought, seconds before the explosion claimed him. Perhaps if he had possessed Roman Numeral Thirteen---

* * *

Sora watched as Lord Beckett's ship was anhialated. He could see hearts drifting up as Heartless on deck were destroyed. The last thing he saw was Lord Beckett's shocked expression. Then the ship blew apart.

"And that's that" said Kairi.

"Yeah…I guess it is" said Goofy with a sad expression.

The _Flying Dutchman _was so close to the _Black Pearl _that Riku jumped across.

"Riku" said Sora. "Where were you? You had us all worried!"

"I fell off the ship" Riku said. "I thought I was going to drown down there. I shielded myself with dark power but I didn't know how long I could hold out."

"What about Will?" asked Sora. "Why is he alive? I mean…it's great and everything, but…how did it happen?"

"I thought you knew the stories of Davy Jones" said Jack, walking up next to them. Sora dismissed the Keyblade---just in case.

"The _Dutchman _has to have a captain. Whoever slays Davy Jones, but destroying the heart is obliged to become the new captain."

"So Will's…" Sora said.

Jack nodded.

Sora looked at Elizabeth and Will who were both talking. He watched them go travel away from the _Pearl _in a small boat.

"Good luck to them" said Kairi. "This whole thing is like something out of a book…I never thought I'd get involved in a pirate fight."

"Well, young lady, if you're ever looking for a pirate, remember Captain Jack Sp---"

"Okay, that's enough" said Sora. "We've gotta go now. Thanks for giving the Keyblade back Jack" Sora said, smiling when Jack grimaced.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted. I think I've got a knack for this Keyblade Master business."

"Don't get used to it" said Riku. "Come on guys. Let's get out of here."

* * *

When they were back in the Gummi ship, Sora looked around at the world map.

"Where are we going next?" Riku asked.

"_You're _going to Radiant Garden, and then after that to the Islands" said Sora.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Kairi.

"Where going to visit Hercules, and get stronger" said Goofy.

"Well, take care" said Riku. "We'll fly to Radiant Garden first and then you guys can have the ship."

"Okay" Sora said, and kissed the Keyblade. It felt good to be back on top again.


	10. Olympian Chaos

**Olympian Chaos **

The Gummi ship flew toward the small planet which hosted the Olympus Stadium. Sora grimly remembered the last ordeal they had to endure there. What with Hades and his crazy schemes to get Hercules all the time.

"We have group counseling for that kind of stuff, man" Sora said.

"What is it Sora?" asked Donald.

"Nothing" said the newly reinstated Keyblade Master. He eased the ship over the place. "Well" he said. "Let's go!"

* * *

In the furthest reaches of the Underworld, a young woman was running for her life…or could you say _un_life? "Damn these caves" she muttered. She dodged a falling rock. _Am I dead?_ she wondered. Then, she tripped and fell, bashing her head against the floor. _Well, that certainly hurt_ she thought. _And I'm sure when you're dead you're not supposed to feel pain…unless you're in Hell, of course._ She looked around. "This could _be_ Hell, though" she said. Suddenly she was knocked down again, as a man in a black robe with silver chains at the throat of the hood pushed past her.

"Sorry about that, my lady" he said as he hurried on.

"Where the in all the Hells _am _I?!" she shrieked at the rocky ceiling. No one answered but her own voice.

* * *

**Sorry, that was really short. But I promise the next one will be longer. Who is the woman lost in the Underworld? And which Organization member is doing something they shouldn't down there? The answer is in the next chapter. **


	11. Introduction to a Princess

**Introduction to a Princess**

Sora and the others teleported into the Main Lobby of the Olympus Stadium.

As Sora looked around he could see that they had really renovated it in the year that he had been gone. The brown stone was polished and new and the arena was newly constructed out of many colored crystals, some of it looked like it had come from Hollow Bastion.

"Kid! You're back!" said a voice near him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at the arena. Coming from there was a short, satyr, half man half goat. Phil shook Sora's hand quickly. "Nice to see you guys again. So, come to participate in the Tournaments this time!"

"You bet" said Donald, already thinking about the trophies they would get.

"Well…" said Phil. "I'm afraid the Tournaments are cancelled."

_"What?!" _gasped the dynamic trio at the same time.

"Yep. It's a fact" said Phil. "See, Herc went off to marry Meg and now I'm here by myself. No one's really interested in Tournaments anymore…well at least not _these_ kinds of Tournaments."

"What do you mean _these_ kinds of Tournaments?" asked Sora.

"Well, Hades is doing really well with his Underdrome being the center of all fighting for this world."

"Well, maybe we should go there?" Goofy suggested.

"Yeah, I guess" said Sora. "We could always check it out…that is, if Hades still isn't mad at us for what happened last time."

"And if he is…" said Donald.

"We beat him at his own game!" said Sora and Goofy together. They all laughed.

"We'll be back, Phil" called Sora. "We just want to see what kind of stuff Hades has down in the Underworld for us."

"Wait!" Phil called, but they had already passed through the Portal to the Underworld. "The Tournaments aren't exactly…for mortals."

* * *

As Sora and his friends walked down the stairway to the Underworld, they felt the familiar cold of the place envelope them.

"Gwarsh, this place is spooky" said Goofy. "I wonder what kind of Tournaments Hades puts on here."

"Knowing him, nothing good" said Donald.

"Yeah" said Sora, grimacing as he stepped into a pool of cold green sludge. "I wonder if his fighters are Heartless, or--- huh?!"

Suddenly he was knocked down by a figure in white. A silver haired woman dressed in some kind of white tunic with armored boots ran past him, a sword clutched in her hands.

"Wha…wait!" Donald called after her. But she paid no attention.

"I wonder who that was" Goofy said.

"I wonder what she was running from" Donald worried.

"Well, whatever it was, it was bad enough to---look out!" Sora called.

In a matter of minutes, a hoard of Dusks came flipping out of the Great Doors that led to the other areas of the Underworld.

"Get ready" said Donald. "We've gotta fight!"

"There's no need" said a voice from further along the rocky trail. They saw an Organization member teleport to that spot. "Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Please Roxas, there isn't any need to raise your voice" the member said. He took off his hood to reveal Luxord. "Have you seen anyone suspicious around here?" the Gambler of Fate asked.

"Well, there was---" Sora began before Donald shushed him.

"Wait Donald" said Sora. "There was one weird person here…" the Keyblade Master said. "He was this guy, dressed in a black robe."

"Hmph" said Luxord, knowing he was being made fun of. "And what happened to him?"

"He was killed by me!" Sora yelled and charged at him. "You guys hurt Kairi! And that goes _way_ beyond my comfort zone!" he hacked down with the Kingdom Key---and Luxord vanished. Leaving the Dusks behind.

"Take that!" Donald said, blasting several Dusks with Flare. Goofy rammed another one. The Nobodies disappeared into white sparkling mist. Sora slashed out with the Keyblade, avoiding the Nobodies' blade like limbs. Soon all of them were gone.

"Where is he?" Sora yelled. "Where did he go?"

"Come on" said Goofy. "If the Organization's here, then there's got to be something that's valuable."

They ran the same way the woman in white had gone. "Hello!" Sora called.

"Where are you? You can come out now, he's gone!"

"Do you think she left?" Goofy asked.

"But how could she?" Sora said. "She couldn't have left because we would have seen her. There's only one exit, besides the Gummi ports."

"Sora, look out!" Donald yelled. A sword came out from the mist covered stones. It stabbed close to Sora's head. "What the heck was that?!" Sora yelled. The woman in white emerged. She wore a concentrated expression of a person who is used to killing. She swung the sword at Sora again.

"Wait!" Sora said as he blocked the blade. "What are you doing? We're not after you!" he said.

"Oh really?" the woman demanded. She ducked under his guard and swung at him. Only by using the guard ability was Sora able to keep from being killed. "Then why were you with the man in black?"

"He's an enemy of ours!" Sora said. "Please, don't make us use something like a spell" Sora said, seeing Donald readying his magic. "We just want to know who you are."

"Where I come from, one like me does not give that information freely" she said coldly. She attacked again.

"Please, we're trying to help" said Goofy as he blocked her sword from cutting Sora.

Finally she sighed and looked around at the misty place. "Fine. My name is Ashelia B'nagin, Princess of Dalmasca."

"Well then" said Sora. "Where _is_ this Dalmasca place?" he asked. "Is it in the Underworld?"

"No it isn't!" Ashe said. She looked around at her surroundings. "I've never seen a place like this before. It makes me think of the Sochen Cave Palace, on the way to Archades. But that is only a passing resemblance."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other in confusion. They had never seen, or even heard of these places. "Are they all on one world?" asked Goofy.

Ashe glared at them. "Well of course it's all on one world! What kind of question is that?" she looked closer at Goofy. "Actually" she said, "what are _you_? I've never seen any of your species before…and you too" she said to Donald. "You look like a giant duck."

"Wait a minute" said Sora, stepping in. "How did you get to the Underworld?"

"I…I don't remember" said Ashe. My last memory is being hit by a sword somewhere in Rabanastre. Then it's a blank."

"Maybe you're like Auron" said Sora.

"Yeah!" said Goofy. "Maybe Hades summoned you."

"Hades?" Ashe asked. "Do you mean that blue man with…" she swallowed. "With _fire_ for hair?"

"Yeah, that's him" said Donald.

"Why are you being chased by the Organization?" Sora asked.

Ashe shook her head. "As soon as I arrived here, I was approached by a man in a black robe. He said something about 'traveling through the darkness without becoming a Heartless'…whatever that is. All I know is that he started talking about making me into a nobody…and when I told him that I was not a nobody, I was the Princess of Dalmasca, he summoned an army of white monsters and chased me."

"That's the Organization for you" said Goofy.

"Well, maybe you could go to the surface" Sora said. "We can take you there."

"What surface. Is this…is this under Ivalice?"

"I don't know about Ivalice" said Sora, but I do know that what's at the top is a lot better than what's down here."


	12. Fight

**Fight **

Riku and Kairi walked into the Castle. It had been two hours since Sora had dropped them off at Radiant Garden and they were already bored.

"Riku, King Mickey should be here by now in his Gummi ship" said Kairi. She was sitting on the walls of the Palace Garden.

"I know, I know" said Riku. "Kairi, can't you just enjoy the air of the place, the sunless purple sky…you are from this world after all."

"But I don't like it" said Kairi. "Besides, I was really little when I left, so I don't even remember it. It's like being in a new place. Destiny Islands are my home now."

Riku frowned at her severely, but he couldn't keep it on his face. "Fine, fine. Point taken. Now, what do you say we go to the Marketplace and see what they have to buy there? We could get our parents stuff." Riku's voice clouded over. "I wonder if my father would even notice."

Kairi looked at her shoes. Riku's father was a scientist and researcher on the heart named Walker. He was a very busy man and did not really take time to look after his son at all. He left him in the care of his wife, and when she died, he stopped caring about his son at all. He was rarely home and Kairi and Sora had almost never seen the silver haired scientist. "I'm sure he'll like a gift!" said Kairi cheerfully.

_And then we can by Roxas a gift too_ said Namine from the back of Kairi's mind.

"And we can buy Sora a gift too" said Kairi as she jumped down from the wall.

As they went out of the gates, a voice called to them. "Hi! You must be Riku and Kairi, Sora's friends." They turned to see Nexumair walk out of the Training Field.

"Oh, Captain" Riku said. "I remember we met you after the Heartless attack, but we didn't get to know each other very well."

"Hi" said Kairi and walked past them.

"What's wrong?" asked Nexumair. "Are you alright, Kairi?"

"Oh, I'm fine" said Kairi. "I just want to get to the Marketplace quickly, before King Mickey arrives."

"Yeah, she has a point" said Riku. "See you later man."

"Much later" Kairi said as they passed out of hearing range.

"What was wrong with you?" Riku asked, a little angrily.

"I don't know" said Kairi. "I just…I just couldn't make myself talk to him for a long period of time. It was too fake."

"Too fake?" Riku asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, it was like he didn't even care that much that we were there…he was pretending to care, and he was pretending to like us because we were Sora's friends."

"What do you mean? He didn't like us?"

Kairi shook her head. "No…he didn't like us, or hate us. He didn't feel…anything."

"You act like he's a Nobody or something" Riku laughed as they proceeded past Merlin's house.

"Riku" Kairi said and stopped. "When we first met that kid, I knew from the beginning that there was something wrong with him. This just adds on to it. He's not right. There's something about him…remember what Sora said when he told us about Xavier's Flyers? He killed _everyone_ there. He didn't even have any emotions about it."

"Let's stop talking about this" said Riku. "I don't want to think that there's a Nobody among the people here. That would be impossible anyway."

* * *

"We're here" said Kairi. The Marketplace was still being restored to its original look before the sudden Heartless attack. People were still fixing broken windows and other things that needed fixing.

"Let's look around" said Riku. "I'll go and---"

"No, no, _no!_ You're not supposed to do it that way!" said a crabby voice near the flower shop. Riku looked over and Kairi saw him tense. Standing by the flower shop was Aerith, Merlin, Yuffie, Leon, and…Tine. They were arguing with an old man who was waving a cane about in anger.

"Mr. Doyle, if you could understand that this girl doesn't know how to fix glass from nothing…and even if she did, the patterns on your shop windows are very complex. Lovely, but complex…"

Mr. Doyle shook his head and pointed a bony, hairy finger at Tine. Tine was wearing a white t-shirt with the words _Restoration Committee_ on it and her red hair was soaked in sweat. She had many band aids on her fingers and she had a small cut under one eye from which tiny dark wisps leaked. "This girl's making it bad on purpose! She claims to be a 'master of the darkness power' so why can't she create something from it. Her battle with Lord Sora damaged my shop and I want it fixed!"

"But she already fixed the walls and roof!" said Yuffie in anger. "What more do you want? The windows are too hard to---"

"I'm not going to have a little girl who _plays_ at being a ninja tell _me_ what to do? How old are you? I'm seventy nine and I've lived in Radiant Garden all my life. I was here before the Heartless and I'm here now. I won't stand for some…_overgrown_ _Heartless_ to break my shop and then refuse to fix it!"

"Mr. Doyle" said Leon. The brunette gunblade master spoke in a low, growling voice. "If you do not stop this abusive talk, I am going to lock you up for causing a public disturbance." Indeed, people were stopping their shopping and looking over there. Even some shopkeepers had put CLOSED signs on their windows and hurried out to see what was going on.

"Herman Doyle, see here" said Merlin. "_I'll_ fix your shop." The wizard rolled up his long sleeves. But Doyle stepped in front of Merlin. "I want _Tine_ to fix it" he said. "There's a lesson to be learned in all of this, Heartless" he said.

"I have to go" said Riku. "Sora didn't _tell_ me that this was what he thought about for her. I thought he just said it was some kind of community service!" he was seething with rage and anger at his friend. Now _Sora_ was going to get an ass kicking when they met up after all this was done.

"Wait Riku!" Kairi said. But Riku didn't listen. His hair hiding his face, he walked up the group.

"Start treating her better" Riku said. "Or you'll have _me_ to deal with."

The old man looked at Riku like he was something that had crawled out of a sewer. "What? A human sticking up for a Heartless?" then he looked closer at Riku. "Oh, I see. You're the one who was tainted by the darkness."

Riku snarled in rage, but didn't say anything else. Tine walked forward. "I'll fix it" she said. She walked to the broken window. "Where's the damage?" she asked Mr. Doyle.

"Right in front of your stupid face!" he said angrily. "Now she's mocking me! She's---uhhhh!" Tine hurled a piece of glass. The shard stuck solidly into Mr. Doyle's throat.

"That is IT" Tine said, her eyes flashing yellow. The crowd that had gathered backed up in fear and began to scatter.

"Tine!" Riku called and began to run toward her. Tine lashed out with her hands and Riku was thrown eight feet backwards. Tine's face was twisted in rage.

"Do you know" she said. "What I've been through? Your friend Sora told them to make me do what he called community service! All I've had is people abusing me, and yelling at me, and calling me Heartless!" Tine's voice began to grow hoarse from yelling, but she still kept at it. "Fine! You want a Heartless? I'll show you Heartless!" she hurled a ball of energy into a row of shops. They exploded one by one. The energy ball rolled around the square like a snowball down a hill, gathering strength and power. "I'll kill you all" Tine said. "And then, I'll take your hearts!"

"No you won't!" Yuffie yelled. She never really had liked Tine, merely tolerated her presence and now was a good time to show how much she hated her. Yuffie flung her shuriken at Tine's head. The girl whirled and caught it.

In the essential matters, the fight between Tine and the Guild Leaders was over before it really had a chance to begin. Yuffie was immediately knocked unconscious by Tine throwing the shuriken back at her.

"Take this!" Leon said. He charged at Tine, swinging his gunblade. Tine dodged and swung her black sword. Leon moved and it went over his head. He shot a fireball and Tine caught it in her hand, still flaming.

"Now I have y---" Leon said, and then Tine rammed the fireball into the gunblade master's face, exploding his head in a ball of fire.

"Ulitima!" cried Merlin.

"That's some powerful magic, old man!" Tine said as she was engulfed in a collection of multicolored explosions. "Too bad none of them hit me!" she said from the roof of the flower shop.

"Then what did I---oh no!" Merlin said as he saw Aerith lying in a bloody heap. "You switched places…with her at the…last…minute…and moved to the top…of the flower shop…" said Merlin, as he collapsed in exhaustion from magic overuse.

"Hear me!" cried Tine. "As of now, Radiant Garden is now mine!" Tine said. "Sure, more of you will fight me---and more of you will die! I will be victorious over all of you pathetic beings!"

Riku watched this whole display. "Shouldn't we do something?" Kairi asked.

Riku looked up and saw a white and blue Gummi ship bearing the King's Seal streak through the sky, leaving a jet trail behind it. "Yes, we should do something" he said. "Very quickly."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Herman Doyle was not dead. Not dead at all. During the chaos he had crawled away and ran out of the Marketplace. Once inside the Bailey tunnel he waited. Soon Dark Corridors appeared, three of them. Out stepped Demyx, Luxord, and Nexumair. 

"Did it work?" asked Luxord.

"Yes it did" said Zexion as he transformed back into himself. The real Herman Doyle had died earlier that morning, a victim of Demyx's water control. Zexion had swapped places with him. The four had chosen their victim carefully. There was a list in the Castle's record room of who was going to receive aid from Tine. Nexumair had gone through it, and picked out Doyle. The man was old and weaponless, and lived alone, his wife was dead and his kids had been lost in the original Heartless attack years ago. It had been easy for Demyx to drown him as he slept. Then, Zexion took control and became an antagonizing son of a bitch to Tine. He reasoned that they could tip her over the edge.

"Can we take her now?" Demyx asked eagerly.

"No, not now" said Nexumair. "The King's Gummi ship just landed and I don't want _him_ getting mixed up into all of this. So far we'll wait and watch."

"You do realize" Zexion said to Luxord, that if the Superior catches us doing this, you involving _me_ to help, he'll be furious. Well, as furious as our kind can get anyway. I'm on a different team."

"Does it _matter?" _asked Luxord. "As long as we get the little brat who is the key to our salvation, I don't think that Xemnas has anything to worry about."

Zexion smiled. This was a record. Two smiles for two days. First with Axel yesterday, and now this. Maybe this _was_ a sign of things to come once their hearts were where they belonged.


	13. Dual Pain

**Dual Pain **

Sora glanced at the large elegant white sword that Ashe was carrying. "What's that?" he asked.

"It is called the Treaty Blade" the displaced princess said. "It was give to me by beings known as the Ochuria."

They gathered a little closer as Ashe began to tell more about her past. The stories that she had told them so far sounded like nothing he had ever heard before. The harrowing escape from the _Leviathan _made some of his own adventures look easy!

"So how did you get here again?" Goofy asked.

Ashe sighed. "I've already said it. I don't remember."

"But you have to remember what happened _before_ you arrived" said Sora.

Ashe took a deep breath. Sora got the impression that she wasn't used to having to explain things in great detail. "I was reenacting a scene from a play…a play about how I, along with friends of mine had saved my kingdom. But I was hit by a sword…and there were those dark monsters…"

"Heartless?" said Donald.

"Yes…" said Ashe. Ramenui called them Heartless. It was he who struck me with his sword…and that was how I ended up here."

"Who is Ramenui?" asked Sora.

"He was…or I suppose _is_ the son of a Judge." Sora nodded, Ashe had already told them about the Judges. "He was only fourteen…and yet he wields swords like a person who has known how to fence all their life. He came as a diplomat from Arcades. It was a trap, and he tried to assassinate me. _Tried" _she stressed, in case they argued.

Sora felt uncomfortable. As he looked at Donald and Goofy he could see that they were too. "Um…Ashe…" said Sora.

"What is it, Sora?" asked Ashe. She was inspecting a glowing green light that they could see in the distance.

"I hate to say this, but…well, the Underworld is the place where you go when you…kick the bucket" he said. "So…maybe this Ramenui…actually killed you?"

"He couldn't have" she said again, and walked past them.

"Guess someone's in denial" whispered Sora as he and his friends ran to catch up to the princess. "Look" he said, as they caught up. "Only one person down here's going to be able to tell us for sure…even though we're not exactly friends."

"Who is that?" asked Ashe.

"Hades" sighed Donald. "Oh boy. Why do we have to see _him?" _

"Well, we were going to see him about the Tournaments anyway, right?" asked Goofy. "So we'll just ask about Ashe too."

"So it's solved" said Sora. "We'll go and talk to Hades."

"Not the man with the…fire hair?" Ashe asked.

"You know him?" said Sora.

"I caught a glimpse of him while I was wandering in this miserable place. He isn't someone I'd prefer to meet."

"Look, do you want to find out if you're alive or dead, or not?" asked short tempered Donald.

Ashe stiffened. "You're right. I am being a bit foolish. After all, this Hades could be a perfectly nice person." She walked on, once again leaving them behind. The trio looked at one another and sighed. This was going to be a long day. This time they made no effort to catch up.

"I wonder how Riku and Kairi are doing?" Sora asked.

"Probably doing a lot better than I am" said a voice near one of the caves.

_ "Pete?!" _

* * *

"O…kay…" muttered Kairi. She tried to stand, and then failed. "Just…calm…down…"

"Why _should_ I calm down?!" Tine raged. An aura of dark energy flowed out of her, making the loose papers and trash swirl around in a mini tornado.

"Calm down Tine!" Riku called. "The King's on his way! Merlin told him you were a changed person---which you are! But if he sees you in this state, he'll jump to conclusions!"

"Then I'll snap his mousy little neck" Tine said in a perfectly calm voice. She looked at Riku and Kairi, then at the Keyblades they held in their hands. _Help me Riku_ she thought. She could feel the red rage rising again, the urge to kill all Keyblade Masters, to ruin all things of light. _Damn you Maleficent! I can't…it's bursting inside me…help me, Riku…_she thought helplessly. Tine charged forward at them.

Kairi slashed at Tine first, but Tine knocked her out of the way. The cranberry haired Keyblade Master skidded across the street.

"Hurry lass! Get inside!" said heavily Scottish voice near her. She turned to see a duck in a blue suit and top hat next to her. He was trying to pull her into one of the shops where a dozen people were already hiding from the monster. "Alright, fine don't rush me" she said as she went inside.

Riku was slammed against one of the shops. A second later, a clear shield formed around him. Riku never was really sure why his dark shield always came a second too late. It was annoying, but he hoped that one day he could get rid of that problem. Tine's sword darted this way and that.

"Please, Tine" Riku said. He could barely avoid her blows. She was at full power and this was what Sora had faced. Plus, there was the added problem that he didn't want to get serious with her yet. She was in a rage and he could understand that. She had been mistreated terribly by the townspeople, and it was Sora's fault. Once again, Riku promised that he'd rip Sora a new ass when he got back.

"Please _what?" _Tine snarled.

"Don't do this…it's not you. You're not a monster, you have free will. You said so yourself in Twilight Town. You said that you had your own purpose and you weren't going to let anyone change that."

"All I want to do is use your intestines for a jump rope!" Tine yelled. She plunged her hand into Riku's stomach and out of the other side.

"Tine---" Riku's words came out stained with blood. He fell to his knees---then kicked her blue jeaned legs out from under her.

Tine recovered, but not before Way To Dawn slashed a gash on her arm. Ignoring what must have hurt like hell (a light based weapon to a dark creature, go figure) Tine brushed herself off, and switched her sword to her other hand. "Guess I'm going to have to kill you a different way" she said. Then she ran at him again.

Riku dodged and pulled a Hi-Potion out of his pocket. Drinking the sweet green mixture at once, he felt it heal his wound. He launched a blast of blue fireballs at her. Tine deflected all of them at once. Riku wasn't surprised. He had heard from Sora that this girl had caught an Organization member's lances and thrown them all back at him.

"I'll kill you all!" Tine roared. She rose up into the air, her body glowing with dark energy. She began to teleport everywhere at once. The entire marketplace was blanketed with a thick darkness that was impossible to see through.

"Agh! Oof! Arrr! Ahhhh!" Riku cried as he was slashed in several places. He sank to the ground. Riku waited for another blow. But none came. He looked up to see that the darkness had cleared. At first Riku's hopes opened. But then they closed shut with a bone rattling thud. King Mickey stood in the entrance.

"Are you alright Riku?" he asked, glowering at Tine.

"Your Majesty! No!" Riku said, running at Mickey.

"So this is the 'reformed' experiment?" Mickey asked. He directed his question at Merlin who had now regained consciousness.

"Well…that is to say…something happened, but I'm sure we'll get it sorted out in no time at all."

"That's what I'm hoping for too" said the King, making his Keyblade appear.

"No!" Riku said.

"You want to fight me?" Tine said. "This must be a gift from the darkness! So many of you damned Keybladers at once! I can't wait for this to begin---"

King Mickey jumped all the way to where she was. Tine swung at him, but the small King ducked under her and began to whack her mercilessly. Tine staggered back under the onslaught.

"Stupid mouse!" she said, firing a dark ball.

Mickey batted it back to her. It blew up the area where Tine was standing, and when the smoke cleared, she was standing on top of another building. Mickey frowned. "Hmmm….I guess I'll just have to go and get you" he said, his small voice serious.

Tine jumped from building to building. Mickey ran up the side of another one and the race began.

* * *

Riku ran through the streets, elbowing people out of his way, his eyes on the tall buildings that had replaced the small cottages that had filled the town in the beginning of the Reconstruction. _Why aren't the Bastion Knights here?!_ he thought angrily. _They should be coming out now to deal with this disturbance. I can't believe that they haven't heard _something _by now!_ His thoughts were interrupted by a group of Nobodies. These ones reminded Riku of the Samurai types…but they wore six swords attached to their backs. They looked like they could use them. 

"Okay guys" said Riku. "You just picked a REALLY bad day to get on my bad side!" he lunged at them…but to his surprise, they didn't attack, merely grabbed him. their touch was not deathly cold like the Heartless…but it was not pleasant either. It was nothingness made flesh, end it at that.

"Let me go!" Riku snarled at them. But they refused to listen. It was as if they didn't want him to interfere with the battle raging between Mickey and Tine...

* * *

Mickey and Tine clashed back and fourth. The golden Keyblade and the black sword of the Dark Realm met with sparks and flashes. Both fighters were injured. Tine grinned. "What's the matter, mousy? You look tired." 

"I…won't…give…in…to…you" Mickey panted. He launched a white ball of light from his Keyblade. It struck Tine in the chest. She uttered a cry of anger and pain and smashed into the air-conditioning rig on top of a building. She lay there for a moment and then teleported to another building.

"Still up?" said Mickey. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. You're a monster of the worst type."

"I'm not a monster!" Tine yelled, slashing at the King. "You are your Keyblades are! You kill thousands of Heartless! If it were people, you'd be chased out of every world, and your kingdom would be known as a place of barbarians. But no, _I'm_ evil because I was created by darkness and genetically engineered---"

Mickey's Keyblade broke Tine's sword. The force sent the experiment to the ground. He lashed her again and again with the blade, finally sending her onto the street below. "Yes" he said quietly. "You are. That is what I believe."

"Tell me, Your Majesty" said a voice behind him on the roof. King Mickey turned to see Nexumair standing behind him. "How many hearts do you think are inside of her?"

"So you feel it too?" said Mickey. "That's another reason she has to die. I know what the Organization is---"

"I know you do" said the young captain smiling. Suddenly, two his six sabers flew into his hands. **"That is a troublesome event, Mickey" **he said. **"Therefore, I must eliminate you." **Before Mickey could object, his had been slashed across the face, chest, arms and legs. He too fell to the street, but on a different side than Tine. Nexumair glanced down at the bloody mess that had once been the King of Disney Castle. "My, my" he said. "We still haven't deal with Tine yet, have we my friends?" he said to his Swordsman Nobodies. What had once been Ramenui, son of Judge Ghis, teleported off to find Zexion and the others.


	14. Denial is shattered Kairi is a Sheild

**Denial is shattered. In which Kairi is a Shield**

As they crossed the River of the Dead, Sora noticed that Ashe looked down into the green, soul filled water. They looked at each other uncomfortably. None of them knew what the princess was thinking. But that wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as having a person who had once been their enemy among them.

**Flashback: **

_"You've gotta listen to me!" Pete whined after they had discovered him ineptly attempting to track their movements. _

_Sora materialized the Keyblade in its Guardian Soul form. "Explain why we shouldn't beat the shit out of you. You and Maleficent are responsible for most of the trouble that's going on around here. _You _and her and responsible for me missing my summer vacation!" _

_Pete backed up against a cold rock wall. "Now listen…I made a promise to Maleficent…and I'm gonna keep it! Whether you like it or not!" _

_Sora readied the Keyblade, Goofy put up his shield, Donald brandished his staff, and Ashe pulled out the Treaty Blade. _

_"Or I could come quietly" Pete offered in a quiet voice. _

_"You know him?" asked Ashe. _

_"Unfortunately, yes" said Donald. "Well! Come along." _

_"I guess you're our prisoner now" said Sora. "Oh boy, what a hassle." _

**Present Time: **

Along the way, Pete had told them everything that had happened, starting with him changing the main controls to Tine's capture by Xavier's Flyers, to when Nexumair had killed Zane.

"I don't understand it" said Sora. "It doesn't sound like anything I've heard before."

Ashe was silent. She looked like she was thinking.

"What is it, Ashe?" asked Goofy.

"Oh, nothing…it's just that this person, this friend of yours, Nexumair…his name seems like I've heard it before. Except it was different then."

"So you'll help me?" Pete asked.

"No" said Sora. "But we'll try and stop Organization XIII. After that, you and Maleficent should be locked up. I think the King should make some kind of jail planet."

"I'm not going to any jail!" Pete said. He began to run away.

"Disable!" Ashe cried. A stream of purple energy formed around Pete.

"What is this?" he called. He found that he could not use any Dark Corridors, and he could not attack either. All he could do was walk around.

"Powerful magic!" squawked Donald.

"It's a little trick from my world" said Ashe. "Now let's find Hades."

The trio finally reached Hades' chamber. Sora and his friends hesitated. They remembered the terrible confrontation they had endured down here when they first met Auron. They had barely escaped with their lives. Sora swallowed and sighed. "Let's go."

As they entered the chamber, Sora saw that it was empty.

"Hello! Hades! We want to talk to you" he said.

Suddenly, whoosh of fire appeared a few inches from him. There stood the god of the Underworld, Hades Lord of the Dead.

"Yep, that's me, Hades Lord of the Dead. What can I do for you?"

Then he saw it was Sora. "Oh, it's you brat" he said, sitting on his throne.

"Well, we wanted to know about the Tournaments" said Goofy.

Hades laughed. "So you wanted to enter the Necro Tournaments, eh?" he said. "Well, they're off limits to you."

"What?" said Donald.

"But we came so far!" Sora said.

"Look, I don't care about that" said Pete. Just help me, Hades!"

Hades ignored Maleficent's henchman. "See, to join it, there are special requirements." He pointed at Ashe. "Now _there_, there's a person who's a natural contender in the Tournaments we have down here! She's got all the requirements!"

"A magic sword?" Sora asked. "_I_ have a magic sword! Do I need to show you how it works?"

"No, no" said Hades. "See, the Tournaments, aren't too _lively _down here…if you know what I mean."

"You don't mean…" said Goofy.

"Sure I do!" said Hades. He pointed at Ashe, Princess of Dalmasca. "In order to join the Tournaments…you have to be already dead!"

Ashe turned as pale as pale can be. For a minute, they were afraid she might faint. Then she recovered. "You have no proof" she said. "That I am dead. So how do I know you're not lying?"

"Look girl, I'm the Lord of the Dead. I know dead when I see it."

"But I'm alive! I know I am!"

Hades pointed at Ashe. "Well…I didn't want to have to do this. But I have no choice. Look at yourself."

Ashe looked down at herself and screamed. Pete gasped. Sora gulped and looked at his shoes. Donald covered his eyes and Goofy covered his mouth. There was a long jagged slash that ran all the way across Ashe's torso. The white of bone could clearly be seen as well as some of the organs.

"Wh…what is this?" Ashe asked, her voice growing into a hysterical scream. "Why don't I feel any pain? Why isn't there any blood? What's happened to me?!"

"That kiddo, is called being dead" said Hades with a smug look. "Welcome to the Underworld! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

* * *

Nexumair looked down to see King Mickey struggle to his feet. The King ran off. At the same time, one of Nexumair's sabers cracked. "Hmmm" said the Confident Fencer. "The little bastard used his Keyblade to block the fatal blow at the last minute." Nexumair teleported in front of the King and pointed one of his elegant swords at him. "Do you _really_ think that you can escape my watchful gaze?" he asked.

"N…no" said King Mickey, swaying badly. "But I can try, Nobody."

"So you figured _that_ out as well" said Nexumair. "Even better reason to kill you. I didn't expect you to live after my first attack. I must congratulate you. You are far stronger than even Superior Xemnas imagines."

"You'll never win" said the King. "Your hearts are gone! They can never return to you. All you're doing is ravaging the worlds in vain and causing misery to countless innocents. It has to stop---now!"

"The Superior's noble goal is not yours to debate" said Nexumair. Suddenly, another Dark Corridor appeared at the top of the building Nexumair had come from.

"Hi there Nex!" said Demyx.

"Get down here and help me, number nine" Nexumair said without taking his eyes off the badly wounded King.

"O---" Demyx was about to say, when Kairi slashed him in the back. "----kay?!" he fell off the building and landed in a dumpster. Kairi jumped down from the building, landing next to King Mickey, at the same time the King passed out.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" she asked. Then she saw he was unconscious, and had many wounds. She glared at Nexumair.

"Kairi" said Nexumair. "The Eighth Princess of Heart. I should have known one like you would have sensed my aura." Without another word, he attacked.

It was one of the hardest battles Kairi had ever fought. She parried and blocked. Nexumair was faster than her eyes could follow. He was everywhere at once. Before ten minutes had passed she had been slashed in three places. She moved and ducked, trying to land a blow. There wasn't time to use her special ability, because that would require standing still. And if she did that, then she was dead. It also didn't help that he was shorter than she was, and could duck under most of her blows.

"I see you have _some_ knowledge of combat skill" said Nexumair as he watched Kairi's attacks. "You're constantly moving, weaving over to my back to attack there. In that case…Demyx!" he called. A flood of water bubbles came from the dumpster and slammed Kairi and King Mickey through the wall of an abandoned warehouse. Nexumair stepped through the hole. "Now that we are alone, I have many, many questions to ask you before you die."

The thing that scared Kairi the most about the Confident Fencer was the way he spoke. Unlike the other Nobodies of Organization XIII, he did not pretend to have emotion when he didn't have to. He spoke with a flat, toneless voice that let her know that he could cut her to ribbons and not have a second thought about it.

"K…Kairi" said King Mickey as he regained consciousness. "Run…leave me. I'll…hold him off as long as I can."

"I won't let you die!" Kairi said tearfully. She huddled her body over the King's. "You'll have to kill both of us, Nexumair!"

"I was already going to do so" was the flat response. He moved closer to them in the blink of an eye, slashing down with both of his sabers. Suddenly, a white dome formed around Kairi and the King. "Wha…what is _this?" _Nexumair asked.

"Thank you Kairi" whispered King Mickey.

"_I _did this?" Kairi asked.

"Y-yes" said the King and Kairi could see the effort of talking was taking a terrible toll. "Not only…are you a Princess of Heart…you are also…a Keyblade Master. That makes you different from the others…able to shield and protect and do things with your heart energy that others…wouldn't be able to do. Not even Sora…who is the Ultimate Key."

They were interrupted as Nexumair's sabers continued to hack at the shield. Kairi cried out as it was hit. It felt as if he were stabling her in the heart with each blow. The shield's light began to get dimmer and dimmer as the attacks continued. Nexumair's face never showed any expression as he attacked, and Kairi suddenly knew what the bandits at the Villain's Vale had saw as they died by this boy's hand or order. It didn't take an expert on the heart to realize that the shield wasn't going to be able to take much more of this endless pounding.

"Kairi" said the King. "When the shield falls, _run!_ I will attack Nexumair and try to buy you time. You must warn Riku and Sora about this. Nexumair is the Captain of the Bastion Knights. If he is a Nobody…then nowhere in Radiant Garden is safe for you."

Kairi tried to concentrate on what the King was saying through the waves of pain. "Got…it…" she said. At that moment the shield flickered and died.

"_GO!" _King Mickey cried as he launched himself at the Confident Fencer. Nexumair Nevy swung his sword---and it was blocked on Tine's arm.

"Tine!" Kairi and Mickey together.

"You hurt me badly, Mickey Mouse" said Tine, still holding Nexumair's blade. "In body…but more in mind. The only reasons that I am saving you is because Kairi is with you and she's a friends of Riku…and so that I can kill you later myself. Now run, while I take care of this bastard!"

"I think not" said Nexumair and drifted into a Dark Corridor that he made in the wall (sort of what Saix did when Riku had him pinned) and vanished.

They all stood staring at each other for a while. Kairi was the first to speak. "You know, Tine---" she began, but Tine made a Dark Corridor and made a quick exit as well.

"We've got to get out of here" said the King, but he slumped to the ground. The next thing he knew, Kairi was giving him a piggyback ride. "Kairi, you don't have to---"

"The problem with all you Disney Castle folks" said Kairi, "with the exception of Donald, is that you're too nice. Just take advantage of the fact that I'm willing to do it." She smiled. "It's what my heart commands." Mickey smiled as well. "So where do we go?" Kairi asked.

The King thought about it. "Hmmm…we have to get to the Gummi dock. Then we can find Riku."

"Good idea" said Kairi. "I'll leave you to prepare the ship, and I'll find Riku." As they ran through the streets, Kairi just hoped they didn't encounter any more Organization XIII operatives.


	15. Fear

**Fear **

The Palace of Memories on Aquivale was one of the most beautiful places that one could imagine. It took up three whole sections of the city of Mortain, west of Camelot. It was made of white marble, veined with red and blue stone. Its delicate archways and bridges looked so fragile, that it seemed a bird might break them, yet they were extremely sturdy. It had four towers, all pointing straight up toward the sky. In the sunset the sun's last rays caught the gold spires of the towers with blood red brilliance. Colossal statues of gargoyles and other creatures that Xemnas couldn't even name fenced in huge hanging gardens filled with fertile plants from a thousand worlds. In all, the sight of the place was enough to make even someone with no emotions weep. But Xemnas was not here to admire the scenery. His Dark Corridor appeared at the Walk of Reverence, a silver path that began at the gates of the Palace. The enchantment that lay on this place blocked off all access to the inner chambers of the structure. One had to teleport to the gates and be let in. The Superior of Organization XIII was here to make a request. A guard, dressed in red armor walked up him. The armor was designed to make a fearsome figure. Its crimson points and spikes made the guard appear taller than he actually was. The figure's face was hidden behind a mask that was in the shape of a leering metal demon, all horns and ragged mouth.

"Your business here, sir?" the guard asked, pointing his spear at Xemnas' chest.

"I have come to speak with your master" the Nobody said softly. "I have an appointment with her. I believe that it will take but a few hours." Xemnas hoped that the guard wouldn't notice the bulge on the stomach area of his robe, where something…very precious was contained.

The guard sighed. "You are Superior Xemnas of Organization XIII?"

"I am" said Xemnas. He cleared his throat. "You are interfering with my appointment with these questions. I have to meet with _your_ master soon."

"Very well" said a group of about nineteen guards emerged from the marble wall.

"I see" said Xemnas. "You nineteen were camouflaged so that if I _was_ someone who wasn't supposed to be here, then I would be killed instantly." The Superior nodded his head in respect. "If only the lesser Nobodies could be taught such sophisticated security measures."

The guard at the gate merely nodded for the Superior to get in the Palace. "We can't leave the gates open all day…sir" he said gruffly.

"Of course" said Xemnas and walked through. He shuddered as he passed through an almost solid wall of magical enchantments that had been laid over the Palace of Memories and its grounds. This place was a prison. A beautiful and exotic prison, but a prison all the same. And Xemnas had come to ask the inhabitant of this prison for help. Help achieving his goal of creating his heartless empire.

As he approached the main doors, they were opened for him. A boy wearing a strange assortment of clothes stood there. Xemnas blinked; afraid his eyes were playing tricks on him. Was that a _tail_ poking out of the boy's pants?

"Hi there Sir" he said. "Just on time." He introduced himself. "Zidane Tribal at your service. I'm Head butler of the house. If you want anything, just ask now"

"Yes, that is wonderful" said Xemnas. He fingered the parcel he was carrying in his robe. "Now, I need to hurry to the place where your master chooses to have our meeting."

"Oh, okay" said Zidane. "That would be the King's Conference room." He whispered, "Well…that is it _was_…before Lady Morgan was imprisoned in here."

Xemnas followed Zidane up the stairs and through long hallways decorated with exquisite paintings and statues. The floor was carpeted by a fabulous (and most likely outrageously expensive) red carpeting that went everywhere. They soon arrived in the King's Conference Room. "Here you are sir" said Zidane as he let Xemnas into the Conference Room.

The room was very large, almost the size of the Castle Chapel inside the former Hollow Bastion. A large rectangular oak table sat in the center of the room. Sitting at the head of that table was a girl. She was dressed in a black dress that reminded him of Namine, that memory messing bitch he'd kept around for some reason. She resembled Namine in other ways too. She had the same delicate look, yet while Namine's sapphire eyes had shown her to be weak all the way through, these blood red eyes showed her to be cruel and cold. Half of her blond and silver hair was held up by a blue object like a clip, causing the other half to slightly obscure her face though he could clearly see through it. Her thin arms were decorated with bracelets and other accessories that accented her porcelain complexion. Her pink lips curved up into a slightly mocking smile when she saw Xemnas' concealed object, revealing white, pointed teeth. "What are you carrying, Xemnas?" she asked. "And is it so dire that you must hide it from the Gate Wardens?"

"It is" said Xemnas, sitting in a chair. This girl was the key to his victory over the Keyblade Master and his allies. She may have looked like a mere child…but Morgan le Fay had enough dark magic power in her pinkie to squash all of Organization XIII. "I have come to ask a favor of you, Lady Morgan" said Xemnas. He pulled a square object, wrapped in brown paper from his robe and placed it on the table. "This is more than enough to guarantee your service, I think" he said. "After all---"

"Xemnas" said Morgan quietly. She had a soft, whispering voice. "If what is in there money, then you are wasting your time. Why should I bother with money when I can summon it out of the air? Or for that matter, what _use_ would I have for it when I am imprisoned here, day in and day out?"

Xemnas smiled. "Ah…but it is not money. It is a Sealing Gem" he said. "I had a sorceress…friend work on it." In truth, he had forced Maleficent at light-saber point to make the object for him. She did not know what he was going to use it for. If she had known, then she would have refused, and died willingly. But that was another subject.

"A Sealing Gem!" Morgan gasped, her red eyes widening. "Give it to me!" she went to grasp for the parcel, but Xemnas grabbed it away from her pale hand could descend upon the magical object.

"Ah, ah, ah…not until we have an understanding" the Superior said. "I need your help in accomplishing something for me."

"Transforming the population of every world you can lay your greedy hands on into Nobodies like your own, miserable self."

"Not quite the way I would have said it, but that's about it" said Xemnas.

"Give me the Gem" Morgan repeated. "If you knew what it was like, to be imprisoned in this place for years, centuries..."

"I have no emotions, remember" said Xemnas coldly. "Therefore, I cannot feel pity for your pitiable situation. I want only to gain for myself. You, Morgan le Fay are going to be _very_ useful to me. That is, if you agree. What does that tasteless god of the Underworld say? Ah, yes: it's a deal…no strings attached. Get out of jail free! And you _are_ in jail my dear Morgan."

Morgan glared at him. "Fine. I accept your terms…Nobody. For only a Nobody could be capable of such cruelty."

Xemnas shook his head. "You hurt me Morgan…I have heard tales of your own cruelty to people. I would say that we are in the same category."

Morgan shook her head. "We are not in the same category. Because I have a heart and you don't."

Xemnas gave her the Sealing Gem. It was a pulsating crystal ball, filled with all colors…and yet none at the same time. To look at it for too long would drive one insane, and that was why Xemnas had covered it. However, Morgan stared into its swirling depths without blinking. "I accept" she said again. The ball flashed with rosy pink light. For a minute all the lights in the room seemed to go dark.

The sun sank behind the horizon.

Then the lights in the Palace came back on. "I am free" Morgan said.

"Yes" said Xemnas, opening a Dark Corridor. "Now that you are…you are in my debt."

"Superior Xemnas" said Morgan. That was a good sign, Xemnas thought. Calling him Superior. "What are you the most afraid of?"

"What kind of question is that?" Xemnas asked. Suddenly he looked at his hand which was outstretched to the Dark Corridor. It was a skeleton, bits of rotted flesh clinging to it. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Xemnas cried.

"You fear dying before you can reach your goal" said Morgan, and Xemnas' hand was once again whole in its black glove.

"I'll…I'll give you a day to pack your things" Xemnas breathed sweat dripping down his face. "Then you will move to the Castle That Never Was. I will send Saix to escort you." As he walked into the darkness, he thought to himself that he would have to lay down some rules for their new ally. She was a bit uppity for his tastes.


	16. Return

**Return **

After Ashe had been told that she was dead, she had retreated into a kind of trance of horror. Whenever they tried to wake her from it, she pushed them away. Finally, Sora gave up. Hades hadn't been very much help either, always quick to make a remark about "getting used to life down here."

"What're we going to do, guys?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" said Goofy. They were all gathered in the Inner Chamber of the Cave of the Dead. A Gummi Port glowed behind a cluster of rocks.

"We can't just leave her like this" Sora said. "But…I don't know what else to do with her."

"I say we try and wake her up again" said Donald. "Maybe she---" he was cut off by a loud and echoing voice.

"THIS IS THE EMERGENCY MESSAGE OPERATING SERVICE!" the voice yelled from the Port. The Gummi Port's light had begun to turn red instead of green. "THIS IS A GENUINE EMERGENCY AND NOT A DRILL. REPEAT, THIS IS A GENUINE EMERCENCY AND NOT A DRILL!"

"Someone turn that thing off!" Pete shouted, his hands over his ears. "I can't stand it much longer."

"Quiet you" said Donald over the din.

Then, amazingly it quieted down. Then clearly they could hear King Mickey's voice. "Guys, this is the King. I don't have much time now, so listen and listen well! There's a lot of trouble going on at Radiant Garden. We need your help. Kairi is gonna look for Riku. The Organization's attacking the town, and Nexumair's one of them! He's a Nobody and he attacked Kairi and me."

"That bastard…" Sora began.

"Shhh!" said Donald.

"They're after Tine and if she's gone where I think she has, then they stand a pretty good chance of getting her too. Hurry Sora! Leon and the others are pretty injured too, so we're a bit short of trained fighters."

"Okay everyone" said Sora. "We have to get to Radiant! On the double!"

"Sorry Ashe" said Goofy sadly. "But the King needs us. I hope you can forgive us." He walked into the Gummi port and disappeared. Donald did as well. Pete was about to, but Sora blocked the way with the Kingdom Key.

"Oh no you don't" the Keyblade Master said. "I still don't trust you. You'll stay here and look after Ashe. She won't need too many things because she's…well you know what she is!" he said and disappeared as well, leaving a very stunned Pete behind.

* * *

As the battles raged on, Yuffie had to put all of her ninja training to work. She hacked at the Nobodies that pressed in from all sides. Aerith stood next to her, casting Curaga spells at the need.

In the Castle Gardens Yuffie killed several Dusks with her shuriken spin attack. The problem was, for every one enemy felled, five more sprang up to replace them. "Ouch!" Yuffie cried as a Dusk's blade-like hand punctured her stomach. Yuffie clasped her hand to the wound, holding off the other Nobodies while waiting for the Curaga that would get her back on her feet. But it didn't come. She whirled to see Aerith struggling with several of the monsters.

"Are you having trouble?" asked a voice from the top of the Garden Wall. A man wearing a black robe of an Organization XIII member appeared. One lock of silver hair fell over one eye. This one eye watched the plight of the two women with cynical amusement. "It's useless, you know" he said. "They are especially devoted this time, because they smell that victory is close at hand."

"Go to Hell!" Yuffie snarled, finishing off another Dusk. She teleported to another section of the Garden in a puff of white smoke. "You underestimate the Great Ninja Yuffie!" she said, a big smile on her face. The man in black shook his head.

"How wonderful it must be to have a heart" he said. "You can still smile like that in the face of certain death. That must be…most enjoyable."

"Not really" said Yuffie as she swung her shuriken to keep back the horde of Nobodies, all while keeping her blood inside by pressing a hand to her stomach. She was beginning to get dizzy. If this didn't end soon…then it wasn't going to be pretty. Yuffie's thoughts were interrupted by a large whoosh of wind over her head. She saw half of the Dusks disappear in the swing of a huge sword. A huge _familiar_ sword. "No…" the ninja gasped, falling to her knees. "It can't be…_you_ can't be…is it really you?" she said to the black clad figure.

"Yes it is" said Cloud Strife as he shifted his sword to attack more of the Nobodies. "Yes it is."

Zexion frowned. "Hmmm…and annoying interruption to our party" he said, sounding like a corny movie villain.

Cloud looked at Aerith. "Aerith" he said.

"Cloud…I knew you would come back. I always knew you would. You had it in your hea---"

"Aerith" Cloud said. "Get Yuffie somewhere safe. She's bleeding badly. Then, get Squ---Leon and tell him to get his ass over here, now!"

Aerith nodded and helped the pale and sweaty Yuffie away from the fight zone.

"Now it's just you and me" Cloud said to Zexion.

"I don't have any interest in fighting you" said Zexion in a bored voice.

"I know you don't" Cloud said with a grin. "It's not so easy fighting a _real_ warrior, instead of women, eh?"

Zexion sighed. "If you want to make me angry, it won't work. I have no emotions to flame and burst at your teasing."

"Then I'll come to you!" Cloud roared and jumped to where Zexion was. He swung down with the Buster Sword. Zexion teleported to another section of the Garden Wall. The Buster Sword took a chunk of stone from the floor. "Hmm. I missed" Cloud said in disappointment. "You sure are a slippery bastard."

Zexion smiled a thin lipped smile. "They don't refer to me as the Cloaked Schemer for nothing." He pulled out a large and thick book, seemingly from nowhere. Cloud didn't blink. He had seen much stranger things on his travels. "You would, warrior, be unwise to underestimate me, or any other member of Organization XIII" he said. Abruptly the pages of the book flew out and straight at Cloud. The former SOLDIER leapt out of the way. The pages stuck straight into the stone.

"You're full of surprises, eh?" said Cloud. He blinked in surprise as a small cut appeared on his cheek.

"Like a lover's kiss of death" Zexion said and hurled more pages at him. Cloud dodged the razor sharp missiles again and swung at the Nobody. But the Schemer was faster, and teleported before Cloud could land a hit. "Taking me seriously now?" Zexion asked. "I gave your lady friends a chance. Had I challenged them myself, they would have been dead in seconds." He dusted his hands off. "It's just that I _hate_ fighting."

"Well, let's end it then!" Cloud swung at Zexion and missed again.

"Surely that's not _all_ you have" the Nobody said as he hurled more pages at Cloud. "If it is, then this fight will be over very quickly." A tornado of pages surrounded Cloud.

"Not good" Cloud muttered as he called upon his SOLDIER training, trying to find a way out of the deadly trap. The pages closed in and cut through flesh like paper. "Yaaaagggggghhhh!" Cloud cried out as he was cut in a thousand different places. _Th-this is k-kind of funny_ he thought. _Death o-of a thousand p-paper cuts._ Cloud collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood.

"I truly hate fighting" Zexion muttered as he teleported and left the warrior to die.

* * *

As soon as Sora arrived at the Gummi Port at the Postern, he knew something was wrong. It was way too quiet for this time of day and a hushed silence lay over the air. Then a warning siren cut through the stillness. "Okay guys" said Sora. "Let's spilt up and find the King and Kairi. "I'll find Kairi, you find King Mickey!"

"But what about Nexumair?" asked Goofy. "He won't be happy to see us."

Sora thought about it. "Hmmm. You're right. I could probably take him though. Let's go! Our friends are waiting!"

What Sora and his friends didn't know was that the Melodious Nocturne was hiding underneath the stairs that led up to the Postern. "Hee, hee, hee" Demyx giggled. "This is _great!_ I can get rid of Sora and the others, without sharing a bit of credit with Luxord, Zexion, or Nexumair. And maybe I might…" he trembled at the thought. "Maybe I might even snag Tine! Boy, did they _ever_ send the _right_ person for this job!"

* * *

**Boy, this is priceless. These guys are so overconfident it's not even funny…and they don't even know about their Superior's unholy alliance with what has to be the most evil sorceress of all time. See you next chapter! **


	17. Riot

**Riot**

Sora raced through the streets. He could see almost no one in the houses. "Where is everyone?" he asked. But there was no answer. Occasionally, a stray dog or cat would cross his path, but otherwise, there was no one. "Riku! Kairi!" he called. "Where are you guys?" then he saw it. A flash of red hair down the street. Then the person ran down the entrance to the Bialy. "Kairi wait!" Sora called as he ran after his friend. "It's dangerous here!"

But Kairi paid not attention to his calls. She instead ran for the Great Maw. Sora growled in anger and followed. He knew Kairi thought of herself as an Keyblade Master and that was all well and good…but putting herself deliberately in danger? Well, that was something else entirely! He summoned the Follow The Wind Keychain and picked up the pace. They arrived in a ruined area that hadn't been fixed as part of the original castle. It was a massive square of mosaic tiles that were broken and stained with dust. Broken and cracked columns stood in crazy, leaning angles. Kairi was dressed a lot differently than he remembered. She had a white T-shirt and blue jeans, and a…Heartless insignia necklace? Suddenly things became clear to him in a flash. He was chasing Tine and in his haste to find Kairi, his mind had made her into Kairi.

"Tine!" Sora called. Tine looked at him and glared. Then she continued to run. Sora sighed and hurled the Keyblade at her. It hit Tine in the back and she fell in a heap with a snarl of anger.

"What do you want?" she said, getting up. Sora noticed that she didn't look to good right then---definitely not as injured as when she was after their first battle, but still a bit beaten up. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Tine snapped at him. "I'm in a hurry, so I can't talk right now. How about in fifty years, eh?"

"Why are _you_ in such a bad mood?" Sora demanded. "What did I do to deserve it?"

Tine laughed at him. "What did you do?! You made me cater to a bunch of assholes that treat me like dirt! That's what you did, Sora!"

"I'm sorry!" Sora said. A blue aura had begun to form around Tine, and then it vanished.

"Just shut up and help me" she said. "I have to get off this rock while the Organization is busy."

"Okay" said Sora. "Do you know where the King and Kairi and Riku are?"

"I couldn't give a damn about the King. As for Kairi, I think she's with him. Riku…I was looking for Riku when you interrupted me with your hallucinations."

"You really care about him, huh?" said Sora.

"Shut up, Keyblade Master" said Tine. "Why should you bother yourself with a 'monster's' feelings?" she pushed Sora in the chest, sending him back a few steps. "You and your light dwellers, keep away from me!"

"Look, I---" Sora was about to say, when a Dark Corridor formed along the path to the Great Maw.

"Ah!" said Demyx as he came out. "That looks nasty. Want me to take it off your hands for you?" he said, pointing at Tine.

"You" said Tine, gritting her teeth in anger at once again being called an "it". "You're the one who was after me in Twilight Town."

Sora groaned. "Oh no, not you. I thought Kairi whipped your ass."

Demyx shook a finger at the group. "I don't think so. See, I let her and her friends win, because I felt sorry for them. But now, the Superior is anxious to get his hands on our Kingdom Hearts, so there's no room for mercy."

Sora gasped. "Your _Kingdom Hearts?!" _he pointed at Tine. "What are you talking about? First of all, Kindgom Hearts is an inanimate object! Second, she's an entity of darkness! She doesn't have a heart!"

Demyx laughed. "How stupid you are, Keyblade Master! She doesn't have _a _heart. She has thousands! Millions inside her! _That's _why she is able to control the darkness power! She has too many hearts for the darkness to take!" Suddenly he stopped and put his hands over his mouth. "Maybe I said too much for the Superior's liking" he said in a meek, quiet voice. Then he smiled again. "But it doesn't matter! Because you'll be dead and Tine will be ours."

"I don't think so" Tine said. She tried to summon her sword, but then remembered that Mickey had destroyed it a few hours earlier. She sighed. It looked like she would have to deal with using energy beams. She hated that. It was annoying and she liked physical attacks better. Sora stepped in front of Tine, Follow The Wind raised in attack.

"If she's what you guys are after, then I have to stop you! Tine, run!"

Demyx stuck out his tongue. "This place is sealed. Luxord worked on it earlier to prepare the trap. Now we've got you!" he ran forward, playing his sitar like crazy. "Dance, water, dance!" he called. Immediately they were surrounded by water clones. Sora hacked at the water beings before time ran out. If they did, then Demyx would automatically win. Tine grabbed one of the clones and swung it like a whip and smashed into the others. Soon they were all gone.

Demyx changed tactics quickly. "Oh yeah!" he said as he floated up in the air and flew toward them. Under him, geyser of water smashed all out of its way.

"Blizzard!" Sora yelled. Demyx deflected it with his sitar and smashed Sora out of the way with it. The Keyblade Master was still in midair when a collection of water bubbles smashed into his body, sending it into the columns.

Tine threw a punch, but Demyx avoided it. "Sora!" Tine yelled. "This isn't the time to be taking a nap! We have to fight!" she threw balls of energy at Demyx, but the Melodious Nocturne dodged and they blew up behind him.

"Take this!" Sora yelled. He hit Demyx in the stomach with the Keyblade. Skull shaped stars erupted around Demyx.

"Aggghhhh!" the Organization member staggered back under the blows. Tine went to join him---and they were all knocked back by a barrage of water bubbles!

"Ahhh!" Tine cried out as Demyx hit her over and over with his sitar.

"What's wrong, Kingdom Hearts? Dance to the beat!" he laughed.

"You…you bastard…" Sora said as he picked himself up off the floor and rushed at Demyx. He hit at Demyx's back. "I'll teach you to hit girls!" he cried. Demyx danced out of the way. Then, incredibly, he began to play his sitar. No attacks, just playing!

Sora motioned to Tine to be quiet. She nodded. She hated Sora's guts, but she knew her own existence depended on winning this battle. Sora snuck up behind the water user and smashed him in the back with the Keyblade, so hard that he went flying into the air with a scream. Sora then proceeded to whack and whack him in midair, sending him crashing to earth. Tine took advantage of that to smash him with a few energy balls. Demyx's robes were torn, and his skin singed and he was bleeding----well, _darking_----from several places, but the bastard wouldn't go down, Tine thought. She cried out in pain as he hit her with a few more water balls. Sora's Keyblade blocked the rest of them. Suddenly, Sora screamed in horror. A ball of water had formed around his head, choking off his air supply.

"See, I can control water like this too" Demyx said smugly.

_Demyx, you water wielding, sissy, son of a bitch_ Roxas said from Sora's mouth. _I hope you get run over by a car, and then taken to a dumpster and then buried in it! _

"Well, number thirteen, I do kind of smell like trash" said Demyx. "After that girl Kairi knocked me into a dumpster like that. With no warning at all. Nexumair's probably going to be pissed. He's not like you, Roxas. He's cold and cruel…he doesn't think my sitar playing is any good."

_Then let Sora go, damn it!_ Roxas screamed as Sora fell to his knees. _If he dies, _I _die!_

"I know" said Demyx. He shrugged. "But that's how it goes." He walked over to where Tine was watching. "Look closely and enjoy" he said. "We know you hate Keyblade Masters. So why don't you just enjoy him dying before I take you back to Headquarters?"

Tine gritted her teeth in rage and indecision. Why was this happening to her? She hadn't asked to be born; she had been created my Maleficent and her twisted sorcery. She had just learned that her powers were not what they seemed; she had a countless number of hearts inside of her, and now she was wondering whether to save a Keyblade Master's life or watch him die. Tine felt her instinctive rage rise again in a great red wave. _Not this time_ she thought. _This time I'll control it. I _won't _go crazy like I did in the Marketplace…this time, I'll channel it. _She looked at Demyx's sitar, trying to shut Sora's gurgling, dying screams out of her ears. _People say that music playing is a good way to channel anger_ this had been downloaded as well _But I don't have an instrument. I don't have an---_and then she did. It was guitar she saw in her hands. It was an electric guitar with two handles. It was blood red and both handles had the Heartless insignia. The word Riot had been inlaid in silver under the strings. "This is Riot" said Tine, awe in her voice. "This is my weapon. Riot, the Guitar of Rage."

"Hah! As if a _guitar_ could best a sitar!" said Demyx. "You want to fight me with that thi---"

Tine slammed Riot's strings and an amazing blast of sound came out. It was tangy and loud, just what an electric guitar should be. A wave of blue energy splashed out, hitting Demyx and sending him flying back about sixteen feet in the air. He landed with a cry of pain. At the same time, Sora's bubble popped.

"T-th-thank you" he gasped.

"I can beat you!" Demyx said. There was a large slash across his chest where he had been hit by the energy wave from the guitar. Dark particles rushed from that injury. The Melodious Nocturne was doubled over in pain. He strummed the sitar. Tine played Riot, gently this time. The energy came back and formed a blue bubble around her and Sora. The rock hard water balls bounced against it harmlessly.

"Damn it!" Demyx cried. He played his sitar again. This time more clones appeared. Instead of being figures of water, these actually looked exactly like the Melodious Nocturne. "Which one is real?" they all teased, readying their sitars.

Tine slammed Riot's strings and an energy circle slashed all of the clones at the same time. They made popping sounds as they disappeared. _Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! _"_Agggggghhhhhhh!" _cried the real Demyx as was hurled to the ground by the blasts.

"I'd say _you're _real, my annoying friend" said Tine calmly.

"N-now it's your turn to be in trouble" Sora gasped, leaning on Tine's shoulder. Tine shrugged him off, and the Keyblade Master fell to the ground.

"Leave, or I'll kill you. I told Pete this in Twilight Town. If anyone tries to capture me, or use me as their property, I will kill them without hesitation."

"But the Superior---" Demyx began.

"Then come to me and die, all of you!!" Tine yelled and slammed the strings again. Darkness particles flowed from tiny cuts on her fingers, but she didn't notice them. The blue energy wave that came this time was _huge._ It washed over Demyx like a great blue ocean wave.

"Guwaaaaaaaagggghhhhh!" Demyx screamed as he was blasted backwards. He slammed into the columns and slumped to his knees. His sitar cracked and fell in two halves. "Th….wow" he said. "I…don't…think…I'll ever…go…to another…concert…again." Then he fell facedown on the ground. In a matter of minutes, his body had dissolved into a mass of dark particles which were then blown over the Great Maw by the wind.

Sora was on his knees, speechless. He had never seen such a weapon, or that kind of power. He suddenly realized that if Tine had used that kind of power with him, he would have been killed. He crawled over to her and pulled on the leg of her jeans.

"What is it?" Tine asked.

"Please don't kill me!" Sora pleaded.

Tine's emerald eyes regarded Sora for a while…then she laughed. "Ha, ha! Keyblade Master Sora on his knees. That's a sight I'll save for bad day. But get up. I'm not going to kill you. We have to find Riku, and clean up the rest of the rats in this town."

* * *

At the entrance to the place where they had fought Demyx, Nexumair watched, dressed in an Organization member's robe. One of his swords was in his hands. He could kill the weakened Sora easily…but Tine he wasn't sure about. A feeling that wasn't exactly fear rose up in the area where his heart should have been. This girl had beaten Demyx. And while being stupid, Demyx wasn't exactly a pushover. For Organization XIII standards he was a bad fighter, but he should have been able to win over them easily. He teleported off to let Xemnas know of these new developments. 


	18. Double Agena

**Double Agenda **

Xemnas teleported back to the Castle That Never Was in high spirits---well, as high spirited as a Nobody could get, anyway. He was well on his way to getting what he wanted. Any minute, maybe as soon as he arrived in his office, Saix would tell him that the plan had worked and Tine was captured. Maybe she was already in the Castle Dungeons! This made Xemnas' nonexistent heart quicken. He walked up the stairs in Twilight's View and into the Hall of Empty Melodies. "Perhaps I _will_ pay a visit to the Dungeons" the Superior mused to himself. Talking to oneself did not attract good attention. Xeonhort had had that problem a lot. Ansem always was telling his apprentice to _stop talking to himself! _It made him look insane. But, years later, he was still doing it. Or at least his Nobody was still doing it. Xemnas had no idea what Xeonhort's Heartless did when it was alone. And he didn't much care.

As soon as he arrived, he could tell that Tine wasn't there. There was no radiant feel of many hearts glowing and beating within one body. Just the dry feel of Nobodies and the cold feel of one who has eclipsed their heart with darkness. Following this trail, Xemnas made his way to Maleficent's cell.

The witch had changed in captivity. She had not been fed much, so her already thin body was skeletal. Her mouth was lined with bitter wrinkles from frowning so much, and the _substance_ seemed to be missing from her. This was a sight that Xemnas enjoyed very much. Even beings with hearts could become Nobodies of a sort, under the right circumstances. "And how are you doing, Maleficent?" he asked.

The sorceress sighed. "Why would you care, Xemnas? You obviously are not concerned with my welfare. In fact, I have no idea why you even keep me alive."

Xemnas arranged his face into an expression of what he thought sadness should look like. "Why, I am hurt" he said. "I was trying to keep you in the very best of health, so that you would live to see our surprise for you."

"What would that be?" Maleficent asked.

Xemnas crossed both his hands over where his heart should be. "The return of your beautiful, prodigal daughter, of course. You've done a good job Maleficent. I heard from Xaldin that she is quite pretty." He felt something like happiness as he watched Maleficent's gray green face become pure gray with horror.

"No! Tine must not fall into your hands!" she said in a hoarse croak.

"I'm afraid it's too late for such sentiments" said the Superior. "As we speak, an operation is already underway. Tine should be arriving soon." He looked up at the Dungeon ceiling. "A pity that I could not be the one to go with them. We made a game out of it…whose team would be the ones to go."

"Not only emotionless, but sick as well" Maleficent said through clenched teeth.

"Sick? I think not. We are merely heartless beings that seek what has been taken from us…by any means necessary."

"You _know_ what I mean" Maleficent said, frowning darkly. "Your insane plan to turn everyone into Nobodies."

"Yes…you haven't forgotten?" Xemnas asked.

"How could I? You grabbed me and sprayed me with your spit when you revealed it."

"An error I apologized for" Xemnas said. "Let it never be said that the Superior of Organization XIII, soon to be the Superior of all worlds was a rude being." He laughed. "I had to be a bit rude though, with Lady Morgan."

"Lady Morgan" Maleficent said. "Who is…you don't mean…"

"I mean Morgan le Fay" said Xemnas. "She is moving in soon. I think she will be a good companion and ally."

Maleficent was speechless for a few moments. When she did speak, her voice was shaking with anger, fear, and horror. "If you truly did release Morgan le Fay from her prison, to aid your desires…then you are truly more of a madman than I gave you credit for."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Maleficent, I do have to say I hope for your sake that you become a strong Nobody. And please, _try_ not to commit suicide. When your daughter is ours, you will have a front row seat for something interesting, I promise you that."

"You…released…Morgan le Fay…from her prison…" was all Maleficent could say. This was awful. Morgan was the most powerful dark sorceress there was. She could break a hundred Keyblades if she chose to. Sora and his bumbling imbeciles of friends wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell of beating her and her powerful magic.

"What if she attacks you?" asked Maleficent. "Do you actually think that you can _control_ Morgan le Fay? Or are you so far gone into your madness that you believe you can?"

Xemnas shook his head. "No, I don't for a minute believe that. But once I absorb Tine into my own body, I will possess the power of a god…the power of Kingdom Hearts. I will be able to erase any being I see fit to…or _create_ anyone I see fit."

"And what about the fools who have followed you for so long?" Maleficent asked, already knowing the answer.

"I will cast them back into the darkness from whence they came" he said in a dramatic voice. "And I will create new officers and overseers for my new empire…my new universe." The madman smiled. "But enough of my plans. What are _yours_ Maleficent? Whose side will you choose? Mine…or the Keyblade Master's?"

"I will choose whatever side happens to be winning" said Maleficent.

"A wise choice" said Xemnas. "Perhaps you are not---"

Saix abruptly teleported behind the Superior. "Forgive me Superior Xemnas" he said. "But there is something you should know."

"What is it?" Xemnas asked. "Is it about Tine?"

"Yes. Nexumair arrived and he reports---"

"He reports that Tine is safe and unharmed, and in our custody…doesn't he?" Xemnas asked in a dangerously low voice. The Luna Diviner backed up a step.

"N-no, sir. He reports that Demyx attempted to capture Tine, and that Tine and the Keyblade Master…" he looked at Maleficent and drew closer to Xemnas. "That Tine and the Keyblade Master worked together to defeat and _kill_ number nine."

"What?!" Xemnas raged. "Demyx was killed _again_ by the Keyblade Master!"

"Nexumair also described a weapon that Tine had…he said it was a double necked, bright red guitar. She called it 'Riot.' It's power was astronomical. The blow that finished Demyx could have taken out a section of the Castle, says number thirteen."

Xemnas teleported away, without a word to his aide-de-camp. Saix teleported away as well, hoping that he wouldn't take any of the blame for this.

* * *

One person had also been down here, and they sat against the wall, thinking about what they had seen. Axel sat, breathing hard. He had tried to follow Zexion's advice about asking the Superior about the dreams, but he couldn't find time to talk to Xemnas privately. Now he had seen his chance…but what he had heard between Xemnas and Maleficent appalled and repulsed him. He should have known that the Superior was a power hungry madman. Not having a heart didn't mean one was immune to megalomania it seemed. Axel sighed and stood up. Now there was only one thing to do. "Aw man, not again" Axel sighed. He was going to have to betray the Organization. 


	19. The Superior's Rage

**The Superior's Rage **

Nexumair awaited Xemnas in his office. As the Superior and Saix teleported into the room, he immediately sat down in a chair before his superiors.

"No, get up, get up" said Xemnas pleasantly. Nexumair got nervously to his feet. The boy's six sabers were piled on one of the chairs. "Now, explain exactly _what_ happened during the battle with Demyx."

Fiddling with the chains on the collar of his robe, Nexumair explained how Demyx had gained the upper hand. This brought a snort of disbelief from Saix, but Xemnas glared at him and he was quiet.

"Then, a guitar was summoned from nowhere, and I felt Tine's aura flare…it was more powerful than anything I've felt before" said Nexumair.

"I cannot help asking a single question" said Xemnas.

"And what is that, Superior sir?" asked Nexumair.

"Why didn't you think to _help at all?" _Xemnas asked. "Would it have killed you to lend a helping hand to your teammate and fellow member of the Organization?!" Xemnas grabbed the Confident Fencer by the front of his robe and threw him across the office. Nexumair fell into Saix, who pushed him forward again.

"I am sorry, sir" said Nexumair, behaving the part of the sorry subordinate. They were Nobodies; real feeling was impossible for them, only cold reason was left. Xemnas wanted Tine so that they could regain their hearts. He felt that Nexumair had hindered the mission and he was taking the logical course of action: yelling and possibly beating him. Nexumair wished to avoid that as much as possible. So he was doing the only logical thing and acting as if he was sorry. He wasn't sorry, and he wasn't proud of what he'd done. He was just nothing. Likewise, Xemnas was not angry, he wasn't happy either. They were all just nothing. However, that did not change the reality of the situation. Xemnas' fist collided with his face and he flew into the bookcases that were built into the white walls, scattering the books everywhere. "Uhhhh!" he cried out. Even if they could not feel emotions, they could feel pain.

"You stupid little fool" Xemnas spat. "You sat and watched the whole fight from the beginning and didn't do a thing about it?!" he breathed deeply. "Number thirteen, you disappoint me. I thought that you were different from Roxas and…Xavier. But if you do not make improvements, I might think that you are the same as they were."

"No sir!" said Nexumair.

"You left Demyx to die?" asked another voice as Xibar teleported into the room.

"Number two, what have I constantly stressed about using the _doors _when you enter this office?" Xemnas asked. "And when did this session with number thirteen become open to all who wished to take part?"

"Well, everyone's buzzing about it. So, did Demyx kick the bucket or not?"

"Yes, he did" said Saix.

"What the hell, kid?" asked Xibar, bending down to Nexumair's height. "Well, you know what you have to do, don't you?" he asked.

"What is that?" asked number thirteen.

"We've gotta pay them back!" the Freeshooter declared. "You've got influence in Radiant! Go and kill them while they're alone! Make it look like an accident." Once again, Xibar was demonstrating the Nobody's cold logic. What happens when someone takes a bite out of your group? Well, the logical thing to do it to make them pay for it.

"Nexumair" said Xemnas, sitting down at his desk. "Why did you let the Keyblade Master escape alive?"

"I believe he is useful to us, sir. Especially his silver haired friend."

"Riku?" asked Saix, his voice low with hatred.

"That one" said Nexumair. "If we play our cards the right way, then we may be able to make him into the device which snaps up our Kingdom Hearts. Tine is evidently attracted to him."

"Tine is…attracted to Riku?" Xemnas said. He abruptly sat up from his desk. "Where did you hear this?"

"What is it, sir?" asked Saix, but Xemnas hit him in the head with a stapler and he was silent.

"Tell me where, number thirteen. If you are lying I will be very upset."

"I heard it from his conversations with Sora, and from what a man named Leon and some other people were saying. Is something wrong, Superior?"

Xemnas raised his hands. "Not a thing. Now get out, all of you. I must think." After they had teleported, Xemnas put his head in his hands. This was an unforeseen advantage. Riku was a wellspring of dark power. So was Tine, due to the many hearts contained within her body. If he could get both of them together…then he could perhaps use the Riku's dark powers to harvest the hearts from Tine without the use of Vexen's ridiculous Kingdom Meter. The Superior smiled. From Nexumair's blunder, and the loss of that idiot sitar player, new opportunities blossomed.

"Saix" said Xemnas. The Luna Diviner abruptly appeared.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to go back to Aquivale…or what's probably left of it. Escort Morgan le Fay back to the Castle. If she resists, remind her of her debt to me."

"Debt sir? Morgan le Fay? Wasn't she imprisoned with the help of Merlin?"

"Are you questioning my orders, number seven?"

Saix shook his head. "No sir…I will do as you order." He vanished.

Xemnas shook his head. When had he thought becoming a god would be hard?


	20. Freedom For a Price

**Freedom---For a Price **

Maleficent sat in her cell, wondering what to best commit suicide with. There wasn't much. The metal room was mostly empty except for a small bed, a bowl of water and a plate of bread. Unless she wanted to choke herself to death, this didn't seem like a good place to end one's life. She sighed. When one of the Organization members appeared to check that she hadn't died or escaped, she would ask for a rope. She could tie a good hangman's knot and that would be that. She wondered why she was so depressed. Was it because of Xemnas' insane plan? Part of it. Was it because Morgan le Fay had been released from her centuries old confinement in the Palace of Memories by a madman? Definitely part of it. But that was not _all_ of it. Maleficent was worried about Tine. Not worried about Xemnas snatching Tine for his plans…but worried about Tine herself. She couldn't understand these feelings. She shouldn't be able to care for a living weapon…but Tine was more than that, wasn't she? Thanks to Pete, she was a thinking being with her own personality. She apparently harshly rejected anyone trying to use her for their purposes and was deeply suspicious of anyone who approached, claiming to be a friend. How did she know this? Maleficent wasn't sure about that either. She hadn't even known that she cared about Tine. She hadn't known until Xemnas had referred to the experiment as her _daughter. _Then he had said that Xaldin had thought her pretty. Maleficent had felt a giant red surge of protective anger, like an ocean wave. Had this Xaldin done anything _inappropriate _to her daughter? If he had, then she would have his eyes! Where had _that_ come from? Maleficent never had wanted any children, never even _liked_ children. But…it seemed like now she had a daughter.

"Perhaps I _am_ going insane from being confined for so long, with so little food and water" she said out loud. That was true. She had long ago enhanced her body with magic, altering both her physiology and appearance. Had anyone else been confined under these conditions, they would have died of starvation and thirst. She stiffened suddenly as she felt the presence of a Nobody. A man in a black robe, the hood pulled over his face appeared through a Dark Corridor. Knowing it was Xemnas, back for more verbal abuse, she sighed. But then she looked more closely. The moonlight streaming through the barred window of her cell showed that this man was much thinner.

"So, having a good time in there?" he asked.

Maleficent was silent.

"I'd bet you'd like to get out of there, wouldn't you?" the man asked.

"Why are you baiting me?" Maleficent asked.

The hooded and robed man sighed. "I'm not. Now listen to me. I can let you out of here." He was carrying a long, thin object wrapped in white paper. He unwrapped it to show her staff.

"What are you doing with it?" Maleficent asked harshly.

"I took it from the Treasure Vault" the man said. "It's a device you cast magic through, right?" he said, a teasing note in his voice. "So as I was saying…I can free you, but you have to do something for me. Got it memorized?"

"What is it you want me to do?" Maleficent asked.

"I want you to find Sora, and tell him about Xemnas. Tell him Xemnas is crazier than any of them ever thought. Tell them that he's released Morgan le Fay, and ask them to tell Merlin…although he probably knows by now."

"I will" said Maleficent. "Now, how do you propose to free me?"

The hooded man raised his hand and a Dark Corridor appeared on the back wall. Maleficent stepped through it gratefully, after taking her staff from the man.

After she was gone, Axel took of the hood. "Sorry about the identity protection, witch" he said. "But I can't have you reveal me if you do get caught." Then he teleported as well.


	21. Suspicions of The Heart

**Suspicions of the Heart**

At Merlin's house, everyone was recuperating from the injuries, both emotional and

physical that had been received in battle that day. Leon lay on the bed, his face swathed in bandages. Yuffie and Aerith sat next to him, telling him of what had happened in town after he had passed out. Cloud sat expressionlessly as Aerith bandaged his many wounds from Zexion.

"This…I can't allow this loss to stand" said Cloud as he thought of the silver haired Nobody. Aerith slapped him lightly on the back of the head.

"Cloud, please! Don't tell me you've found another Sephiroth! We're all going to stay here for now, until Sora gets back."

"I hope he gets back soon" said Goofy. Donald had gone out looking for Sora. Kairi sat on the table, looking at magazines, her right arm, her side, and left wrist bandaged where she had been slashed by Nexumair's swords. The King had also been treated by Aerith and was lying on another bed, asleep. Merlin sighed. "Yes, I hope he gets back as well…Your Majesty, I am very sorry. That Tine would do this…I'm sorry and I..."

King Mickey shook his head sleepily. "The fault lies partly with me. I said some very hurtful things to her. And she still saved us…" He fell back to sleep.

"Yeah" said Yuffie. "The nerve of that Organization XIII! To attack us on our own property like that!" she shook her head. "Don't worry Nexumair's going patrol even harder to look for those Nobodies."

"Nexumair?!" gasped Kairi.

"Maht's bwrong? (what's wrong?)" asked Leon through his bandages. Aerith shushed him and pushed him back down in bed.

"I think Nexumair may be one of them" said Kairi.

"That's stupid" said Yuffie. "What are you thinking, Kai?"

"Listen to me!" Kairi yelled. She pointed to the bandages on her wounds. "He attacked King Mickey, and did this to me. He and Demyx had us cornered. Tine saved us from him!"

"How is such a thing possible?" said Merlin. "Nexumair Nevy, a Nobody? But that cannot be! He comes from another world, true but so do most of us!"

"Yes, but most of us don't order the massacre of hundreds of men women and children" said Kairi. "Don't you all think it's odd that he did that? Okay, Xavier's' Flyers were a bad gang and they did terrible stuff…"

"Yes!" said Yuffie. "We wanted to bring them all to justice and make them pay foe what they did. We wanted Xavier himself and his top men to admit what they did. Nexumair himself said so."

"Then why did he _kill_ them all?" Kairi asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "I still don't believe that" said Aerith. "Nexumair is a wonderful boy. He's always so nice and…_kind. _Nobodies lack emotion."

"Yes, but they can _pretend_ it quite well" said Merlin. "Remember, Aerith, the members of Organization XIII remember what it was like to have hearts. They can mimic it very effectively."

"Tine was created my Maleficent, right?" said Kairi. Everyone nodded. "So here's what I think" she said. "I think that Xavier captured Tine because he was working for Maleficent. But Organization XIII wants her too. Maybe they instructed Nexumair to kill all the people there…so that anyone who was in contact with Xavier and the secret about Tine died there too!"

"What you're suggesting…do you realize the seriousness of what you are saying, girl?" asked Cloud. "If you accuse Nexumair of this officially, then you must have_ proof._"

Kairi waved her bandaged wrist in the former SOLDIER's face. "_This_ is my proof! When King Mickey and I tell the people what happened, they'll believe us! And Tine will tell them too!"

Cloud put his hand over his face. "Girl, if this Tine is the monster that I've heard about, the one who ravaged the town once, and then attacked the people of the Marketplace…then I think you will have a _very_ hard time backing up your story. Better stick to the King."

"Another problem faces us, _if_ we are to believe this is true" said Merlin. "Nexumair is very well loved by the people of Radiant Garden. And why shouldn't he be? He has kept them safe from the worst bandits and criminals we've seen. His skills are…" the wizard trailed off.

"What is it, Merlin?" asked Aerith.

"I just thought of something. Nexumair's powers…they are far too developed for such a young boy. It is as if he's had years of training…practicing all his life. Where did he say he was from again?"

"He didn't say" said Yuffie. "He just said he's from 'another world'. He doesn't even remember how he got here."

Merlin shook his head. "That is more evidence in the Nobody slot. But, what I was going to say is that he is well loved by the people. Tine…she killed a defenseless old man and…" he stopped again.

"Whab ist ib bhis bime? (what is it this time?)" asked Leon.

"Mr. Herman Doyle…Tine killed him with a piece of glass to the throat…and he died…_but his body was not found by those who cleaned the Marketplace after the rampage!" _

"What are you saying?" asked Kari.

Merlin took out his teapot and put it on the stove. Soon steam was coming out of it in little puffs. "I'm saying that I don't like this. It feels too much like an elaborate setup. Tine becomes enraged and attacks people. People run away and Tine runs away to an isolated section of town…and is snatched by the Organization! Nexumair makes sure this happens by telling the Knights not to come out, and people to stay inside their homes. That way, no one sees the kidnapping. Say however that this is interrupted by the arrival of King Mickey. He attacks Tine and they fight…King Mickey is attacked by Nexumair somewhere along the way so that he does not interfere with the plan. And you say that you rescued him? We shall have to wait for him to wake up to hear the rest of the story."

"I don't believe this" said Yuffie. "I just don't believe we're even talking about this!" there was a sudden knocking on the door and everyone readied their weapons.

"Come in!" called Merlin. "It's not locked or warded!"

"Here we are!" said Donald. He was standing in front of Tine. The red haired girl was standing next to Riku, and on Riku's back was…

Sora!" everyone cried. The Keyblade Master appeared to be on the edge of sleeping. He was terribly blue and there were dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were soaking wet. So were Tine's. Riku Tine, and Sora looked terribly tired, Sora and Tine most of all.

"Sora, you're safe! It's good to see you again" said Goofy. He helped his friend off Riku's back.

"N-nice to see you again, too" said Sora. "Now could someone lead me to the nearest bed?"

Goofy helped him into the back room to sleep.

"Nice to see you again. Riku, I thank you for carrying Sora all this way. Perhaps now that's you are all here, we can finally clear up something that we've been talking about." said Merlin to Riku and Tine. As soon as his eye fell on Tine, Leon began ranting from the bed.

"Hat wbon! I'b bonna hill er! (that woman! I'm gonna kill her!)"

"Shut _up_ Squall!" Yuffie said, putting a pillow over his head.

"Well, this is where I go" said Tine. She went to open a Dark Corridor, but Riku grabbed her hand.

"Stay, please?" he asked. Tine sighed, and sat on a mound of books.

"Thank you" said Merlin. "Tine, I want to know what you and Sora did to get yourselves so beaten up."

Tine explained about how she and Sora had been attacked by an Organization member who used water. Then she explained how she had killed him as an example to the others.

"Wait a minute!" said Sora, coming in from the back room. "There was something else that happened too. Demyx said that Tine can control the darkness because she has a million hearts inside her!"

Tine gave Sora a glare that promised painful death later. "Well, sorry" said Sora, leaning on Fenrir. "I had to tell them."

"He's right" said Aerith. She frowned at Tine. "As the Guild Leaders we have a right to know why Organization XIII sees fit to attack our town, putting our people in danger." Yuffie nodded fiercely in agreement.

"So they say you are a walking Kingdom Hearts" said Merlin. He stroked his long beard in thought. "I have never heard of such a thing…could it be possible?" he appeared to be talking to himself, and he made wild hand gestures. "Yes, yes I suppose so! By the laws of magic, I should be so! After all, it is nothing more than an agglomeration of hearts, is it not?!" he looked at Tine with amazement. "You, my girl, may be Kingdom Hearts!"

"_I_ am?" Tine asked. "You're crazy, old man. I'm out of here" she said.

"Sit down" said Merlin, steel in his voice. He walked over to another pile of books and began to rummage around. How he could find anything in the clutter, no one knew. Soon he fished out a book with a silver cover and black lettering.

"Ah, Azal Volume Twelve" he said and kissed the book, blowing dust off its cover. He dropped the book on one of the tables and began to flip through it madly. "Where is it now…" he muttered. "It should be in here…ah yes…it's amazing how complex questions can be solved with simple magic…always knew it was true…what is a spell like _this_ doing in a book like _this?!..." _and so on he carried on until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is! The Heart Redemption!" he cried triumphantly. "I found the spell that will answer our questions!"

"What is it?" cried Kairi eagerly. Everyone was on their feet and looking happy…except for Sora and Riku. Sora was worried about what he had awakened in Merlin. The old wizard looked positively maniacal. Riku was worried about the effect of the spell they used on Tine, or on her already unstable personality.

"Then hurry up and use it!" said Donald, jumping up and down.

"Wait guys!" said Sora, but they paid no attention to the Keyblade Master.

"What spell are you going to use on me?!" Tine said. She began to get up, but Leon was faster. He grabbed her arm before she could move. For a moment Tine's face was completely surprised. Then, she hurled the gunblade master into a pile of books. Leon rolled over, swearing foully.

"Look, if she doesn't want to do it, then don't try and force her!" Riku shouted, but like Sora, he seemed to have become invisible.

Cloud, Leon and Yuffie grabbed Tine and held her down on the floor. Her screams of rage and hate were horrible to hear. "Such a foul mouth" said Merlin. He clapped his hands and all the lights in the house went out.

"Magic?!" gasped Kairi.

"No, just automatic lights" said Merlin. He began to light matches. "First step of the Heart Redemption Spell, is to light the black candles. This is something that all of you can do, so get moving!" they scrambled to light the candles. Donald was about to use a fire spell, but Aerith stopped him.

"Donald, wait! If we're not careful the magic of that small fire spell might interfere with the greater magic of the Heart Redemption Spell."

"Oh, sorry" Donald said, embarrassed.

"Here, I got twenty candles" said Goofy. He placed them on the table.

"Let me _go!" _Tine screamed in fear. "I don't want to have a spell cast on me!"

"It's not going to hurt" Aerith said gently. "And we need to find out what exactly you are. If you are Kingdom Hearts, then we need to take action to see that you are protected for Organization XIII."

"I can't take any more of this" said Riku. He abruptly left the house and slammed the door behind him."I'll be back" Sora said and went after him. As he went outside, he ran after Riku.

* * *

A light rain was falling and the purple sky had turned gray. "Riku! Wait up!" he called. 

"What is it Sora?" Riku asked angrily. "Why are you following me? I'll be alright, just go back and help Merlin cast the spell!"

"You think I want to do it any more than you do?" Sora shouted back. The crash of thunder sounded in the distance. Both of them were breathing hard.

Way To Dawn appeared in Riku's hand. "You handed her over to the people, and they treated her like shit!" he yelled.

The Kingdom Key appeared in Sora's hand. "So what?" he snarled, his temper roused. "Maybe she deserved it for what she did? Have you forgotten what she did to me? You wanted to _kill_ her before!"

"Don't tempt me, Sora" Riku said, raising his Keyblade.

They both rushed at each other, faces disfigured by terrible snarls of hatred.

And that was when the bloodcurdling screams started coming from the house.


	22. Merlin's Mistake

**Merlin's Mistake **

Sora and Riku looked at each other in horror. The screams sounded like something made in hell. "What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Tine!" Riku yelled. He ran against the door, but cried out in pain as he was thrown back by a powerful electric shock. "Warded" he muttered as he picked himself up off the wet cobblestones.

"What do we do?" Sora asked. He knew some magic, but not as much as Donald and _definitely _not as much as Merlin, who had undoubtedly set this thing up.

Riku's answer was grim and shaking with anger. "We wait."

* * *

Aerith placed the black candles in a circle of six hundred and sixty six around Tine's body. The house was quiet as a tomb while everyone held their breath. 

"I will not lie to you" said Merlin. The flickering shadows from the candles played around his face, making him look like he had empty eye sockets (an awesome anime effect). "This is a dark magic spell. Dark magic is not kind and it is not friendly. It is made to hurt and injure. This is a spell that will call fourth---temporarily at least---the hearts that are within Tine. If any are at all, the magic will find them. He sighed and looked at Kairi. "When your heart was within Sora, Maleficent probably would have captured Sora and used it on him."

"Wait a minute!" Cloud interrupted. "If Maleficent would have used the spell, then it can't be a good one, can it?"

"Exactly what I said" said Merlin. "Now, are there six hundred and sixty six black candles placed in a star shape around Tine?"

"Yes" Yuffie said as one of Tine's hands pushed at her face, trying to gouge out her eyes. "Could you HURRY it up old man?!"

"Yuffie!" said Aerith. "Speak more respectfully to him. Merlin's another Guild Leader, just like you."

"Easy for you to say, when you're standing over there" said Cloud as he was hit again and again in the chest by Tine's head. "We can hold her, but I don't know for how much longer…and if she took out that Nobody like Sora says, then we may have a limited amount of time."

Leon muttered some agreement through the bandages. Tine's sneakers made tapping noises as her feet thrashed back and fourth over the floor.

"Make sure she does not knock over any of the candles" said Merlin.

Goofy and Donald held Tine's legs down. Abruptly the girl's screams and curses at them stopped. "Please" Tine said in a soft, scared voice. Her green eyes were beginning to water with fear.

"Let the Second Phase begin" Merlin said in a voice that echoed oddly. He took out a small knife from a drawer. Using it, he cut his finger. "Hmm…Cloud, could you hold her head steady for a minute?" Merlin asked. He used the blood to paint a symbol of a heart on Tine's forehead. Then he placed his right hand on the chest of Tine's white Restoration Committee t-shirt. Then he began to chant. And as he chanted, the tea kettle abruptly stopped steaming. The magical bag that Merlin carried fell to the ground. A pile of books that looked impossibly high fell to the floor, startling Kairi. All the small enchantments that Merlin kept on his house were disappearing as he poured all of magic power into the Heart Redemption Spell. The air began to grow heavy and the candles flickered.

"Uh…" said Goofy. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Shh! Be quiet!" Donald hushed him, in awe of the Deep Magic being preformed around him.

"Don't do this" Tine whispered, tears trickling down her face. But Merlin did not stop. Even if he had wanted to, he _couldn't _stop. The dark magic was in control of the wizard now, and he was lost in its fey attraction to all mages. Abruptly the smoke from the candles became runes. They enlarged and began to glow with a cold green light. They hovered like a halo about Tine's head. She froze in fear. Then the runes flew in a circle and landed on Tine's chest where they sank in like drops of water into dry ground. Tine's breathing stopped and so did her pleadings. All was silent inside the house, except for King Mickey's faint snores. Then, Tine opened her mouth and let fourth a hideous shriek of agony. Her body writhed in their arms, knocking over the candles and at one point actually arching off the floor. Multicolored light crackled around her twisting and turning form.

"_It-it hurts!" _Tine yelled. She then screamed again. It felt as if there were too many people inside one body. She could feel their thoughts and emotions bumping and twisting, fighting, striving for dominance. Her head was going to explode from all the memories that were flooding in.

_Kendra sat on a tire swing outside her house. She wondered what the strange darkness that had been on the horizon of her small island home for the last day was. Perhaps a strange kind of hurricane? Maybe, or it could it be----_

_Oliver was running for his life. The big boys were going to beat him to a bloody pulp for this one. There was only one chance. He could duck into the alleyway behind the big factories----_

_Roy wondered when Lt. Hawkeye was going to get back from the South Quarter. She had promised to pick him up some more of those apple pies. To be honest, he had gotten used to her spoiling him---_

Agony, mind numbing, heart stopping _pain_ was all that could be felt. It was all that _mattered. _Tine could feel her body being destroyed and then reformed constantly. She felt the hands on her let go.

"What have you done, you stupid old man?!" Aerith demanded.

"Now who's talking disrespectfully?" asked Yuffie. She had give up holding Tine down and all of them were watching her writhe and scream. Donald had covered his eyes and was facing a corner.

"This has to stop" said Goofy.

"I…I agree, it's too much, she's in pain" said Cloud. Even Leon, who hated Tine, was pale and speechless at the suffering before his eyes.

"She _should _be in pain, or the spell wouldn't be working" said Merlin in a saddened voice. He sat in a chair and poured himself a cup of tea. This spell rips the memories of the hearts inside of a person out into the open, along with the heart itself. In Tine's case she has a large number of hearts inside…so I'm afraid her ordeal is just beginning. Then Tine screamed again, and began to call out---in many different voices at once. It was like hearing an entire crowd of people talking at the same time.

It took Cloud Strife's entire SOLDIER training to keep from running away at that moment. It was the most unnerving thing he had ever seen.

"P…please!" Tine screamed in her multi voice. "I'll do _anything! _I'll…help you! I'll…join the Keyblades….just stop this _pain!" _she clutched her chest and screamed again.

Yuffie gave a large gulp that sounded suspiciously like a sob. She wiped her eyes. "What the hell were we thinking?" she asked in a teary voice.

"We indeed have Kingdom Hearts among us" said Merlin from his chair. Everyone glared at him.

"I'll go and…I'll go and get Sora…he is s-sure is taking a long time" said Kairi, wanting to get away from the screams and shrieks of pain inside the house.

Donald shook his head. "Merlin warded the doors against Riku…they can't get back in---" and that was when the doors burst off their hinges and onto the floor, revealing an enraged Riku and a tired looking Sora.

* * *

"We _wait?" _Sora said suddenly, as the screams grew worse. "Are you crazy, Riku? We _wait? _I didn't _wait_ when Kairi needed to be rescued!" 

Riku turned to Sora and pointed Way to Dawn at him. "Don't think that because I was interrupted from killing you, that I have forgiven you Sora. I still am angry with you. Don't compare this to Kairi."

Sora shook his head, rainwater cascading from his hair. It had become a downpour now. "She's your Kairi. Let me help you, Riku. I'll make up for what I did."

Riku looked at Sora for a while…then nodded. "Let's do it. I need some help anyway."

"How are we going to get in the doors?" asked Sora.

"Easy" said Riku. "When I was Maleficent's apprentice, she taught me a bit about wards. There are two types. Type A Wards prevent magical entry into a certain place. Type B prevents physical entry. But Type B has a weakness. Type B can be nullified after repetitive force.

"So you mean….?" Sora asked.

"Yes" said Riku. "If we keep smashing into the wards that Merlin set over the house, then we can get in…eventually."

"Eventually?" Sora asked. "What happens while we're doing it?"

Riku sighed. "Sora, don't tell me that after all we've come through, you're afraid of a little pain, are you?"

Sora grinned. "Not really!" they both charged the ward with a battle cry.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they were shocked again and again by the Type B Ward's magic. Sora hacked at the door with the Kingdom Key and Riku used his fists. They could hear the screams of anguish getting stronger.

"What…the…fuck…are they…_doing to her?!" _Riku cried out in rage. A red aura formed around his fist. He _smashed _through the ward and through the door with his fist. Sora saw that Riku had managed to open the door and joined him at the entrance.

"Uh…Riku…" he said, but Riku was staring at Tine on the floor. The place was dark except for the flickering light of a few black candles that hadn't been knocked over by Tine's thrashings and convulsions. Sora looked at Riku and gasped. Riku's face was terrible in the flickering light. He looked like a demon of shadows. And before Sora could get over his surprise at the way his friend looked, Riku acted.

* * *

Before anyone could do anything, Riku moved across the room like a flash of light. He grabbed Merlin out of his chair and slammed him into a cupboard, knocking over tea cups and other plates and things with crashes. 

"Hey!" said Yuffie, readying her shuriken. "Put him down, pal!"

Riku glared at her with all the hatred of the darkness itself. Yuffie at down in her seat and looked at her boots.

"WHAT….HAVE….YOU…ALL…DONE?!" Riku roared like a god of hell.

And everyone knew that Merlin had made a grave, grave mistake.


	23. Mother and Daughter

**Mother and Daughter **

Maleficent appeared in the Restoration Site. She breathed deeply of the air of freedom. She didn't know who the Organization member who had released her was, but she was certain that some kind of mutiny was going on within the group. She smiled coldly. All the better for her. Her first mission was to find Sora and his group. They had to be somewhere within the town. All it would take was some careful deduction. She cast a quick ward spell against the pouring rain and went off to enjoy her release from confinement. Suddenly, she stiffened. She could sense the building of a powerful dark magic spell. But it was too intense, too focused; the mark of someone who is used to regular magic and not dark kind. Now she knew where to go, the aura would most likely lead her to Sora. Then, something even more obvious than an aura came floating all the way to where she was. A scream, filled with agonized pain. Maleficent gasped in horror as she recognized the screams. It was Tine's voice! All over town, lights were going on, people opened windows, wondering what the terrible noise was.

* * *

Riku held Merlin by the collar of his robe and shook him again. "I'll ask one more time" he demanded. "What did you _do_ to her?!"

"We did what we had to" said Aerith, but she sounded unsure, and her voice trembled. Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy looked guilty.

"We cast a Heart Redemption Spell" said Merlin. "It is an extremely risky dark spell that will call on the hearts that are inside Tine. It is used when an individual has more than one heart inside them. As Tine is Kingdom Hearts, she has an infinite amount. Thus the terrible pain she went through."

"It's dangerous?" Riku yelled.

"Yes" said Merlin. "There is a nine in ten percent chance that the subject's mind could be destroyed by the agony of the spell process. It is only used---"

"By a mage who has nothing else to use" said a terribly familiar voice outside of the house. Sora and the others looked at each other. In the ruined doorway was a woman. This woman wore long black robes. The long, flowing sleeves of these robes were trimmed with violet and almost touched the floor. In her hand she held a long wooden staff. The staff was not unusual except for the top. It was topped with a glowing green ball at the top. The woman's skin was a pale grayish green and there were deep lines around her mouth. Instead of hair she had black horns that seemed to function in that way. She looked extremely stern and forbidding. Her long fingers were tipped with red nails. Maleficent strode into the house. She muttered a word, and the fireplace immediately filled with green fire, casting a sickly, radioactive glow around the place. "You cast an H.R.S. on Tine? It must have hurt her terribly. Her screams could be heard all the way across town" she said, looking at the girl, who had now passed out. "And what if her mind _is_ destroyed?" Maleficent asked in her cold voice. "What will you do then, Merlin? How will you explain to a Mage's Court that you cast a spell that was banned thirty years ago by the Order of Sorcerers?"

"It was banned?!" Yuffie demanded. "Why didn't you tell us this before you cast it?"

"I didn't think" said Merlin. "Riku, if you would please release me, I think we can all talk about this like rational human beings."

Riku reluctantly let the old wizard go.

"What are you doing here, Maleficent?" Sora asked. He pointed the Keyblade at her. "You're the one who caused all this! We should beat you right here and now!" there were murmurs of agreement from everyone except Merlin.

"You know why I've come, Merlin" said Maleficent softly.

"I do" said the old wizard. "Is it true? Has _she_ come back?"

"It is true" Maleficent said. "Xemnas of Organization XIII has released her from her long confinement in the Palace of Memories."

Merlin fell into a chair. "Tea…" he muttered. A teapot began to hop across the floor, but Merlin waved it away. "No…I need something stronger than that." He got up and poured himself a beer from his kitchen. Then he sat down. "T-tell me how it happened. Why would _Xemnas _of all people release Morgan le Fay into the universe? Is he mad?"

"All that and more" said Maleficent. "But, before I tell my story, you are going to get this girl into a bed and see that she is taken care of." As they all gave her questioning stares, she glared at them and said, "She is Kingdom Hearts after all. I wouldn't want my creation to be unhealthy."

Cloud picked up Tine's limp body in his arms. Like Hayner, so many days before, he was surprised at how _light_ she was. He could have held her with one hand. "Where should I put her?" he asked. "Somewhere away from any weapons?"

Merlin shook his head. The wizard seemed to have aged seventy years in the past few minutes…and he was old to begin with. "No, don't worry about that. She'll be too weak when she wakes up to do anything dangerous…if she wakes up at all. Some people don't. I only hope Tine has the physical and mental strength to pull through."

"If she does not, you will have _me_ to deal with" Maleficent said darkly.

"Just can it!" Donald yelled. "You don't care about her at all, so be quiet!"

Maleficent glared at the duck mage. "If you speak about it again…I will ensure that you are banished to a dimension where roast duck is served everyday!"

Riku stroked Tine's hair as Cloud carried her by. "I'm so sorry" he said. "I couldn't protect you…"

Maleficent looked at Riku. Was her former apprentice attracted to Tine? Strange how things worked, she thought. But she was too busy locked in her own inner turmoil. She had come in, fully intending to tell Merlin everything. But when she had learned that the doddering old wretch had cast an H.R.S spell on Tine…she wanted to tear him apart with her bare hands and nails, magic be damned. It was that damned motherly protectiveness again! She didn't know where it came from, but she just wished it would leave her alone. Maleficent sighed as she saw the black dressed warrior come out of the back room.

"She's sleeping soundly" he said. "She still…is talking a little in that…multi voice…but she's doesn't seem to be in any pain."

"Good" said Aerith. "When this is over…we'll all apologize to Tine for what we did."

"Baybe ib dis ome gobbd boor buh bain she iblicted om obers ob bee iblicted om er (Maybe it did some good for the pain she inflicted on others to be inflicted on her)" said Leon. Everyone looked at him and he was silent.

"Now I will begin the story" said Maleficent. "Wake up 'His Majesty'. He needs to hear this as well. For what I am going to say will alter the nature of this conflict forever."


	24. Nighttime Conversations

**Nighttime Conversations **

"Morgan has been released from her prison?" asked King Mickey. The group had filled him in on the developments that Maleficent had elaborated on. "Are you sure about this?" he asked the sorceress. She nodded wordlessly. King Mickey looked at Merlin. "I can't believe you cast an H.R.S., Merlin. Yen Sid himself banned that spell thirty years ago!" he said, shaking his head. "But what disturbs me the most is that Tine is Kingdom Hearts made flesh…we know it's true, now we have to decide what to do with her. She must be protected from Organization XIII at all costs."

"I agree" said Aerith. "But where will we put her? We have all agreed that Radiant Garden is not the place. For one thing, the people would never allow it…and there is the _other_ problem. The one named Nexumair Nevy. What of him? Is it true? Did he _really _attack you in town?"

"Yes, and he almost won too…if not for the interference of those two girls" the King gestured to Kairi who was asleep with her head on the table, and the back room where Tine was sleeping off the effects of the H.R.S.

"_And_ she killed this Organization member, Your Majesty" said Sora. He explained how Tine had summoned Riot and had called it the "Guitar of Rage". He also explained Demyx's fate. "She completely _slaughtered _him."

"I don't consider killing Nobodies murder" said Cloud from where he was sitting on the floor, drinking a mug of black coffee to keep awake. "It's more like community service." Nobody had anything to say about this, so they just let the comment go unanswered. People sometimes said strange things when they had stayed up until twelve midnight.

"Where should we take her?" asked Sora. "If we keep her here then the Organization will find her for sure."

"I'm not so sure about that" said Maleficent suddenly. The witch calmly sipped a glass of wine that had been poured grudgingly for her earlier by Merlin. "I was released by a member of Organization XIII who demanded that I tell you these things. Either it is some kind of trap…or the Organization is beginning to fall apart from within. Someone might have heard one of Xemnas' grand speeches. When he told me of his designs in his private office, I was aware that it was soundproofed. In the Dungeons however…" she let the words hang in the air.

"So what do we _do?" _asked Yuffie. "It doesn't matter if the Organization is having a rebellion or not! Tine's still in danger, so we have to think about that!"

"Maybe Tine's in danger from all of us trying to help as well" said Goofy.

"I have to agree with Goofy" said Aerith. "After what we did to her in our haste to find out what she really was, I think that maybe we should just leave well enough alone."

"But the question still remains" Cloud reminded. They all looked around in silence. What _was_ going to happen to Kingdom Hearts?

* * *

Nexumair Nevy walked down the upper hallway of his house, changed back into his everyday clothes. He was only wearing one of his sabers and he was almost getting ready for bed.

"Nexumair" said a voice from behind him.

"Saix" Nexumair said. He looked around, but the Luna Diviner was nowhere to be seen. He could feel Saix's presence though, and it was coming from the closet.

"I hear that Kingdom Hearts is within the Keyblade Master's clutches."

Nexumair nodded. "Yes. I addition, according to the Fencers and Dusks that I have watching the house, Maleficent has escaped from the Castle Dungeons and has made her way to the house. She may have allied with them."

Saix's voice shook with rage. "And how can you be so relaxed about it?! You should have acted immediately, storming the house and killing everyone inside. You could do it easily, with _**your**_ power."

"I know" said Nexumair, leaning against the wall.

"What is wrong with you, Confident Fencer?!" demanded Saix. "It isn't like you to be so…so…"

"So calm?" said Nexumair. "Yes it is. It's just that I find all this amusing."

"The Keyblade Masters and their lackeys outsmarting us, killing one of our members, our neatly laid plans falling apart, and you find it _amusing?!" _if there had been a question of Saix's anger before, there was none now.

"From the beginning, as soon as I was part of Organization XIII, I was assigned to this mission: be Captain Nexumair Nevy of the Bastion Knights. Now something _new_ has happened, and I'm enjoying a fight with worthy adversaries."

"Remember" said Saix. "You won't _enjoy_ anything until Tine is captured. None of us will."

"I know that" Nexumair said sharply.

"…I will not report this conversation to Superior Xemnas" said Saix after a pause. "If taken the wrong way…your words could be considered the words of a traitor."

Nexumair laughed. "That's kind of you, number seven."

"Kindness has nothing to do with it" Saix returned. "You are one of the best fighters we have. Besides, you are the only one who's face they do not yet know fully…"

"That could change, my friend" said Nexumair as he felt Saix's presence withdraw. "That could change."

* * *

Riku had spent five seconds saying hello to King Mickey when he woke up, and then had gone to the back room to see how Tine was doing. It was a small place, filled to the ceiling with old spell books. A small bed sat in one corner. Tine lay on the bed, breathing gently. Riku watched her chest rise and fall and wondered suddenly just how many hearts she had inside of her. How many memories. He suppressed that thought because it led to thoughts of Merlin's head on a bloody Way To Dawn. "Please, God, let her be alright?" Riku asked. As if in answer, Riku heard Tine mutter something in a man's deep voice. Then she turned over in bed and moaned in what sounded almost like her regular speech. She then began to sit up…and then slumped back down. Riku thought he heard her say "Don't call me small", but he wasn't sure. He wondered if his prayer wasn't working because half of him didn't want Tine to wake up just yet… _She's your Kairi_ Sora had said. But he was wrong! No, he was right…Riku couldn't even think of a response for that, so he had just told him that they should storm the house…_was_ it true? _Was_ she his Kairi? All he knew was that he cared about her. When he had seen the fear in her emerald eyes as they held her down on the floor, he had felt an anger that was hot enough to light a thousand suns. He had left the house because he was afraid that the anger would lead him to do something he shouldn't…like trying to kill everyone there, even Sora, Donald, Goofy…and Kairi. He was sick with fear for Tine when he had seen the lights and heard the screams. It made him fill awful. He hated to hear her scream and shriek with pain and that had made him angrier still at the ones who had inflicted it on her, Sora included. Tine said something else in her sleep/coma (oh, God, _please_ don't let it be a coma, _please!_ Riku thought) and this time actually began to sit up in bed. She rubbed her eyes. Then she sat up and looked directly at him.

"Riku?" she asked in her regular voice. Riku's hopes soared, but he pulled them back to earth. What if the spell had damaged her mind in some way? He had heard of people who went mad from pain. Or, what if it had exchanged one heart for another? What if it had put one of the _others_ in charge of that body? Fear rose in his chest. Would Tine be the same she had been before?

"H-hey, welcome back" said Riku. He knew he had to test to see if this was the one he…loved? Cared about? Was a friend of? "We finally figured out a use for you" he said. "We're going to use you to…fight off the Organization. You'll get to be useful! Isn't that great?"

Tine sat upright in bed and tried to get out. "Who said that?!" she raged. "I'll kill them! I'm not _anyone's _tool! I---"

"Okay, you're still you" said Riku. "I was just kidding. So…are you alright?"

Tine winced. "I feel like someone's been beating me up for the past six hours…it feels like I've pulled almost every muscle in my body. And my chest is on fire" she groaned. Then she shivered. "I'm _really_ cold too" she added.

Riku thought about the violent thrashings and squirming. "I wouldn't be surprised if you _did_ pull a lot of muscles" he said. "I'll have to get Aerith to use a good Curaga."

"So…" said Tine, leaning weakly back against the headboard. "Was I loud?"

"Maleficent said she could hear you across---" Riku stopped and almost put his hands over his mouth. He felt like biting off his tongue. He hadn't meant to say that!

"Maleficent?" Tine asked. Riku was surprised. She reacted with nothing more than sleepy curiosity. "What's horn head doing here? Is she going to collect me?"

"Are you alright?" Riku asked. "I thought you'd be much more disturbed that your creator is back in the same place you are."

Tine shook her head. "Maybe in the morning. I'm too tired to feel angry. That takes energy…" she stopped talking and seemed to drift off to sleep for a few minutes, and then came back. "My head hurts" she said in a weak voice. And so does my chest. It feels like I've got about a billion people in there. All these memories clamoring to be heard."

"Can you just…ignore them?" asked Riku.

Tine shook her head, and then winced. "It's not that easy…they keep coming back and back again…"

Riku suddenly realized that Tine was on the brink of tears. He got up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm afraid Riku" she wept. "Why…why is everyone trying…trying to…" she broke off in sobs. Feeling extremely awkward, Riku gathered her in his arms.

"It's alright, it's alright" he repeated. He felt like an idiot. He wondered what would happen if someone (Sora or Cloud for instance) walked in and caught him like this. It wouldn't be pretty.

"It's _not_ alright!" Tine said. "I don't _want_ to be a part of anyone's goals! I just want to be me!" she tried to pull away from him, but she was too weak. She leaned against him and cried. Riku suddenly realized that she was very, very hot. She was shaking and Riku could see that her arms were covered in goose bumps.

"Uh, Tine…I think I know at least one of the reasons you feel so bad" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, one you've had a really powerful dark spell cast on you" he said. "And two, I think you have a really high fever."

"I do?" she asked, and shivered until her teeth chattered. "I just feel really cold."

"I'll ask Aerith for some medicine for your fever" he said.

"Wait!" Tine said and shivered again. "Don't go yet. Just stay with me."

"But if I get you medicine or healing magic, you'll feel better" he protested.

Tine pulled him a little closer with what little strength she had. "I'll felt better if you just stayed here. We can get it in the morning, can't we?"

Riku looked at Tine and felt her forehead. "Well…I _guess_ it could wait. But if you start to feel really sick, let me know."

"I will Riku" she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I will."

**Well! I didn't actually plan on finishing it up like that, but it kind of came to me. Don't worry everyone, Xemnas will show his megalomaniacal face around Radiant in the next chappie. And so will Pete! You don't think I forgot about **_**him**_** do you? **


	25. Reckoning of the Wizards

**Reckoning Of the Wizards**

The next morning, Cloud went in to check on Riku and Tine. He opened the door with some difficulty. It was hard to open a door when you're crouched and holding the Buster Sword for dear life. After what he had seen and heard last night, Cloud wasn't taking any chances. "Tine!" he called."Are you...are you awake?"

"Shhh!" said Riku. Cloud's mako green eyes widened and his face went bright red. Riku was lying on the bed next to Tine. His arm was wrapped around her waist and Tine was asleep. Her face was flushed and she shivered occasionally, but she was smiling. Cloud thanked God that they were both dressed. Without a word he left the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

When Cloud entered the room where everyone was getting up and ready, he went over to Aerith who was making pancakes for everyone on Merlin's stove. The black candles from yesterday night had all been thrown in the trash. Merlin had made a deal with King Mickey to get rid of all of his black magic books in exchange for the King not telling Yen Sid about the H.R.S. The two mages were on the same level, but Merlin did not want to have to explain why he had used a forbidden spell…even if he was the great Merlin. Cloud whispered into Aerith's ear. The leader of the Healer's Guild became alarmed. 

"Hold this, would you Cloud?" she asked and passed the pancake pan into the surprised warrior's hand.

"Uh…I _think_ breakfast's ready!" Cloud called as soon as she was gone.

Aerith entered the room and stood looking at the pair with her hands on her hips. "Just what do you think you're doing, Riku?" she demanded. "Are you crazy?"

"It's not what you think!" Riku said, realizing what was wrong with Cloud, and what Aerith was thinking. "Look, Tine's still recovering from the spell" he said. "And she's sick. She has a fever and she was cold, so I…I…"

"Just lay next to her to comfort her?" Aerith said. "You had _better_ not have tried anything, Riku" she said. "I may not be able to cast any dangerous magic, but I can still swing a mean staff." She shooed Riku off the bed and shook Tine. The girl groaned and opened her eyes. Seeing it was Aerith, she shut them and rolled over.

Aerith pulled Tine into a sitting position with surprising strength. "Wake up, young lady" she said firmly.

"Oh, it's you" Tine said darkly, but she obeyed and got out of bed, sitting on top of the covers. To Riku, following Aerith's orders without more of a fight was an almost sure sign that Tine was ill. Aerith felt Tine's forehead and neck and whistled.

"Well, you're certainly burning up. And look at your face" she said, looking at Tine's flushed face. "You're as red as a tomato. You're sick alright. But how?" she asked. She looked suspicious. "You're not _making_ yourself sick, are you? We grilled Maleficent about all the details of your creation, but we might have missed something."

"No, I'm not making myself sick" Tine muttered, shivering. "Can I get back in bed now? I'm cold and I hurt all over." She began to slink under the covers before Aerith had said yes, or no.

"Yes, you can---for a little while longer. After that, you can sit at the table with us and we will discuss where you are to be kept until the Organization is dealt with. Since you seem to be an independent person who likes to decide their own destiny, you can be included."

"Oh, joy" Tine sighed. "Riku said you could give me medicine or magic for this fever. Could you?" it hurt her pride to ask _these people_ for help, but Tine had never been sick before and it was miserable and painful. In some ways it was worse than being injured. She had felt pain then, but not this overwhelming helplessness.

Aerith's face softened as if she understood what Tine was thinking. "Yes I can. Just wait here."

* * *

When Aerith got back out of the room, Riku with her, Sora and the others pounced. 

"What's going on?" asked Sora.

"Is Tine alive?" asked King Mickey.

"Is she still sane?" asked Goofy.

"What's she going to do now?" asked Donald.

"How do _you_ feel?" asked Kairi.

"Did you really do it, like Cloud thinks?" asked Yuffie (she was shushed by Leon.)

"Yes to the first two, she's still in bed, Sora, and I don't know what she's going to do now, and no I _didn't_ do it like Aerith thought" said Riku. "I had to convince Ms. Healer that it didn't, so I think I can convince you all---"

"It's been a long time, Riku" said Maleficent from where she was sitting.

"Not long enough" said Riku through gritted teeth. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"My own business" the witch responded. "Not that you would actually care to hear it. Where is Tine?"

"Nowhere for you to get your hands on her!" Riku said, drawing Way To Dawn.

Sora stepped in front of him. "Riku wait! She's…on our side?" he asked, looking at Maleficent. "You are, right?"

Temporarily, I assure you" Maleficent said, not looking up from the tea that she was drinking.

"You won't get her!" Riku said again---and Tine and Aerith walked out of the back room. Tine looked dazed and exhausted from her fever and Aerith who looked like she had figured something out.

"I think I know how you got sick, Tine" Aerith said.

Tine flopped into a chair with a tired sigh. "How?" she asked.

"When you fixed the weapon shop, I remember the owner's son had a fever like yours. He was hanging around and he touched a lot of the tools you used."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Tine asked, as she rested her aching head on the table.

"I didn't think to" Aerith said. "Sometimes, even we Healers can mess things up."

"Whatever" said Tine. "Just use some magic or something to make me feel better."

Aerith sighed. "Unfortunately, magic only works on injuries. But I do have medicine that will make you feel better, and speed your recovery." She handed Tine a small blue bottle. Inside the bottle, a red liquid splashed around.

"What is it?" Tine asked. She uncorked it and sniffed. "It smells like flowers."

"It is a potion that will help you. Now, never mind what it is. Just drink it if you want to get well."

As Tine poured it in her glass, Sora saw that there were now small gray streaks in her red hair. He silently pointed them out to Merlin. The wizard nodded. "She went through a lot of stress. I'm surprised that she doesn't show any more aftereffects than a few gray hairs and a sickness."

"Huh?" said Sora.

"A Heart Redemption Spell puts tremendous stress on the body. Sometimes all a person's hair may turn _white…_or even fall out. Tine has a few gray streaks….and she's sick. As you might expect, as a genetically created being, she has a superb immune system. The _stress_ of the spell compromised it, and allowed her to catch whatever small germ the boy from the weapons shop had."

"Whoa" Sora said. _That…that spell is incredible!_ he thought to himself in awe and horror. He was glad he hadn't been there to see it cast, even though he could hear it.

Tine sipped the potion. It tasted the way it smelled, which was light and flowery. As soon as it went down her throat, Tine felt the aches in her head and limbs lessen, and she felt a little warmer and was able to stop shivering. It even seemed to make the _crowded_ feeling in her chest feel better. "Thanks, healer" she said.

"Here, have some of these. You have to eat as well if you want to feel better" she said as she served Tine a plate of pancakes she had just made.

"Hey!" said Leon, the bandages removed at last. "Mine were all doughy and some had _water_ in them. How come the experiment gets the good ones?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Aerith. "I wanted Cloud to give them a bit more time."

"Well…that is…sorry, I suck at cooking" said Cloud.

"That's okay" said Kairi. "I'm just glad everything turned out okay. I thought that Tine---" but what Kairi thought about Tine, no one would ever know, because it was at that moment when the house two houses away from Merlin's exploded into flame. There was a loud boom and all the windows in Merlin's house exploded into shards of glass.

"What was that?!" Yuffie asked.

Maleficent's head snapped up from her tea. Merlin spat out bits of Cloud's bad pancakes and they coated his beard. They all rushed outside.

* * *

"Oh, no" said King Mickey. In the sky, a crimson cloud was floating in the sky. It was as big as the thunderclouds that caused huge storms on the Destiny Islands at home, Sora, Kairi, and Riku thought. Except that the thunderclouds on the Islands didn't make sounds like a million screaming children. They also didn't look blood red. A bolt of blue flame slammed down from the cloud. It struck another house. The bolt of energy seemed to drill through the shingled roof and right into the foundation. As they all watched in frozen horror, the light seemed to come from the windows. Then the house exploded. The smell of burning flesh filled the square. All around them, other people were beginning to get out of their houses and run into the streets. Other people were locking their windows and shutters, as if that would help them. More lightning---it actually seemed to be more blue flame than lighting---was crashing down and striking buildings and people. Yet no thunder emitted from these flashes, only pulses of heat. Nor did any rain fall. 

"What is happening?" asked Leon.

At the same time, a voice came from the computer in Merlin's house. "Guys! Hey! People in Merlin's house, do you read?!"

"Yes, we read!" said Cloud, rushing over to the console. "What is it?!"

"Cloud, is that you?!" asked Cid from the computer.

"Yes, damn it, but never mind that! We're having the weirdest thunderstorm I've ever seen!"

"If this is a thunderstorm, then I'm a Moogle" said Cid grimly. "This is some kind of magic, though what magic I can't say. I don't know why. The Craftsman's Guild HQ is right at the top tower of the Castle and I can see everything from here. This God cursed cloud is concentrated above _your_ area of the city, where Merlin's house is!"

"How is that possible?" asked Cloud.

"How the hell should _I _know?!" responded Cid. "You tell me! It has to be magic though. The pixies ran off. I don't know where they are, but they won't answer my calling. It's like they're afraid of something."

Cloud raised the Buster Sword and ran outside. "From what Cid's saying, I don't know whether it's safer to get back in the house, or not" he said. He looked at the ruined houses and burn marks on the street that used to be people. Both seem like a bad idea. "But he also says that this thing is only above this area. Maybe if we run to a large building like the Guild Castle, where all of you should be, then we'll be alright."

Merlin shook his head, and when he spoke, it was in a voice that none of them had heard before. It was deep and ancient sounding and resonated with power. "No" he said. "Nowhere in this town is safe. It is not safe because _she_ is here. _She _is causing this death storm."

"Who's here?" asked Goofy.

"Morgan le Fay!" said Maleficent. One of the bolts struck the ground near them, sending up chunks of molten stone and sparks of blue light.

"Let's get out of here!" Donald yelled.

"I'm with you" said Yuffie and she took off in another direction.

"Yuffie, no!" Leon yelled. "It's too---" but it was too late. Another beam of light crashed down from the cloud and slammed into a house. The structure exploded into rubble which crashed down onto Yuffie Kisaragi. The ninja was completely buried in the rubble and cloud of dust.

"No!" shouted Cloud and Leon at the same time.

"Oh, Yuffie" whispered Aerith her hands over her mouth, tears trickling from her eyes.

"Th…this isn't happening" said Sora. Suddenly, Kairi screamed. Sora whirled to see Kairi dodge out of the way of one of the peculiar bolts from the red cloud. It hit right where she used to be, sending up sparks and chunks of stone.

"Notice that it doesn't hit anywhere near us" said King Mickey. "Kairi was standing on the outer perimeter, but it doesn't strike anywhere near this house or us."

"That's right" said a voice near their left. As they turned, a red portal of energy opened in the air. A girl walked out of it, her white high heeled boots clacking on the cracked and melted cobblestones. She looked like Namine, the Roxas in Sora noticed. She was wearing a black dress and her silver and blond hair hung in front of half her face although it could still be seen. The other half of her hair was held away from her face by a blue clip made out of crystal. The bangles and bracelets on her arms jingled and her red eyes regarded them with cruel amusement. She looked at them huddling together, trying to not get struck. "Merlin the Enchanter, Dream Reader" the girl said in a quiet voice. She smiled evilly. "You look pathetic, sting there with tears drying on your wrinkly face. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You monster" Merlin whispered, looking at the place where Yuffie had met her death. "Why are you here? Is it me? What does this town have to offer to _your_ interests?"

Morgan laughed. "You flatter yourself Merlin. Do you think I have any interests in _you_ and the non magic insects you've gathered around yourself. I'll eventually come for the girl, the Kingdom Hearts…but first I came to scout out the opposition."

"And you will not have her" said Maleficent. She stepped next to Merlin. "It took a larger group of mages who were far more powerful than I am to imprison you eight centuries ago" she said. "But we can try now."

Morgan shook her head. "That won't work on me now. Even _if_ you managed to find the power to do it." She reached in a small black purse that had appeared from nowhere. She took out a small gem which gleamed with all colors and none.

"Don't look at it!" Maleficent shouted to all of them. "It will drive you insane if you stare for too long!"

"Very _good_ Maleficent" said Morgan. "I see someone paid attention in their dark magic classes. How does it feel to know that the person who invented many of the spells you were taught is standing before you?"

"Not as good as I thought it would" said Maleficent, and Sora was surprised to hear her voice shake slightly.

Morgan sniffed at the air. "I can smell an H.R.S." she said. "Who cast it? Oh, it _had_ to be you" she said to Merlin. "It has your aura _all_ over it. You doddering old fool, did you think that you could control dark magic? You are strictly a mage of light. You said so yourself during the war."

"Lux Ultima!" Merlin cried. The ground around Morgan split and cracked. A ball of yellow light formed around her and exploded. It demolished more buildings in the area, and sent everyone except for Merlin and Maleficent flying back into opposite ends of the square.

"I applaud you" said Morgan. "But all you are doing is shortening my life." A black figure appeared, wreathed in blue fire. It began to twist and shift until it formed into Morgan. Maleficent gave a sharp intake of breath. "As if _that_ would hurt or kill me. I was curious to see what would happen if I allowed one of your pathetic spells to hit me head on. No effect I see."

"Th-this is crazy" said Leon. "What can we do against her?! Did you see that?" he said, grabbing Cloud. "She regenerated from that like it was nothing! I've never seen Merlin cast a spell that powerful before!"

Cloud threw Leon off like he was an annoying fly. "She killed Yuffie" he said. "I can't let that go unpunished!" Without another word, Cloud flew at Morgan, the Buster Sword raised to kill. He swung down on the sorceress. "Braver!" he yelled. His blade descended on Morgan le Fay---and was caught in her hand.

"Don't get in my way, SOLDIER" she said, and tossed him away. Cloud slammed into the front of Merlin's house, cracking the wall. He slid down and did not get up.

"Cloud, no, please no" Aerith cried. She knelt next to the fallen warrior and threw herself over his body.

"Do you care for him? Well?" Morgan asked. Her red eyes flashed with evil amusement.

"Morgan no!" Merlin cried. "Don't harm them. Harm me instead! It was I who lead the Conclave that imprisoned you! I, Yen Sid and Jafar before he fell to evil! Go after us, not them!"

Morgan ignored him and walked over to Aerith and Cloud. "Die" she said and pointed her finger at them. A beam of pure green light flew out and went whizzing toward them. Aerith still did not move from Cloud's side, nor did she look up at the speeding death that was coming their way.

"Nooooooo!" cried Goofy. He tried to run across to knock them out of the way, but the square was too wide.

The beam flashed toward the warrior and the healer---and was blocked by a clear blue shield the color of a calm ocean. It dissipated.

"What?" asked Morgan. She looked at the doorway to Merlin's house. In the doorway stood Tine. Her face was still slightly red from fever, and she was shaking…but Riot was clutched in her hands by its double necks and she looked ready to fight.

Morgan smiled. "So _this_ is Kingdom Hearts! And you've even given it a human form! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" she laughed, throwing her head back in amazement and mirth.

"Lady Morgan, what are you doing?" asked a voice behind them.

"Aw, man not more enemies" Sora said, readying his Keyblade. He looked as Saix materialized in front of them. The Luna Diviner looked very worried. "We must get back to the Castle before the Superior---"

"Before the Superior what?" asked Morgan. "Before he _yells_ at you?"

"Well…yes" said Xemnas' right hand man, looking very embarrassed. "We must hurry…please."

"Alright" said Morgan. "I guess I'm finished with you all. Moon Man! If he says anything, tell him I was…scouting out the opposition."

Saix turned pale. "But that's exactly what Superior Xemnas said he _didn't _want you to do! He wanted you to be our secret weapon, and---" he stopped as Morgan turned her bloody gaze on him. "Only if you _wanted_ it to be that way, of course."

"Morgan le Fay, working with Organization XIII" said Merlin. "This is low…even for _you." _

"Who are you talking to, Merlin?" said Morgan. "Me or the Man in the Moon here?"

"Both of you" said Merlin. He turned away.

"Bye, bye for now" said Morgan. She and Saix disappeared inside a Dark Corridor. When it faded, Merlin slumped to the ground. As the crimson death storm above them faded, it began to rain. Merlin's shoulders shook and it took everyone a few minutes to realize that he was crying.

* * *

It felt wrong to leave the old wizard crying out there in the rain, but as Sora was about to go and comfort him, King Mickey shook his head. They all headed back inside. Aerith explained that Cloud was unconscious, and he would have a bad headache, but he was alright. 

"At least one thing's good" said Riku. He had been silent, even through the whole Morgan thing.

"That was…that was horrible" said Kairi as she hugged Sora.

"Uh…yeah…yeah it was" Sora said as he blushed uncomfortably as she held him. _Just shut up and enjoy it…oh yeeeeeaaaahhhhh" _said Roxas as he cuddled closer to Namine.

"What do we do now?" Donald asked.

"I think we need a break" said Sora. "Why don't we find out how our friends are doing? We haven't seen them in a year. Where she we go next?"

"We'll go to Agrabah!" said Goofy.

"Yeah, I like that" said Sora.

"We're going home" said Riku. "Back to the Islands."

"Good" said Sora. "Take care of Kairi for me---"Sora stopped as Riku shook his head.

"No Sora. I'm sorry" he said. "I can't do that anymore for you."

_What do you mean _'no?_' Take care of her before I show you what an Oathkeeper and Oblivion combo looks like!_ Roxas yelled, stepping out of Sora's body. Riku took a step backwards. _If you don't, I'll---hey! Wait, what are you doing? Hey! _Sora grabbed Roxas by the back of the head and stuffed him back inside. "Sorry about that Riku" he said, embarrassed.

"Gotta learn to control that" said Riku with a small smile. "But like I was saying, I can't do it anymore. I have my own girl to watch out for."

"You don't mean…" Sora said.

"Yeah" said Riku. "Damn straight I do." He stood up on the table suddenly. "Listen up everyone!" he yelled. "You were all wondering where to keep Tine safe! But I have the answer!" he looked around at all of them. "I'm taking her with Kairi and me to the Destiny Islands. It's a far away world, isolated from almost everything except the darkness. Tine will be safe there. Meanwhile" he gave Sora, Donald and Goofy noogies, "I'll be counting on these three losers to deal with the Organization. You can do it guys" he said.

"You bet we can!" said Goofy. "We won't fail."

"And they won't be alone!" yelled a voice from the doorway. Everyone's mouths opened as Pete strode into the room.

"Cap'n Pete?" King Mickey gasped.

_"Pete!" _Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped. "I thought we told you to stay with Ashe!" said Donald angrily. The irate duck jumped up and down. "How did you escape anyway?!"

"Like this" Pete said proudly and opened a Dark Corridor. Then he shut it. "How do you nitwits think I got to the Underworld anyway? By Gummi ship? Not with Maleficent's budget!"

"And what is wrong with my budget, Pete?" Maleficent asked coldly.

"Maleficent!" Pete said looking as if he was either going to hug her, run away, faint, scream, or die. Sora wasn't really sure which of them he was going to do. He did neither of them. Instead, he put his foot down. "I'm gonna help Sora and his friends now" he said.

"You will do no such thing" she said, rising from where she sat. "Instead, you will help me, while I find ways to eliminate Morgan le Fay." When Pete frowned, she said "She is working with the Organization. Consider it help behind the scenes."

Pete thought about and then said "Okay!"

"Tine" said Riku. "Are _you_ alright with us going to the Islands?"

Tine nodded and took Riku's hand. "Sure I am" she said with a small smile.

"Then take this along with you" said Aerith. She handed Tine a small pouch.

"What is this?" Tine asked.

"It's a pack of illness potions to finish off that infection. And it's also a recipe for pancakes that I make. Maybe when you're at Riku's house, you can make them for him and his family" Aerith explained.

Sora winced, Kairi looked away.

"Ha, ha" Riku laughed a little. His hair hid his eyes. "Sorry…but my dad's almost never around… and when he is, he's not very nice. You can make them for me, though. _I'll_ appreciate them for sure."

"Then it's a deal" said Tine, walking away with Riku and Kairi. The three stood in the Gummi Port for a minute waving at Sora…and then they were gone.

"There they go" said Aerith.

"Wait! Did I miss them?" asked a voice from outside. Staggering in, with Merlin's help, was a very dirty and bloody Yuffie.

"Yuffie!" Sora said. "You're alive! You're alive!"

"Hmph, stupid ninja, had to go let a house fall on top of you" Leon muttered, but he patted her on the head and his eyes were moist with tears of happiness.

"There is still much to be done" said Leon. "But I think that what we've accomplished is enough for now." Everyone agreed. For it had truly been an interesting day.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about not putting Xemnas in this chapter! But I **_**did**_** get Pete in there! Boy that was a long one, meeting Morgan and all that…Riku's got it bad doesn't he? Finally the True Quest can start…this my friends is going to be a very long story…I thank all of you who have reviewed and hope you stay tuned! Mechanist out!**


	26. Gathering Allies, Heading Home

**Gathering Allies, Heading Home **

Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord teleported into Axel's section of the Castle That Never Was. The Flurry of Dancing Flames had sent each of them an Assassin Nobody bearing a letter asking them to meet him in his common room. Though all of them didn't care for Axel, they didn't hate him---well, at least Luxord didn't hate him. Marluxia and Larxene despised the pyro, and they had good reason to.

Marluxia looked around the common room. Unlike the other rooms in Axel's section, or even in the rest of the place, this room was a loud and glaring red. It had pictures of rock bands and flames that scored the walls. Multicolored couches and chairs sat on a yellow carpeted floor. A sliver statue of an Ifrit stood in the center of the room. "He'll burn for this" the Graceful Assassin smiled, laughing at his own pun. "This is against regulations, having a red room like this in a white castle!"

"Your room is pink" Larxene reminded him.

"Yes, my _bedroom_ is pink" Marluxia corrected. "I don't have it where anyone can walk right in and see it."

"You make a good point" said Luxord. "Unfortunately as your superior, I must report it to Xemnas once this is over."

"Only by one rank" Marluxia retorted in anger. "Axel!" he called. "Where are you? We have better things to do than sit around and wait for you to grace us with your appearance!"

"Maybe if you'd stop yelling and look under your nose, you'd see what was right under it" Axel responded from a large yellow and red armchair with flame shaped armrests. He was wearing a flame colored robe and was able to blend in with his crimson surroundings.

"What are you _doing?!" _asked Luxord. "Axel, decorating your section a color other than white, wearing _red? _Even alone you are supposed to wear the Organization's colors."

Axel signaled for them to sit down. Once they had, he teleported out of the room. In a few minutes he returned. "Sorry about that" he said. "I was just proofing it against visitors. This is a _privileged _gathering."

"Privileged to _what?" _asked Larxene. "Hearing you tell us how much of a great fighter you are? You telling us something new that happened in the Dark City? What is it Axel?" to her surprise, Axel did not snap back, or tell her to shut up. Instead he got up and poured them all glasses of their favorite things, white wine for Luxord, sake for Marluxia, and beer for Larxene.

"Privaleged to here what I have to say" said Axel. "Listen to me, all of you. I chose you three because you're the ones who I'm most comfortable with sharing this with. If…if Roxas was still with the Organization, he would _definitely _be here---"

"And I wouldn't. The little brat always had an ear for your crap, number eight" interrupted Marluxia.

Axel lost his temper and threw a ball of fire at a footstool near the Graceful Assassin. It burst into flames with a loud crackle. "Shut the fuck up!" he shouted. "From now on, you speak when you're fucking spoken to!_ Got it?!"_

"I've got that I'm going to get up and leave" said Marluxia.

"Wait a minute" said Luxord. "At least let Axel say what he was going to say. To be _fair_, you started the argument."

Marluxia muttered something and sat down in his seat. "What?" he barked, "Do you want?"

"I want help to take Xemnas out" said Axel, forcing his voice to remain calm.

Luxord spat out his wine. Marluxia dropped his sake. Larxene choked on her beer. No one here was actually surprised. It was just what the logical thing to do was. But it was pretty weird. Marluxia was the first to stop pretending to be surprised. "What is this, Axel? Another scheme to ferret out traitors within the Organization? And you've invited the prime suspects? Is that it?"

"And if you _are _serious, do you think that _we_ will help you with it? Xemnas is more powerful than any of us combined!" Larxene said.

Luxord merely stared at Axel in surprise and horror. "I should report you to him, number eight" he said quietly.

"Will you?" Axel asked. "That would be annoying."

"It was _you_ wasn't it?" Marluxia said. It wasn't a question. "You let the witch escape for some reason. What was it for? Was it to further undermine the Organization? If it was, then you did a terrible job. She had no value to us at all."

"Perhaps not to _you all_" said Axel. "But to _me_ she had great value. Fine" he said. "I'll lay all the cards on the table (forgive me for the pun, Luxord). Xemnas is a total nut. He's a power hungry madman who wants to rule the universe with his plans."

Everyone stared at him blankly. "So?" said Larxene. "Why is _that_ a reason to betray him? He's going to get our hearts back."

"Yes, I agree with number twelve" said Luxord. "What does it matter if the universe falls apart as long as we are able to _feel_ again?"

"But that's not going to happen!" Axel snapped. "He's going to use Kingdom Hearts for something else! I went down to the Dungeons to---for some personal matters to speak to the Superior about…and I heard Xemnas and Maleficent talking. He wants to turn all the inhabitants of the worlds into Nobodies somehow. I don't know exactly what he plans to do…but he wants to absorb Tine into his body and become a god!"

"Why should we believe this?" Marluxia demanded. "What _proof_ do you have that Xemnas is…is on this course of action? Well?"

"I have none" said Axel. "You'll just have to believe me. But you can believe this. He's released Morgan le Fay from her prison to help him! She's going to be at the Castle any minute!"

Larxene shrugged. Marluxia turned his face away from Axel. Luxord stroked his beard thoughtfully. He was the first to speak. "If Xemnas _has_ released her, then he has committed a great sin…but then again, what are sins to us Nobodies? We have no emotions, no guilt…therefore we cannot be sinners…"

"Before number ten goes of on a philosophical tangent, I still want to ask you _what do you want to do about it?" _said Larxene. "_If_ we all believe you, and _if_ we decide to join you _after_ we believe, Xemnas still has most of the Organization on his side. He's got Saix and Nexumair. They're two of the most devoted."

"What of it?" said Axel. "They can be taken care of, and others can be recruited to our cause. Don't think that just because Xemnas promises everyone the return of their emotions that they will act like he's the messiah. You didn't."

"I won't help you" said Marluxia. "Whether Xemnas _is_ doing this or not, I will have no part of any plan of _yours _Axel."

Larxene got up. "Thanks for the free beer pyro. But I think I'll pass on any grand plans to overthrow the Superior."

"I'm afraid I must as well" said Luxord. "However! Due to what you have said, and the evidence you have presented…I will not inform Superior Xemnas of your actions…and neither will you!" he said to Larxene and Marluxia. "Axel, continue what you want to do in peace. If you---" he was interrupted by a loud ripping sound as the air in the room began to shimmer and stretch. Then it ripped like a cloth and Xibar tumbled in. The Freeshooter got to his feet, cursing like a drunken sailor.

"What the hell! Why'd you seal the perimeters around the place, you idiot?" he asked. "I've been trying for half an hour to force my way in here. Zexion tried a little bit and so did Lexaeus. But Zexy gave up, and Lexaeus said he had better things to do."

"What is the problem?" asked Marluxia.

"Well…Superior says we've got two major problems. He wanted to make a big meeting out of it, but now I'm just going door to door telling everyone. Tine's dropped off our radar screen, and Nexumair thinks that the Guild Leaders have figured out his identity…" he sighed. "It's days like these that puts more gray in my hair" he said mournfully.

"We don't know where Tine is?" asked Axel. "We don't know where she _is?!" _hehad to force himself not to grab Xibar by the front of his robe. If Tine---Kingdom Hearts---was gone…then he would _never_ see Lea again. He would be forced to dream of her nightly for the rest of his immortal nonexistent life. As they didn't exist in the first place, Nobodies did not know death…unless they died by violent means. But Axel thought that he would rather commit suicide than live forever like he was now.

"Jeez Axel, don't have a cow" Xibar said. "We'll find her, don't worry. Zexion's working on it now. She can't have gone far though, and if anyone can track her across the universe he can. Oh yeah! We're also getting a new guest."

"Someone else has joined the Organization?" asked Larxene. "Who?"

"Not exactly _joined_" said Xibar. "More of an ally than a member. Morgan le Fay. Ring any bells?"

"Yes, we all know who she is" Marluxia said impatiently.

"Hey, don't get snappy with me traitor boy" said Xibar. "I'm just the messenger."

At the words "traitor boy" Marluxia gave a meaningful glance at Axel. Suddenly realized just how much of a risk he had made when he had told them of his plan. How exposed he was now. Any of them could tell at any give moment. Any of their words could send him to his death.

* * *

Leon walked through the hallway on the thirteenth floor of the Guild Castle. He paused to look at a massive gold and silver framed portrait of the late Ansem the Wise. What would _he_ have said about all this, Kingdom Hearts made flesh and living among them? _I bet even he would have just sat down and scratched his head_ the brunette thought. He continued past the picture. He had a job to do. At the very end of this hallway was the HQ of the Bastion Knights. Leon's hands were sweating inside their gloves. His gunblade was loose in its scabbard. He was going to confront that boy and ask him the question. The Big Question was: are you a Nobody or not? And if you are not, why did you attack King Mickey and Kairi? He didn't know what to expect. Half of him was embarrassed at being afraid of a fourteen year old boy…but a fourteen year old boy who had whipped the leader of Xavier's Flyers and killed all of the bandits? A fourteen year old boy who could wield six sabers and draw them so fast that he didn't seem to move? Yes, the other part of Leon mind (the smart part) said. It was very wise to be afraid. 

"Leon?" asked a voice behind him.

"Ahhhhh!" the gunblade master jumped up into the air. He whirled around to see Tifa next to him. The assistant captain of the Bastion Knights smiled. "Is it true that Cloud has returned?"

"Y-yes Tifa" said Leon. "It is true. But please, don't sneak up on me like that! I almost died!"

"What are you afraid of?" she asked. She looked out at the large floor to ceiling windows that lined the hallway. Light from the sky poured in through them. "It's a beautiful day. So what's wrong?"

"I…nothing" Leon said. An idea had occurred to him. Why confront Nexumair when he could just pry the information out of his assistant? Tifa was the closest to Nexumair of all the Bastion Knights. She would notice anything strange about him, things that would be hidden from anyone else's eye. Leon laughed slightly, forcing his voice to sound light and carefree.

"What is it?" Tifa asked again.

"I just thought about something. You know how Captain Nexumair can't remember where he came from?"

"Yes?" said Tifa.

"Well" said Leon, "what if it was because he was a Nobody? Isn't that rich?!"

Tifa laughed a little and then frowned. "That's an awful thing to say, Leon. But…" she sighed. "It _is_ pretty suspicious that he doesn't remember. But you have to understand that he came in the war with the Heartless and Maleficent two years ago. So of course he doesn't remember. The shock of his whole world, family, everything being wiped out could have done it."

Leon tried to make himself look guilty. It wasn't hard; he actually _felt_ that way. He had never thought of it that way before…but there _was_ the fact that Nexumair had attacked King Mickey and Kairi. If he wasn't a Nobody, then what _was_ going on? His thoughts were interrupted by Tifa dragging him forward. "Whoa! What're you doing Tifa! I…wait!"

"You want to see the Captain, right? Maybe you should tell him about your fears?" she said.

Leon tried to plant his feet, but they slipped in the carpeted floor. Cursing King Mickey for supplying them with carpets instead of stone floors, Leon was dragged along. "Don't do this, Tifa! Besides" he tried to reason, "This is the Headquarters of the Bastion Knights! I lead the Warrior's Guild, I'd be completely out of place here! Please, wait---"

Tifa threw open two large red double doors that were marked with the bird and gears the symbol of the Bastion Knights. As she threw it open, Leon saw that the main room of the Headquarters was empty. All the Knights must be out training or something.

"Hey! Captain!" Tifa said. "Guild Leader Leon just had an interesting theory to tell you" Tifa said. Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Let's see…how did it go…that you were…a Nobody?"

"Yes, Leon" said a voice from one of the rooms to the left. Leon turned and saw Nexumair walk out of it, all of his six swords buckled to his back and his arms were folded. "And what if I _am_ a Nobody, Leon?" he asked. His green eyes were blank. Not angry, not upset, not even enjoying this moment. Just empty of all emotion. "And what if I _am_ in Organization XIII? Is that a problem?"

Leon turned to Tifa, but the assistant captain's eyes were now focused on some high point on the ceiling. _Yes_ Leon thought. _When King Mickey said that no place in Radiant Garden would be safe if the Captain of the Bastion Knights is a Nobody...he meant it._

* * *

Riku and Tine sat in the chairs as Kairi piloted the ship across space. Tine was still a little sick, so she wasn't saying much, mostly napping. Riku was shouting advice to Kairi and occasionally he took turns at the controls. 

"I can do it, Riku!" Kairi yelled as she blasted a Heartless ship out of the way. "Look, only twenty more minutes until we reach the Destiny Islands. It shouldn't be too bad, okay?"

"But we _barely_ avoided that last barrage. If I hadn't shouted out---"

"Then we'd be dead" Kairi finished. "Look, I get it, I understand okay? Let's just try and get home without me killing you."

"How about just getting along and making this a smooth ride?" Tine asked. "My headache came back after that last round of bumping and shaking. Remember, I'm still sick, and I'd like to at least ride in peace before we get there."

_I'm so sorry! Are you alright? We really didn't mean it. We'll be quiet if you need some rest_ said Namine from Kairi. Tine blinked in confusion. For a minute she had seen an image of a blond girl in a white dress superimposed over Kairi.

"That's Namine" Kairi said in a huff. "She _always_ has to have a word." Then she laughed and Tine got the feeling that Kairi was having a private joke.

Tine sighed and reclined her chair back. Riku looked over at her, concerned. Even with Aerith's illness potions, Tine was as pale as milk and her face was tired and wan. She looked ready to fall asleep again. Riku suddenly wondered if she would ever gain back her full strength. He felt her forehead. It was hot with fever, and damp with sweat. "Take another potion" Riku commanded.

"I'm fine" Tine said. "Aerith said take one every few days. I took one this morning, so I won't need it until three days have passed."

"Does your head still hurt?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" said Tine. "But it's fine. I'll live. I've been hurt worse than that before. Besides, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before I took the potion."

"Here we are!" Riku said. As the Islands came into view, Riku and Kairi sighed in happiness. They both looked outside the windows at the blue and white planet that greeted them. Tine felt sad. She didn't really have a home, she realized. If any world could be called home, it would be the Word That Never Was. But that wasn't home; it was just where she had been "born". _Maybe I can make this place my home _Tine thought. _I can live here with Riku and Kairi and eventually Sora. I'll live here and grow here, and finally I can be _normal. _No one will try and use me for their goals…I can live in peace. _

"Tine" said Kairi. "We're taking you here to protect you from Organization XIII…but they could find you anyway. Is there any way for you to…change? I mean, change shape?"

Tine thought. "I can't change _shape_ exactly…I can change my clothes, but that's about it."

"Could you change your hair color?" Kairi asked, looking at Tine's flaming red hair. "It's brighter than mine. If the Organization's after you they know what you look like. If they send someone to the Islands to look for you, then at least as long as you don't face them, they won't know it's you."

"Good idea" said Tine. "But I've never tried it before…what hair color should it be…" she muttered. Then, thinking of Namine, she tried blond. Tine gritted her teeth and grunted and concentrated, trying to make her hair blond. Then she winced in pain as she felt her once low headache skyrocket. Then she felt an unpleasant, almost wet feeling as her hair changed from red to blond. It was more of a strawberry blond, but it was all Tine wanted to try. "There" she breathed tiredly. "Why couldn't I have just dyed it?"

"Trust me" said Kairi. "From what I know of you, you wouldn't like the process one bit."

* * *

As the Gummi ship sped through the atmosphere of the Destiny Islands, getting hotter and hotter, a small Nobody ship was watching. The Dusk driving the vessel knew that the Gummi ship that had passed was carrying Kingdom Hearts. It had sensed the multitude of hearts inside of the body in the ship. It hurried off to tell the Cloaked Schemer that had sent it on its mission. The hunt was not over. 


	27. Past Pain, and Executions

**Past Pain, and Executions**

_I do not remember the face of my mother. She died most likely after I was born, and my father, a Judge in the Archadian Army, did not speak of her. From the time I can remember, he looked after me. My name was Ramenui, and I was the son of Judge Ghis, the commander of one of the Imperial Fleets. From almost the day he could walk, Ramenui was subjected to all sorts of training by various tutors and trainers that he saw more than his father, who was always away doing some kind of work for Emperor Gramis, and later his son Vayne. Fencing, martial arts, political science, great philosopher's works, and Imperial law codes…all of them were poured into Ramenui's head. He was going to be a Judge after all. He believed wholeheartedly in this goal his father had set for him…and endured the training without complaint. Then one day, he met _her. _Nell. She came from a noble house of Arcades, just like he did. The two met at a dinner party on one of the rare days that Ramenui's father was home. Nell was a sweet girl…one who definitely had a heart. She and Ramenui were the same age: thirteen. Nell had a terrible secret however. She was not of Arcadian blood like all others. She was a Rozarian who had been adopted by her noble parents…and the Rozaria Empire was the mortal enemy of Arcades. But the two, Ramenui and Nell developed a friendship. It was the first _real_ friendship that Ramenui ever had. They would go on long walks and occasionally visit one another---but very rarely, their estates were far apart---but it was fun. They began to experience the first stirrings of teenage love. Perhaps if it had lasted, Ramenui might have become her paramour and married her… but there were people who were opponents of her parents who were quite influential. These opponents arranged for the secret to be revealed and a terrible thing happened... Nell was put under suspicion. That year, the year Ramenui and Nell turned fourteen was the last year in both of their lives. Nell was forced to prove her loyalty to the Empire and enlist in the army, though she was little more than a child. Ramenui pleaded with his father to make Nell one of the soldiers under his command. In a rare show of mercy, Judge Ghis actually listened and made Nell a navigator on the _Leviathan_, the airship that he commanded. Then, disaster struck. Thanks to the Princess Ashelia B'nagin Dalmasca and her group he lost all in one fell swoop. The _Leviathan_ and its surrounding fleet were annihilated by a magical Nethicite Stone known as the Dawn Shard. Ramenui's father and friend were both on the _Leviathan…_they did not survive. When Ramenui received the news of this…he was devastated. He became enraged at his loss and went quite crazy for a while. He would take long walks around the woods around the estate that he lived in, abandoning his studies. He would sit at the base of a great oak tree that he and Nell had carved their initials and weep for hours. Quite pathetic if you ask me. It was during one of these wanderings that he met a man at his tree…a tall, dark skinned and silver haired man in a white trench coat who introduced himself as "Ansem." He asked what the matter was. _

_"What are you doing on _my _property?" Ramenui demanded, for the ownership had passed to him as the heir. _

_"I simply enjoy long walks through the woods" Ansem answered simply. Ramenui was jerked out of his sadness by two realizations: One: that this man seemed to emanate a terrible cold. And two: he did not cast any shadow. Immediately the son of Judge Ghis became convinced that he was talking to a ghost or some other monster. He backed up, and drew his two sabers. _

_"Stay away from me!" he yelled. The man called Ansem laughed softly and stretched out his hand. A pool of pure blackness appeared and small black creatures swarmed out of it. "What are you doing?!" Ramenui cried in fear. "Who are you---those creatures, they---"_

_"Are the Heartless" said Ansem. "This world has been connected, Ramenui. Connected to the darkness…" he trailed the word off in a hiss. "Ramenui…I sense a great sadness within you…you lost someone dear to you, have you not?" _

_The words awoke a great rage within him. "Yes" he snarled. "I did, thanks to that _bitch_ Princess Ashe!" _

_Ansem smiled. "What if I told you that you could have your vengeance upon this Ashe…and I would help you?" _

_"I'd ask what you wanted in return" Ramenui responded. "That's what I'd say."_

_Ansem shook his head. "Smart as well as small. I like that." He held out a silver gloved hand. "Kneel before me, Ramenui" he said. "I will give you control over the darkness power. It will give you abilities that would put the greatest Nethicite to shame!" _

_Ramenui eagerly knelt before the man. As he put his hand on his forehead, Ramenui felt _knowledge _rush into his mind, body, heart, and soul…and his heart eroded just a little bit. _

_"You know what you must do" said Ansem. _

_"Yes, I do" said Ramenui. He walked off and went back to the house without weeping. He threw himself into his training. He studied harder than ever…eventually he was so accomplished that he was chosen to represent Arcades to Dalmasca. The war was over, and Vayne was dead. His brother Larsa Solidor was the head of the country now. Though many protested that he was just a fourteen year old child, he had the knowledge and many pointed out that Lord Larsa was just a child as well, younger than Ramenui. Ramenui cared nothing for this. The whole point of his mission was to murder Ashelia. She was the source of all his problems. The boy's hatred and rage had grown at a prodigious rate. He dreamed nightly of killing the princess. What he didn't know was that the darkness in his heart was reaching critical mass. Soon the day of a play in which Ashe was going to perform in was going to happen. As a diplomat, Ramenui was expected to watch…he had been waiting for a moment like this. As the play progressed in the middle of the square in Rabanastre, Ramenui drew his two swords and cut the throats of the few guards that were there. Before anyone could do anything, he summoned the Heartless to keep the people busy. Hacking his way through the confusion, Ramenui only had eyes for Ashe. He was going to kill the murderer of his father and friend. Ashe raised her sword and swung down at him…but it shattered on impact with Ramenui's sabers…it was only a cheap play sword after all. Ramenui felt his sabers tear through flesh and cloth as he sliced open the Princess of Dalmasca. But, as he felt triumph as she fell in a pool of blood…he felt a terrible ripping pain in his chest. He looked down to see a light opening and a heart come out. He clutched at his heart, but it slipped through his fingers. _

_"Aggghhhh----no----ahhhh----come…BaCk…" Ramenui choked through the agony to his heart. He saw the guards stop and stare in horror at what was happening. People began to run away, believing the gods were cursing the assassin and they didn't want to be anywhere near it when it happened. It was the most agonizing thing Ramenui had ever gone through. He faded into darkness, yet was still aware. The darkness contains the energy of countless fallen hearts…even more than Kingdom Hearts. It was trying to absorb his body into its formless, eternal mass. Ramenui's body was endlessly destroyed and reformed as it tried to regain its original shape without the heart to provide the memory of its pattern. He writhed in pain on the edge of utter oblivion for what seemed like an eternity in Hell. Either he would be absorbed, or his body and heart would conquer the dark power…that was the only way the suffering would end. Finally…something entirely different happened. A _new_ being was formed from Ramenui. The heart of this now nameless boy had been absorbed into the darkness…but his body and soul remained behind and had gained a physical form. But because of his strong heart, it was able to hang on to the memories of the being that it used to be. It found itself on the Dark Beach in the World That Never Was. It remembered the training it had received as a Judge's son…and it remembered all of what had happened. It was found by Marluxia as he was gathering flowers for no apparent purpose and given a number: zero in Organization XIII. It was able to give itself a new name, based on the jumbled up letters floating around in its head: Nexumair. He was a being which felt nothing…only emptiness. Of all the emotions that had warred within him…none remained. His emotional plane was a vast, empty wasteland. _

Leon sat, pale and trembling in Nexumair's office. He stared at the young captain of the Bastion Knights and swallowed. "You speak of Ramenui as if he were someone else. Shouldn't you say 'I did this' instead of 'Ramenui did this'?"

Nexumair smiled softly, and poured a cup of tea into a small glass. "No" he said. "Ramenui and I are two different beings. Ramenui was a foolish brat who was impulsive and most of all sentimental. Had he not been consumed by the darkness in his heart, he would surely have hung for regicide."

"But…surely you _want_ to become Ramenui again" said Leon. "That's why you joined Organization XIII! That's their goal!"

"Precisely" said Nexumair. "That is _their_ goal. But I disagree. We Nobodies are different from you humans. _Superior. _We are not hampered by the chains of petty emotions like you are. You humans bend low under the burdens of ideals such as friendship, sadness, guilt, and all sorts of other ones. We have none. We can do anything we wish, without having to answer to a conscience. It was Ramenui's emotions that got him into trouble in the first place. You could say that I am the most loyal of Organization XIII. I know of Xemnas' true plan and am in favor of it. A universe of Nobodies would certainly be a more rational place."

"Why did you let me live, me knowing what I know?" Leon asked. "Why did you take me to your office and tell me your story instead of killing me right then and there?"

"To show you just _how_ _much_ trouble you and your Guild Leader friends have gotten yourselves into" Nexumair responded.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked. He sighed. "Damn it! I don't know whether to hate you, or feel sorry for you, or just say I don't care."

Nexumair sat on his desk, his sword scabbards making a ratting sound on the wood. "Well, I can decide for you" he said. "Soon you, Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Merlin will be executed. If Cid Highwind interferes, then he can be next. The crime will be conspiracy against the peace of the city and torture of an innocent witness. If anyone asks, I can supply the evidence. When my Dusks and Fencers watched Merlin's house, they recorded Tine's screams from the H.R.S." He pointed out of the large window behind his desk. "You're most likely wondering where all the Knights are…well, that is where they've gone. To pick up your friends."

"You bastard!" Leon said, drawing his gunblade. Before he could even swing, one of Nexumair's swords had stopped the blow.

"My strength and senses have transcended that of a mere human as well, with my transformation" he said. "All the more proof that Nobodies are Superior to humans." Leon sat and put his head in his hands and began to cry. He was still crying as Bastion Knights came in, relieved him of his weapon and led him down to the dungeons of the castle.

**Just so I don't confuse anyone, there actually isn't anyone named Ramenui in Final Fantasy 12...it's just that Judge Ghis seemed the most likely to have a son. **


	28. Aladdin the Assassin

**Aladdin' the Assassin **

Rufus Shinra stood in the Oasis of the Winds as he waited impatiently for the Keyblade Master's Gummi ship to arrive. His camel was almost half dead of thirst, and that wasn't a good sign. "Where is that damned boy?" Rufus yelled.

"Calm down" said the girl who was sitting on a rock near him. "It takes a while to travel across space like this. Okay, when he and his friends arrive, we throw ourselves down on our knees and beg for him to help us save the true sultan. Got it memorized?" she asked, tossing her red hair back.

"Yes, Lea" Rufus said. "What is it with that saying? You always say that."

"It's a catchy phrase" Lea retorted. "I don't see _you_ coming up with anything better."

Rufus wiped sweat from his face. "Because I don't have any need to" he sighed. "Damn, it's hot here. I don't know how the people of this world stand it."

"Maybe it would help if you didn't wear a three piece suit all the time" Lea suggested sarcastically. Unlike Rufus who wore his trademark white suit, Lea wore a silvery vest which sparkled in the desert sunlight. Red and yellow bandages covered her chest, looped around her torso. Baggy red pants (sort of like the kind Penelo wears at the end of FF12) covered her legs, and she wore the traditional sandals of Agrabah. Her long red hair was pinned back by gold clips. Rufus snorted.

"You look like one of the exotic dancers my father hired for his fiftieth birthday party. And you have just about the same morals as well."

Lea's eyes narrowed, causing the black tattoos under her eyes to scrunch. "What are you suggesting?" she growled.

"Oh, I don't know…" said Rufus. "I…" he suddenly pulled out his shotgun and fired a shot behind Lea.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed. "You could have hit me!!" she looked and saw a Luna Bandit disintegrate into darkness. "Oh…a Heartless." She smiled. "If you want to build the new HQ here, then you're going to have to get rid of the Heartless infestation we have going on."

"Another job for the Keyblade Master" said Rufus. "I wonder if he'll take payment. I've got plenty of munny. Just because my _world_ was destroyed doesn't mean my bank accounts were."

"Wait. Here he comes" said Lea. She looked the Gummi Port which was beginning to shimmer. A few seconds later, a boy dressed in black and yellow clothing along with a dog like thing and a large white duck stepped out of the light.

"What do we do now?" asked Donald.

"Well, I think we should tell ask Aladdin if he's seen any Organization XIII activity. If he's Sultan now…then maybe we could ask him to look out for it."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" said Goofy.

"Second thing" said Donald. "Then we talk to Yen Sid about Morgan."

Sora winced. "Ah…can we do that…a little later? He's cool and everything, but he kind of creeps me out."

Donald put his hands on his hips, and steam began to come from under his hat.

"Okay, okay!" said Sora. "We'll do it right after a quick visit to Aladdin!"

"Wait!" yelled a voice near the bushes. A man in a white suit stepped out. His blond hair was plastered to his face by sweat. "Are you the Keyblade Master?" he asked.

"Yes" Sora responded uncertainly.

"Then you must help us!" he said. "We are representatives of the true Sultan, Aladdin! We beg you to save his Highness from a terrible death!"

"What?!" asked the trio at the same time.

"If you do not hurry, Lord Aladdin will become dinner for a very nasty beast that is roaming the desert sands even now, waiting for its meal!"

"Aladdin's in trouble?!" Goofy gasped.

"Yes" said the man in white. "Two weeks ago, he was convicted of killing the Sultan of Agrabah, the father of the beautiful princess Jasmine. As punishment, Aladdin was sentenced to be fed to a terrible monster which lives in the desert. The time of the execution has come!"

"This is horrible!" Sora said. Aladdin, an assassin? Could he really have killed Princess Jasmine's father?

"We need to hurry, Rufus" said another voice, and Sora saw a red haired girl step out from behind the trees.

_Axel!_ screamed Roxas from inside Sora, but Sora shushed him. "It's not Axel" he said out loud.

"Who?" said the girl. "My name is Lea Delosian. "I Rufus Shinra's assistant and soon to be vice president of Shinra Inc."

"Shinra Inc?" asked Goofy. "Say, aren't you that company that drains the life force of planets---"

"And we've changed" said Rufus, eyeing Sora. He was looking strangely at Lea.

"Are you guys from this world?" Sora asked.

"No, we're not" said Rufus. "I am from another world, far away…and Lea is from a world called Aquivale. She---"

"I can't really remember" said Lea. "My last memory is being in my uncle's store. Then it's a blank. Well, until Moneybags found me." She pointed to Rufus.

"She's hot" Sora muttered to himself. Roxas agreed with him. Sora had to force an image of Kairi into his head. It didn't help that Kairi, Tine, and now Lea had bright red hair. Yet she reminded him and Roxas so much of Axel…those tattoos, the hair…the _presence_ was the same as always. But this was obviously not the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Well" said Sora, as he hefted his Keyblade over his shoulder. "Let's get going. We've got a Sultan to save!"

"Right on!" said Lea. She pulled out a pair of bright silver chakrams.

_Chakrams?!_ Roxas said to Sora. "I know, I know" Sora said. "Jeez, talk about déjà vu."

* * *

"You know what pisses me off the most about all this? Do you want to know what pisses me off about _all_ of this?!" Cid's voice rose to a loud shriek of rage that echoed around his cell. "The thing that pisses me off is that those bastards _knew_ about Nexumair this whole _time_ and they never said _anything_ to us at all!"

"Ranting and raving about our betrayal won't help us, Cid" said Cloud. He leaned back against the wall of the cell. "If we had been more careful in watching the house instead of so eager to cast the H.R.S., we _might_ have been able to catch the spies." He pounded his fist against the bench that he was sitting on. "Damn it! My SOLDIER training seems to be going down the fucking tubes."

"We must find a way out of here" said Aerith. She was facing the corner of the cell like a child that has been bad, and she had not spoken since they had been brought down here. The dungeons were made from blank gray and white stone. It was cold down there and they could see their breath. The cells were huge and made to fit large groups of people. Cid Highwind was the only one who was in a cell alone. He had been taken that night. Suddenly, Leon was brought down the dungeon stairs by a group of grim faced Bastion Knights.

"In you go" one of them said, and shoved the brunette into the cell with Cid.

"Fucking traitors!" Leon yelled tearfully. His face was red and his hair stuck up in all sorts of different directions. He looked like a madman.

"Are you alright, Leon?" Yuffie asked.

"How do I look?" Leon snarled. "We've got major troubles. I don't know if they told you all this, but they're going to execute us…although how soon, I don't know."

"Execute?!" Cid yelled. "What the hell for?! I don't know what you guys got yourselves into, but I'm innocent!"

"It's too hard to explain right now" Leon said, and he sat on the floor of the cell.

Cid sat down next to him. "Well, I'm not going anywhere special today" he said. Leon sighed and explained to him the revelation of Tine's true nature, the H.R.S., Riku and her leaving for the Destiny Islands, and Maleficent and Pete's help. Then he explained his visit to Nexumair's office and how the young Nobody had told him of his transformation.

"Good God…" said Cid as he finished.

"So we're really going to die?" asked Yuffie. "Really and truly? If we are, I'd have been better off being crushed under that house."

"Maybe you would" said a sneering voice from outside the cells. They turned to see a blond woman dressed in the black robe and silver neck chains of Organization XIII. "If you died back there, then you wouldn't have to suffer the insult of being executed by the city you helped to restore." The woman walked closer to them and smiled. "It must be bad, isn't it? To see the city you spent blood, sweat, and tears hate and revile you for a crime you never committed…I can't imagine the _pain_."

"I bet you can't" Cid said harshly. "Your kind doesn't have hearts to imagine with."

"Larxene, don't antagonize the prisoners" said a cold voice as a Dark Corridor opened. Another robed Organization member stepped out. This one had long blue hair and an X shaped scar between his yellow eyes. He looked like a borderline psychotic if they had ever seen one. "Leave me to speak to them in private."

"Yes, sir" said the one called Larxene sullenly. She teleported away in a huff of annoyance.

The scar faced Nobody stepped close to their cells. He smiled in a bestial way that let them know that there was no mercy in store for them.

"How long?" asked Cloud suddenly.

"How long until you die?" Saix asked.

"No" said Cloud. "How long has the government of Radiant Garden been bowing its head to the Nobodies and Organization XIII?"

Saix smiled again. "This plot has been in place since our 'defeat' a year ago. At first we merely planted Nexumair here as a spy…in case anyone started getting suspicious if we were truly dead or not…but once Tine got involved in this, things changed."

"So you've been using us from the beginning!" Yuffie cried in anger.

"Indeed. Why do you raise your voice young ninja? We never intended to harm you…well, until your gunblade wielding friend decided to stick his nose into places in which it did not belong. Now we have no choice but to kill you all."

One of the Knights came in. He saluted when he saw the Luna Diviner. "Sir Saix" he said. "We're searching everywhere, but we can't find the wizard Merlin…his house is completely empty!"

"Guess Merlin's a little too tricky for you" said Cid smugly.

Saix frowned. "That may be, but _you_ are still going to die…unless you cooperate with us."

"What do you mean?" asked Aerith. "Nexumair has told everyone that we Guild Leaders planned to seize more power for ourselves by inviting more Heartless into the world. He then said that we murdered an innocent girl after torturing her to death as a unholy sacrifice to the darkness. How do you plan to make people believe us innocent of those terrible crimes?"

"I will not" said Saix. "But we can smuggle you off this world, by means of the Dark Corridor. "After that, you will be free to live in peace on whatever world you choose."

"But…but Radiant Garden is our _home!" _Yuffie cried.

"Then die at home" Saix said. "It makes no difference to me."

"What do we have to do to obtain this reprieve?" Cloud asked. Of all of them, he was the least bothered by all of this. He had spent a good bit of his life wandering the universe and he wasn't afraid to go back. But the others…

"You must tell us where Riku, Kairi, and Kingdom Hearts went" Saix said. "Only then you will be saved."

"Never!" cried Leon. "We know what you'll do with it if you have it!"

Saix shrugged his shoulders. "You have twenty four hours to decide your fate. Talk amongst yourselves. Your next answers will decide whether you live…or participate in Hades' Necro Tournaments."


	29. Riku's Father

Riku's Father

Walker strolled out of his house on View Street. He was a short man, wearing an overcoat and brown pants. He gripped the piece of paper covered with red marks in his hands and tore it to shreds. Then he growled in rage. It was another report card for his now absent son. Riku. The boy had better have an excuse for being away from home for so long. Last time it had been tales about the "darkness of the heart" and two evil men named "Ansem" and "Xemnas". Walker knew this was a lie, because Xemnas was just an anagram of Ansem with an X added to it. He sighed and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Why did he even bother to care about the brat anyways? Because he was required by law to, that was why. But oh, how he sometimes wished that he could be rid of his son…Come to think of it, Riku's best friends Sora and Kairi had been missing for a while too. Walker wondered if Riku hadn't finally done it, and run away from home, and taken his friends with him. He was a strong leader, a trait inherited from his dead mother, and he could have easily convinced his two younger friends of the happiness that awaited them beyond the horizon or some kind of fairytale crap like that. He ran his hands through his thinning silver hair. It had been a hard week. People said Walker was a researcher of the heart----which he was. It was just that he was a researcher of the _physical_ heart, not the emotional one. The last two surgeries had gone terribly, and one of the patients at Destiny Hospital had died because of it. Now, the other doctors were accusing him of being drunk on the job! He had only come in to work like that once…and that was when his wife was suffering from the disease that had finally killed her. Walker went back into the house and sat at the kitchen table. He rarely spent his time in the house, and because of that, it was mostly Riku's domain. He and Lenne had bought this house because they had planned on having a lot of children. It was the biggest house on the Islands and it had many, many rooms. Walker slept in a small guest room on the first floor so that he could get up and out at the first emergency call. After Lenne had died, all of the other bedrooms had over time become Riku's, so he plastered their walls with posters of various bands and filled with junk. Riku's main room was located in the attic. Walker was tempted to tear down the posters before he…well, did what he was going to do tonight. Then he decided against it. He was too lazy to do it, and besides…the police could take them down later. Walker strode into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers. He took out a small revolver that he had bought when he was around Riku's age. He went to the table and poured himself a glass of wine. After chugging it, he put the gun in his mouth."Here's to a shitty week" he said. He was about to pull the trigger, when the entire house shook as if in a tornado. Pots and pans that hadn't been used since Lenne died (Riku and his father almost always ate out) (or in Riku's case at Sora's) fell to the floor. The lights flickered and then a smell of burning grass filtered in through the window. Dropping the gun, his curiosity overcoming his suicidal urges, Walker ran to the window and gasped in shock. Sitting in the middle of a huge plowed furrow in his backyard was a rocket ship type object. It was white and gold and had a symbol of a head with two ears on it. Getting out of it were Riku, Kairi…and a girl he had never seen before. She wore blue jeans and a white t shirt saying _Restoration Committee_. Her hair … it kept shifting from red to blond. Walker rubbed his eyes. He had to be seeing things. Whoever the girl was, she seemed to need help jumping down from the cockpit of the ship, because Riku helped her down. She almost fell, and Riku put a hand around waist to make sure she was alright. Kairi said something, and Riku glared at her.

"What the hell is all this?" Walker whispered to himself. He looked at the trio as they walked from the backyard to the front and up the walkway. Walker immediately forgot his attempted suicide in his anger. Where had Riku _been_ all this time?! He ran through the house until he reached the front door and pulled it open.

* * *

As soon as they landed, Kairi jumped out of the ship. "We're HOME!!" she screamed.

"We'd have been home a lot sooner if you had just listened to me instead of trying to separate Namine because of some stupid argument" Riku said. He looked at the ship. "But I'm glad we stayed. What would Sora have done without us?"

"I don't know" said Tine. "Probably died horribly." She tried to jump out of the ship, but almost fell. Riku caught her. "Thanks Ricky" she said.

Riku grimaced. "Please" he said. "If you call me Ricky, I'll call you 'Fork.'"

"You wouldn't!" Tine laughed.

"Oh, I don't know" said Riku, smiling. His smile disappeared as soon as he looked at his house. "Here we are. My house." Riku's house was a large one, with a big backyard and small statues in front of the front door. It had a three car garage and a pool in the back. "My dad might not be home" he said as he walked in. "As soon as we get in, I want you to lay down, Tine. And then Kairi, call your parents…they believe you about all the darkness stuff, so just tell them the truth. Except the part about Tine…we'd have a panic." Riku went to open the front door of the house, but before he could, do anything, the door was thrown open and he was thrown to the pavement.

"Ugh!" Riku cried. He looked. A man stood in the doorway, his face red with anger, and his silver hair standing up in all different directions. "Dad?" he asked softly.

"Well, if it isn't my prodigal son" said Walker. "Well boy? What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded.

"Please, sir" said Kairi. "We've been on a long journey, and---"

"Does this have to do with this 'Xemnas' freak Riku keeps talking about all the time?" Walker asked.

"Well, actually yes it does---"

"Then I don't want to hear it" he said. "All I want to hear is why my son disappears after he takes his friends out to dinner and then shows up weeks later with only one of his original two friends and some strange girl he's picked up."

"I'm Tine sir" Tine said, stepping forward. "I'm one of Riku's friends and I'm going to be staying here and---"

"I don't want to hear it" said Walker. "Riku, what…" he stopped. "You're going to be _what?!" _he screamed. He rounded on Riku. "Boy, what did you tell her?! She's going to be _staying_ with _us?_"

"Yes she is, Dad" said Riku. "Tine is going to be staying with us. You're out most of the time anyway, so why should I matter to you?"

Walker was speechless. Riku had never talked this way to him before. He looked at Kairi. "Young lady, go home to your parents please. I'm sure their worried sick about you."

Kairi hesitated. Walker's tone was the tone parents get when making other people leave. It was the "I want you to go so I can beat the shit out of my kid" tone. But she had no choice but to obey. Walker was Riku's dad after all. "See you, Riku!" she yelled and went off down the sidewalk. As soon as she was gone, Walker started his barrage.

"Where the hell were you?!" he screamed. "You've got the whole town thinking you were KIDNAPPED or something, and I'VE got people thinking I killed you or something, and---"

"Excuse me" said Tine. "But I'm kind of tired…so can you show me which room I'm staying in?" she asked. Her eyes were drooping and she had sat down on the patio.

"You can sleep in the street!" Walker roared in anger. "I am not a hotel! My HOUSE is not a hotel! I'm sorry if my idiot son gave you that impression, but--"

A shadow passed over Riku's face. "Dad" he said. "Tine isn't going to sleep in the street. I won't allow it."

"You're not in a position to allow anything, Riku" his father snapped. "Now get in the house and we'll discuss your punishment."

"Sure" said Riku. "Come on Tine, I'll show you which room is yours.

"Didn't you _hear_ me?!" Walker demanded.

"I'll talk about the punishment _after_ I get her settled. She's sick and she needs to rest. So we'll talk about it AFTER. Got it?!"

Tine suddenly realized that when Riku had said that the relationship between him and his father was strained, he meant so terrible that it defied description. She hadn't seen many father and son interactions, but she knew enough to know that Riku and his father was not an ideal relationship. Walker stormed off into the house, cursing. Riku gave Tine an apologetic look and motioned for her to follow him. Tine followed him into the hallway and up the stairs. Riku led her to a room on the second floor. It was red and had a bright pink lamp on the bedside table. A curtained bed sat in the middle of the place.

"Is it okay?" Riku asked.

"Sure it is" Tine said. "Riku…you're dad won't be too pissed off, will he?" she asked.

Riku shrugged. "Probably will be. But I'm not letting him put you out on the streets. That would be…impossible. Don't worry I'll explain everything to him."

"Explain _what_ to me Riku?" asked Walker from the hallway, where he was putting away laundry. He walked into the room. "About why your friend is staying with us?"

"Dad" said Riku. "Please, listen to me, because this is very important. This girl is being chased by a very dangerous group of people. She's being chased by them because of a power that she has. Her name is Tine, and she…she is Kingdom Hearts, the Heart of All Worlds."

Walker threw back his silver haired head and laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Boy, you don't actually expect me to believe that, do you?" he said. "What a stupid lie! Now, tell me the _real_ reason she's here."

"It's the truth" said Tine. "I am Kingdom Hearts. I didn't know it myself until a little while ago." She told Walker the whole story, starting with her creation, Maleficent, and then about her fight with Sora. She talked about her escape to Twilight Town, whereupon Riku almost killed her, and then her capture by Xavier's Flyers. She told them everything that had happened in Radiant Garden and about the H.R.S. "I got sick after that" she said, sitting on the bed. "So I'm staying here to recover…but I might even live on the Islands permanently." Riku smiled, glad that Tine had considered staying there forever.

"I don't believe you. You're probably some homeless girl who tricked my son into thinking that you're Kingdom Hearts! I won't---"

"Could your average homeless girl do_ this?" _asked Tine. She concentrated and a dark aura wrapped around her. When it had faded her clothes had changed again. A red t- shirt with a Heartless insignia had replaced the Restoration Committee one, and her sneakers had become white with the Kingdom Hearts symbol. The red guitar, Riot was in her hands. Tine strummed its strings and blue, heart shaped balls of energy revolved around Walker. They vanished into drops of molten gold that dissipated as soon as they hit the ground. Riku's father fell to the floor in shock.

"Wha…what….what _are you?!" _he screamed. He began to back up on his hands an knees away from her. "You're a freak! A _monster!_"

Not so long ago, Tine would have killed him instantly for saying such a thing, but she had changed. She merely sat on the bed. "No, I'm just tired. Do you believe us now?"

"I…I believe" he said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you stay. If you _are_ what you say you are, then we have a whole set of other problems. It means that these people who are…chasing you will come to the Islands eventually."

"That may be" said Riku. "But we'll fight them off. Letting her fall into their hands is **not** an option."

Walker looked at his son and growled. "Fine!" he said. "I guess you're mind is made up. But don't get me involved in your stupid problems! I'm too old to be fighting off people from the Dark Realm." He walked away. "By the way" he said, looking at Tine. "Get your temperature taken. There's a bunch of thermometers in the hall closet. You don't look too sick, but rest just the same. I can tell you've been through a lot." Then he was gone down the stairs.

"I guess your father's not _too_ bad" said Tine. "He just…I don't know. He's like I was. I needs to soften up."

Riku shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I never did have the ability to read people's intentions too well."

* * *

Saix and Morgan entered Xemnas' office by way of Dark Corridor. "Lady Morgan, a pleasure to finally get to meet you after our last conversation in the Palace of Memories" said Xemnas. "How have you been during that time?"

Morgan ran a pale hand through her silver and blond hair. "I am alright. The lodgings in your Castle are quite spacious. Although the music blasting from the man with the eyepatch's section of the Castle is annoying. But a sleeping spell is a good cure for that."

"If you've had to use a sleeping spell on yourself to be able to rest with Xibar's music, then I shall---" Xemnas began.

Morgan smirked, showing those slightly pointed white teeth. "No. I mean I had to use it on _him._"

Xemnas took a deep breath, and prayed to whatever gods listened to Nobodies that his plan would work. If it didn't, then he was going to be blown to smithereens. "Lady Morgan, the plan I am putting into effect, requires that I relocate you to another place to observe the inhabitants of a certain town. To create another base."

"Where is that?" asked Morgan. "Hollow Bastion?"

"Yes" said Xemnas. He prayed that she did not have the ability to read minds, because if she had plucked that info right out of his mind, then she might be able to obtain…other things from him. And he didn't want that. He looked at the sorceress before him. How old _was_ she? She had sustained her body with magical arts that were forbidden and reviled by even those mages steeped in darkness like Maleficent. Well, if his plan worked, those arts would be her undoing. Xemnas reached under his desk, and undid the latch of a hidden drawer. It was good for keeping secret documents and other materials he wanted to keep from the rest of the Organization. He took the heavy object from the drawer and rested it in his sleeve. Saix sensed what his Superior was going to do, and Xemnas saw the Luna Diviner tense his body for combat.

"What are you doing, Xemnas?" Morgan asked. The red irises of her eyes focused on him. "There is a slight roughness to your breathing."

_She could tell my intentions, just by listening to my breathing?!_ Xemnas thought. _That girl is incredible! Still, not incredible enough to withstand what I'm about to do. _Xemnas raised his hand to Morgan, one of his lightsabers appearing. Morgan tensed her body. Saix readied his claymore, calling upon the moon to aid him.

Morgan smiled. "I knew you were a traitorous snake, _Superior_" she said. Magical energy sparkled around her hands. "Which is why I came prepared as well!" a pillar of light erupted under Xemnas, utterly annihilating his desk. The Superior flipped over the brilliant orange flash and landed right in front of Morgan. He reached out with his hand and held in front of her, not his lightsaber, but the object in his sleeve. Morgan screamed in pain and almost fell to the floor.

"Wha…what have you…what have you…" she groaned. Xemnas revealed the object he had taken from the desk. It looked like a piece of jewelry. It was white with purple and red streaks running along its mother of peal body. The object was roughly round and glowed with a soft white light. Xemnas smiled slightly.

"Behold the Dawn Shard…I know you are familiar with nethicite and its properties…isn't that right, _Lady_ Morgan?"

Morgan's face was drenched in sweat. She was panting as if she had run a great distance. She was in agony from the magical nullifying property of the nethicite. Nethicite has the ability to cancel out magical energy. Morgan le Fay had, over the centuries, altered her body with magic, making it able to take more strain, regenerate from overwhelming blows. Her body was eighty eight percent magical energy. Xemnas tossed the Dawn Shard to Saix. "Entrust this object to Nexumair at Radiant Garden" he said. "The witch is to be imprisoned within the dungeons of the Guild Castle. Don't worry. There will be plenty of openings in the cells soon enough."

Morgan dropped to her knees. "I should have known" she spoke through the waves of nauseous pain. She tried to stand and failed. Xemnas bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"Amazing" he said. "You look remarkably like Namine…and just like Namine you are going to become just another caged pet."

There was a knock on the doors of the office. "Come in" Xemnas called. Zexion entered, looking very excited.

"We have news on Tine, Superior sir" he said, stepping over Morgan.

"This just keeps getting better and better" the Superior said. "Tell me, what have you discovered?"

"We have tracked Tine's movements to a small world called 'Destiny Islands'. I was thinking of going there and collecting the girl myself, but---"

"No" said Xemnas. "I want you to travel to Radiant Garden with Saix. Larxene and Lexaeus will be going on this mission. Once again we are on the track of Kingdom Hearts."

"Yes, Superior sir. I will tell them of the mission" said the Cloaked Schemer. "What about…Lady Morgan?" he asked, looking at the girl on the ground.

"Saix" said Xemnas. The Luna Diviner gathered Morgan le Fay in his arms. Zexion took the Dawn Shard.

"Tell Nexumair that I am entrusting him with the care of this witch" said Xemnas. "And unlike Maleficent, I actually have a need for her other than a dungeon ornament." As soon as the two had teleported away, Xemnas laughed. It was fake laughter, but sometimes the pretense of the real thing could be just as good…if not better.


	30. Resurrection of the Tomboy

**Resurrection of the Tomboy **

Axel and Marluxia stood on top of one of the Palace towers. They could see all of Agrabah from the height.

"Do you sense Sora yet?" Marluxia asked lazily, lighting a cigarette.

"Those aren't good for you" said Axel. He smiled nastily as he watched Marluxia hurl the package into the courtyard below.

"Shut up Axel. God, I don't know why the Superior had to team us up on this mission. Now do you sense Sora or not? I can't wait to sink my blade into his annoying flesh."

Axel was about to reply with some remark about getting himself killed earlier, but then he shuddered. For a minute the world seemed to spin, and he almost fell off the tower.

"Axel!" Marluxia cried. He seized the Flurry of Dancing Flames' arm before he could fall to his death. "What the hell was that, Axel?" he asked. Against his will, he actually felt a little worried about the pyro who had ruined his plans so long ago.

It took Axel a few minutes to talk. "I…I just got this chill…" he said. "I feel like something's out there…"

"A Heartless?" asked Marluxia. "We can take care of it…or we could bend it to our will."

Axel shook his head. "It's not a Heartless. It's a person. But what a person…I feel like I'm being drawn toward her…" he stopped and sighed.

"Do you think that…" Marluxia said, astounded.

Axel suddenly looked up. "It's Sora" he said. "And Roxas. I sense them both. They're traveling with…with whatever it is I can feel." They both teleported to the Bazaar to meet their new guests.

* * *

"See, we're almost to the Palace" said Lea. "I don't think that it'll be too hard to save---" suddenly she was knocked down by a small red missile that hurled from the sky. 

"Aggghhh!" she screamed.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! It's you!" the red object said.

"Iago?!" they asked at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you come to save Aladdin?" asked Donald.

Iago looked at them like they were crazy. "Save Aladdin? From what?"

"But he's gonna be fed to a desert monster if we don't hurry!" said Goofy.

"No he's---" the talking bird began, but then he looked at Lea and Rufus. "Oh, it's _these_ two" he said.

"What do you mean _these_ two?" asked Sora. "Are you telling me, we've been tricked?" he summoned his Keyblade.

"N-no" said Rufus. "It's just that…we…well, we…the Sultan _did_ die…"

"They're pestering Aladdin to let them bulldoze the Cave of Wonders so he can build a company headquarters over the site" said Iago. Rufus glared at the talking bird.

"I'm going to kill you" he said, pulling out his shotgun.

"You mean like your girlfriend killed the Sultan?" Iago asked casually.

"Shut up!" Rufus snarled at him. "You said you wouldn't tell---"

"_You_ killed the Sultan" Sora said. The trio readied their weapons and began to walk toward Lea and Rufus.

"Well, _now_ what genius?" asked Lea. "I guess, we'll have to---" suddenly she fell to the ground.

"Huh?" Rufus asked. "Lea, are you alright?" he knelt near her.

At first Sora thought it was a trick…but then he saw that Rufus really was worried about her. His kindness overcoming his anger temporarily, he walked over to them. Donald and Goofy followed a little behind him.

"What's wrong with her?" Donald asked.

"My…head…" Lea muttered. "It hurts…did I get hit or something?" she asked. Suddenly she looked at Sora. "Roxas!" she said.

"How do you know about Roxas?" Sora asked. He grabbed Lea by the bandages that covered her chest in lieu of a shirt. "Tell me, assassin!"

"So this is what the Keyblade Master comes to" said a mocking voice from above them. Beating up and raping innocent girls. My, my…for the sake of the Keyblade's honor, I better take you out right now."

"Who's there?" shouted Donald. But the hot air was still. There was no one around, everyone usually stayed in at this hot time of day. Suddenly, a shower of razor sharp blood red objects began to rain down from one of the buildings.

"Run!" Rufus shouted. He dragged Lea behind one of the stalls. Sora, Donald, and Goofy took shelter behind a stone wall. The objects were rose petals and they sliced through stone like it was paper. A second later, Marluxia appeared in front of them, leaning on his scythe.

"You!" Sora said. "You're the one who messed up my memory!"

"Actually that was Namine" said Marluxia. He shrugged. "But fine, give me the credit. I don't care."

"Who the hell are you, pinky?" asked Lea.

"I am Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin" Marluxia said. "Number eleven in the Organization."

Sora pointed his Keyblade at Marluxia. "I already took out Demyx. I'm not afraid to take you on too."

"You only defeated him because Tine, with equal power fought along side of you…and the fact that Demyx was always a hopeless idiot. It's time for you to die, Sora" said Marluxia. "Axel! Where are you?" he growled. "He's never around when I need him. It doesn't matter though…I think I'm enough to take you all on."

"You sure?" Sora asked. "We were enough to wipe the floor with you _last_ time."

Marluxia attacked without another word. Sora dodged as the pink scythe carved a chunk out of the stone wall he was hiding behind.

"Take this!" Goofy threw his shield at the Nobody. It clipped Marluxia on the hip, but he kept coming. Goofy cried out in pain as Marluxia slashed a large gash across the front of Goofy's torso. He was going in for the finishing blow, when a large scimitar blocked the pink blade.

"Goofy! Are you okay?!" Aladdin asked. "Donald! Get Goofy to safety!" the duck carried his friend off the battle field and returned. Aladdin kicked Marluxia in the chest, knocking him back into a pile of rubble. The Nobody cursed as he broke his fall.

"Thanks Aladdin" Sora said.

"No problem" the Sultan to be said. "Who is this guy?"

"Trouble" Sora responded. He, Donald, and Aladdin dodged a shower of rose petals. They slashed the stone walls around them to ribbons.

"I will **destroy** you!!" Marluxia roared in anger. He swung too fast for the eye to follow. He screamed as Donald hit him it the face with a blizzard spell. Sora took advantage of his confusion to hit him several times in the back with the Keyblade.

"AXEL!" Marluxia screamed. "Where _are_ you? I need help down here!"

* * *

Axel stood on one on the buildings, watching Marluxia fight against Sora and his friends. "Sorry Marly" he said. "But I can't jump in there. Sora couldn't win against _two_ of us…and I need the Organization to be down as many men as possible by the time I make my move. I think you'll do. Hmmm….I think little Nexy will be next."

* * *

"Th-this would be easy if it were just the Keyblade brat!" Marluxia said as he raised his hands. Three large pools of dark red energy began to form. Objects and stalls began to get suck into them. As soon as they hit the energy, they were cut to shreds by petals that were blowing around their surface. 

"Hang onto something!" Aladdin called.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Marluxia cried. "His eyes were crazed with happiness at the deaths of his enemies and his pink hair stuck up in all directions. There were left over ice particles on his face. "Hang on, all you like! You won't be able to hold on forever. Here, let me make it more of a challenge. Pillars of red energy began to shoot up from the ground, hitting the group again and again.

"Ahhhh!" cried Donald. He lost his grip and began to fly toward the deadly red pools in the center. Sora gripped his hand before he was able to go too far.

"How touching" said the Graceful Assassin. "It truly takes a heart to care for---ahhhhhh!" Iago flew at Marluxia's face, pecking and stabbing with his talons and beak. As he did, the energy pools and pillars died, Marluxia's concentration broken. He waved the bird away. Marluxia's face was a mess of small cuts and one eye bled particles of darkness everywhere. The Graceful Assassin went to one knee and put his hand over his ruined eye. "You all…I'll kill…no…**I'll destroy you!!!" **he roared and began to hack mindlessly with his scythe. He got Sora in several places, but the Keyblade still drove into his ribs.

"Uhhhh!" number eleven cried and sank to his knees. Aladdin slashed him across the stomach with his blade. Marluxia fell backwards to the ground---and was hit by Donald's Flare spell. He screamed in agony. When the smoke and dust cleared, Marluxia lay in a heap. "How…unfair…to lose…again to wimps…like you."

"That's how it is" said Donald.

"I…always…wanted…to see…Michael Jackson play…live…once I got…my heart…back…" he muttered, and then disintegrated into particles.

Since none of them really knew what to say to that, and someone just died, they were silent. Suddenly, they heard clapping. "Excellent! Yeah, Roxas and Sora! Take that pink haired bitch out!" said a hooded Organization member who was leaning against a wall.

"Axel?" asked Sora. Roxas stepped out of Sora's body. _Axel? _he asked. _What are you doing here? You wanted me to kill Marluxia? _

"Sure did" said Axel, taking off his hood. "See, I have a little operation going on. And when the time comes, I want Xemnas to have as little pawns as possible to move on his shitty little board."

"Explain yourself!" Sora said. He pointed the Keyblade at Axel. "I'm going to tear you up for what you did to Kairi. _Then_ we can talk." He ran toward Axel.

"Sorry, Roxas" said Axel. "I guess Sora's just a little too **hot**headed. Get it?" he said as he delivered a painful kick to Sora's stomach. It sent the Keyblade Master flying into a stall, sending fruit everywhere.

Roxas groaned. "That's a horrible pun. And I'm going to be feeling that, as soon as I get back into that loser's body, you know."

"Yeeeaaaahhhh" said Axel. "Sorry about that." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" called Lea from the ground. "Who are you? Your name is Axel?"

"Yep, Axel's the name" said the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "Got it---"

"Memorized?" answered Lea.

"Wh…what?" Axel asked. He and the girl stared each other in the eyes. "Y…you're…Lea…"

Lea looked at Axel in awe. She began to walk toward the Nobody.

Roxas spoke first. "Axel! Nooooooo! Get away from her! Don't you know who she _is?!" _

"Lea…" Axel said, and tears streamed down his face. "After…after all these years…after all this time…" he began to walk toward her, step by step. The two were soon less than two feet from each other.

"Axel!!" Roxas screamed. He ran at his best friend. But he had already been joined to _his_ other, and he passed right through Axel like a ghost. "No, Axel" he said. "Don't do it, man."

"Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames" Lea said softly. "I know you…I have dreams about a man in a black robe…doing things that I'd never imagined possible…"

"We fought the Heartless to prove that girls could fight, remember?" said Axel.

"I….I _do_ remember" said Lea. "We fought the Heartless…and we lost. I thought that if only I was a man…I could have been better prepared. And then I woke up on a strange world…and was adopted by Rufus as his personal assassin."

"I went to the Dark Beach" said Axel. "And was adopted into Organization XIII."

"Sora! Sora, wake up!" Roxas pleaded. "Stop him, Sora. Beat him if you have to! Please, just stop him! Don't let him get joined to some exotic dancer!"

Axel smiled as his body began to glow and stretch. "End of the line, partner" he said to Roxas in an echoing voice. "It was fun while it lasted..." his increasingly transparent face grinned. "Come on. Don't tell me that for all your complaining, you didn't enjoy it when you found Sora at last. You did, didn't you?"

Roxas nodded tearfully. "I'll miss you, buddy. I'll miss all the good times. I'll miss what we did in the Twilight Town Clocktower---"

"Hey!" Axel said sharply. "What happened in the Clocktower, _stays_ in the Clocktower! Remember!?"

"Oh, sorry" Roxas said. Amazingly, for a transparent spirit, he managed to blush deeply. "I remember."

"Besides" said Axel. "In the words of a great man 'I will never be just a memory.'" He smiled, and then was gone in a flash of red light that smelled of smoke. His empty robe fell to the sandy ground in a heap.

"What was that?" Lea asked. She felt her chest, arms, and legs, and then her head. "I feel…strange…" she started to say, and then she let out a piercing scream and fell to the ground.

* * *

_"Alright Roxas! Fight, fight, fight!" Axel said, clapping his hands as he watched the confused boy whirl around after fighting for his life against the Dusks. _

_Lea and Rufus bent over the body of the dead Sultan. "Good job Lea" he said. "I might have to give you a pay raise." They had to leave soon, but the President of Shinra Inc. always had time to praise her. _That_ was why she followed him. _

_"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" Axel shouted as he lept down in front of Sora and his friends in the space between the worlds. The Dusks clustered around them, eager to tear their flesh to bits. He had been marked as a traitor, so they felt the same way about him as they did about Sora. But Axel didn't care. He had made his decision. He was going to help Roxas. _

* * *

_"_Roxas…" Lea muttered as she sat up, rubbing her head. It felt like someone was banging on it with a hammer. "What was that…." She groaned. She felt like there were too many memories floating around in her head. Memories of Rufus and some boy named Roxas were conflicted and fought for dominance in her sore skull. 

"Are you, okay?" said a voice. She looked up to see the dog like being called Goofy bending down to talk to her. His terrible injury from Marluxia had been healed. Marluxia? How did she know his name? The pink haired man had shouted it, but….but she also knew that he liked flowers and his room in the Castle That Never Was, was bright pink. He hated her…no he hated someone named _Axel._

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Lea thought. She felt her face grow hot as she noticed that the red and yellow bandages that were covering her chest through her silvery vest were coming undone. She suddenly felt disgust as she rewrapped them. _Ugh…why do I _have_ these things anyway? They're so bothersome to have to cover. I used to just walk shirtless whenever I wanted to, when my robe got to hot. _Where did these thoughts come from?

"That man…he disappeared…where did he go?!" asked Rufus. He looked around.

"You won't find him" said Sora, getting up from the fruit stand. He rubbed his stomach. "Ouch…damn it…Axel got

(_No he didn't, no he didn't he got absorbed and you know it, you know) _

away…" Sora's voice trailed off. "Where _is_ Axel?" he asked.

"He…just…went into Lea…" Rufus said, pointing at the girl.

"He did?!" Sora gasped. And then he suddenly was a tearful wreck. It was so _sudden_. One minute he was fine, the next minute he was sobbing like crazy. "Oh he _did_ didn't he?!" Sora cried. "_Axel! _Axel, I'll never see him again! It's not faaaaiiiiirrrr!" he wailed. He wept and wept.

"Uh…Sora…?" asked Aladdin. "Was he a friend of yours?"

Lea got up. Her legs were shaking so much that she could barely stand. She wiped sweaty strands of red hair out of her eyes. She looked at her hands in surprise and shock. One minute they seemed to be her hands, tanned, calloused and long fingered. The next second, they were covered with black gloves. She covered her face with these odd, shifting hands. _"Who am I?"_ she screamed. All of them, Sora, Rufus, Goofy, Donald, Aladdin, and Iago looked at her in silent surprise.

None of them could answer that.

* * *

**Well now Axel's met his Other and has been absorbed. Don't worry, he'll still have a large role in the story with his plans to overthrow Xemnas. In the next chapter, the Radiant Garden crew go up against Saix and Zexion. It will be an adreneline rush, I promise! By the way, that quote was from Sephiroth in _Final Fantasy Advent Children. _**

* * *


	31. Breakout and Betrayal

**Breakout and Betrayal **

Nexumair sat in his chair, sorting crime reports from his patrols on lookout in the city. Crime in Radiant Garden was at an all time low. Since the elimination of Xavier's Flyers, he had not even needed to post night guards on the streets. There was still the occasional robbery, and the odd murder…but it seemed that people were too afraid of the mysterious boy captain with his emotionless behavior and his master swordsman skills to commit any kind of wrongdoing. Good. That made the Organization's job that much easier. With Saix overseeing the executions of Sora's friends, then it would be easy for him to assume command of Radiant Garden. Saix. What a fool. He was so devoted to Xemnas that he didn't see the Superior plotting to kill them all eventually. He, Nexumair the Confident Fencer was the one who would serve Xemnas as second in command in the new empire of the soulless. The Superior had assured the young Nobody of this. He was still thinking these things, when the solid wooden door to his office was thrown off its hinges. Tifa Lockhart, _his_ second in command, his assistant captain stood there. Her face was red, and her hair was wild looking.

"Hello, Tifa" said Nexumair, not even looking up from his folders. "Is there anything new to report? When will the execution take place?"

To Nexumair's mild surprise, Tifa ripped the folder out of the Nobody's hand and threw it into a far corner of the room. "Why?!" she demanded, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you do it? You _lied_ to me, Nexumair!"

"What do you mean?" Nexumair asked. "What did I do to---?"

"You're executing Cloud too!" she screamed at him. "You told me that if I went along with the Organization's plans, then only the others would die, and not him! Why did you trick me?" she yelled.

Nexumair smiled at her. He felt nothing, but it felt good to post a symbol of that emotion on his face. "Because we needed you, or course" he said. "Actually it was Larxene's idea to trick you. I imagine she wanted to be here when it all tumbled down onto your head. Her ideas are full of sadistic twists like that."

"Release him now!" Tifa said. "If you don't release him, then I'll tell everyone about what you and your Organization are planning!"

Nexumair's gaze traveled from Tifa's angry eyes to her chest. Thinking that he was being a pervert, she quickly covered it with her hands. But his next statement made her see how wrong she was. "Such a strong heart" said the Captain of the Bastion Knights. "You would make an excellent Nobody. Atfix would be your name."

Tifa made a small sound of disgust and backed away from his desk.

"Once upon a time, a boy named Ramenui burned with such rage as yours" said Nexumair. "That is also another benefit of this that I did not see. We may very well have a new member of Organization XIII when this is finished."

"I'll never join you!" Tifa said. "I'll make you let Cloud go if I have to. We were childhood friends! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Ramenui and Nell were childhood friends as well" said Nexumair.

Tifa's fist flew at his face. Nexumair dodged and drew a sword. He was only wearing one at the moment, and he was thankful that he had brought it with him. He leapt off the desk and swung down. Tifa blocked the saber blade on her wrist and kicked at his chest. Her boot slammed into the wall, cracking it. Nexumair was abruptly behind her. He slashed Tifa twice in the back, and she fell forward with a cry of pain.

"My power" said Nexumair. "Is barriers, Tifa. Barriers that I can break any time I choose. I can cross the sound and light barriers at will, moving faster than the human eye can follow." He ran several circles around the confused martial artist.

"Seventh Heaven!" Tifa cried. Blue energy slammed out of her fists and hit Nexumair---but it was only an afterimage left behind by his incredible speed. He kicked Tifa through the wall and into one of the conference rooms.

"I dislike betrayal just as much as you do" he said coldly. "Thus, betrayal is punishable by death."

"What…are you going to…do to me?" Tifa asked. She struggled to sit up. Nexumair placed a boot on her chest, forcing her back to the floor.

"You will be executed along with Cloud and the others. Why should I care? I can always find myself a new assistant captain. One with enough brains not to attack a superior, in rank and in skills."

Tifa's answer was a muttered curse.

"What is going on, number thirteen?" asked a voice behind him. Zexion and Saix appeared in a flash of dark energy. Saix was carrying a moaning girl in his arms. Zexion was carrying a strange object…and a familiar object. There was something about it that Nexumair didn't like. Something that made him feel unwell.

"What are you carrying?" Nexumair asked his superiors.

"This is Morgan le Fay" said Saix. "She is to be imprisoned with the Guild Leaders. Superior Xemnas has also entrusted you with the Dawn Shard" he said, pointing to the object in Zexion's hand. "It is a powerful object that nullifies magical energy." He nodded at the sorceress in his arms, who was obviously in great pain. "Morgan's curse."

Zexion extended the Dawn Shard to Nexumair. As the boy's fingers closed around it, he was suddenly assaulted by a flood of memories.

_Lady Ashe had this object on her, she was using it as a prop in the play, yes it was magical however, it was magical…_

_"No…" Ramenui gasped as his heart fled his body. "Don't…go…" the Dawn Shard, still on Lady Ashe's dead body began to glow, as if in answer to his heart's light… _

Nexumair abruptly put it back into Zexion's gloved hand. "Please" he said. "You take it to the dungeons with you." He shuddered. "I will see that it is properly attended to, but _you_ just take it there. Please."

The Cloaked Schemer looked startled, but he tucked the Dawn Shard back into his sleeve without comment. "Very well" he said and teleported away with Saix.

Nexumair gave a sigh of relief as he called Knights to carry away Tifa's unconscious body. It was that Dawn Shard. It made him feel weak and shaky. He had barely managed to keep from collapsing. There was something _inside_ of that thing…something that reminded him of Ramenui.

* * *

"No! We can't do it!" Leon said angrily. He and Cid were face to face, their lips pulled back from their teeth. "That would be betrayal of Sora and the others!" 

"I don't give a flying fuck about Sora and the others!" Cid snarled. "I'm choosing living over dying!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Aerith said. "We've already wasted all of our 24 hours and we've done nothing but argue!"

It had been a nightmare. From the time that Saix left, the former Guild Leaders had argued and fought over whether to tell the Organization where Tine was, and start a new life on another world, or to stand their ground and die in Radiant Garden. Cid wanted to tell the secret to Saix and live. Leon wanted to keep their mouths shut and die. They had separated into factions. Cloud had joined Leon. Yuffie had joined Cid. Aerith remained neutral. She was against the arguing and told them to just decide quickly. She was more on the side of Leon, they all knew, but she wouldn't say it out loud.

"Why can't we live?!" Yuffie demanded. "What do we owe Sora?!"

"If we live, it will be a short lived peace!" said Leon. "Xemnas will use Tine to turn everyone into Nobodies! Or have you forgotten what Maleficent said?!"

"Maybe the hag was lying!" Cid said. "Did you ever think of that? No! I guess you didn't!"

"Why you stupid old man" Leon said. "I don't need my gunblade to take you down."

Cid raised his fists. "I was hoping you'd say that" he said, and spit out his toothpick. "Let's go." They were about to rush each other, when two Organization members teleported in front of the cells.

"What is going on here?" asked one with a lock of hair that fell in front of one eye. His other eye glared at them. "Have you reached your decision?"

Saix stepped forward. "Well, have you?"

"More time" Cid said. "More time to make this fool see it the right way."

"That will not be necessary" said the one eyed Nobody. "We have already traced Tine's location to the Destiny Islands. In other words, you are now useless to us."

Cid hurled himself against the bars. "You don't mean---"

"I do" said Zexion. "You are going to be executed in two hours. Currently the time is 9:17 A.M. Your time will be at 11:17." Yuffie burst into tears the same time Zexion said this. He glared at her for interrupting him.

Saix walked past them to another cell. It was then that they noticed he was carrying someone in his arms. A girl who looked very familiar. The Luna Diviner threw her into the cell next to Leon and Cid's. She hit the floor with a small scream and hit the far wall where she lay shaking.

"Morgan le Fay!" Aerith gasped as she recognized the girl. "Wh…what's going on? I thought she was on your side?"

Zexion regarded the healer with a look of cool scorn. "The affairs of Organization XIII are none of your business. Perhaps you can ask the Fates when you arrive in the Underworld." He chuckled slightly and walked over to the cell. He took out a small round and white object and wedged it between the bars of the cell, high up so that the Morgan could not reach it, except with magic. It began to glow and the girl on the floor began to moan again.

"We will see you at the gallows" said Saix and the two of them teleported.

"Morgan le Fay" said Leon. "The great and terrible witch in a cold and empty cell. How does it feel?" he cried out in pain as he was hit by a stone from the other cell. "Who hit me!"

"I did" Aerith said. "That girl is obviously suffering. How can you be so cruel?"

"_Cruel?" _Leon roared. "The Organization is cruel! Woman, do you realize that we are living in the last two hours of our _lives?! _How can you be concerned by something so…so…stupid! Are you an idiot?!"

Cloud stood up and walked to the edge of the cell. "Don't talk to Aerith that way" he said harshly.

"I'll talk to her however I want, SOLDIER boy!" Leon snarled. "I can do whatever I want before I die! That includes taking my pants down and---"

Morgan lay shivering and shuddering on the floor of her cell. She had never been in this much pain in her entire centuries long existence. She had felt pain before, yes, the magical enhancements on her body had hurt terribly, but she had forced herself to ignore the pain and chant the words anyway. But this…this was awful. It felt as if the life was being drained from her by inches. She raised herself up on one elbow and tried to sit up. No use. She fell back on her side. Oh, when she got out of this, they were all going to suffer. She would banish Xemnas and his followers to a dimension where even the emotionless could feel fear. And pain! Oh yes, her pain would be nothing compared to his when she dealt with him. If only she could use magic. Morgan tried to chant a fire spell to knock the accursed Dawn Shard from between the bars. That was a mistake. As soon as she reached for her power, the agony intensified from an eight to a ten. She bit her lips to avoid screaming in front of the fools who were imprisoned on either side of her. Wait! That was it. They were only physically constrained. They could help her by removing the Dawn Shard. The scar faced man, and the man with the toothpick could easily knock it down.

"Hey" she called. They continued to argue. "Hey!" she cried. The fighting stopped. All of them were looking at the disempowered sorceress. "T-thank you" Morgan said, fighting back another pained sound. "You're all going to b-be executed. Right?"

"And what's it to you?" Yuffie growled. "You're one of the people who is behind this, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not" Morgan explained. "I was betrayed by that snake Xemnas and his pets. They imprisoned me in this place. With_ that thing_ to keep me contained." She pointed at the softly glowing Dawn Shard.

"It's beautiful" said Aerith. "It looks like something a queen would wear."

"It may look beautiful to you, but it's causing me terrible pain" Morgan said. She dragged herself up to sit on the bench in the cell and look at them. "I can barely move" she sighed. "If you help me by knocking the Dawn Shard a reasonable distance away, I will release you all from _your_ prisons."

"Release us from…" Leon said. "What do you say everyone?" he asked.

Cid folded his arms. "You're asking _us?" _he said. "That's pretty kind of you…considering that you were going to let us all die without giving us a choice!"

Leon glared at the Gummi maker. "Look, you" he said. "If I have to---"

"Shut up!" said Yuffie. "I say we let her out and she'll help us!"

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Aerith asked Morgan. "The last time you appeared to us, you tried to kill us all. You played with our lives and feelings like they were your toys."

Morgan shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "I don't know" she said. Her red eyes gleamed. "You'll just have to trust me."

"Alright" said Cloud. "We'll do it. Just don't make us regret our decision."

Cid reached out of bars of the cell to hit the Dawn Shard and bring it down. His rough and calloused hands reached closer…closer…

Morgan's red eyes widened in anticipation of her freedom and her hands clenched and unclenched so hard that she drew magic laced blood from her palms. Then---

"Wait!" said a voice from the dungeon doorway. "I can free you!"

"Who in hell…" Cid trailed off to see Tifa Lockheart standing in the doorway. Her fists were bloody and so was the back of her shirt.

"You" said Yuffie. "What do you want, traitor? Did you know about Nexumair? Did you?"

"I did" said Tifa, her head down. "But I thought…I thought that he wouldn't kill Cloud if I went along with his plans…"

Aerith sighed. She walked over to the bars. "Thank you Tifa for coming down here. But it is impossible for you to free us without endangering your position in the---"

"Aerith, shut up" said Tifa. "First of all, you're my fucking friends. Second of all, I just lost my standing with Captain No Heart up there a few hours earlier. Since then, I've been fighting my way down here to you all." She held up her bloody hands. "That's Knight blood, not mine."

"Thank you, Tifa" said Cloud. "Do you have the keys to the cells?"

Tifa held up a set of silver keys. "Here they are."

"What about me?" Morgan asked, anger tingeing her voice. "What about our _deal?" _Her red eyes flared in barely chained rage.

"Sorry" said Leon, as Tifa opened the locks of the cells that kept them prisoner. "I just realized what a terrible mistake we almost made. See you in a few years."

Morgan gave a terrible shriek of rage and hatred and threw herself at the bars of the cell, screaming when she was repelled by the energy of the Dawn Shard. She fell to the floor. _"I will kill you all, Squall Leonhart!" _she raged._ "I will remember all of your names! You will suffer the same fate as Xemnas and his minions, when I have been freed from this prison!" _

* * *

Leon shut the doors of the dungeon, drowning out the ranting of Morgan. "Worse than Edea" he muttered under his breath. "So what do we do now?" he asked his group. 

"Beats me" said Cid. "I say we head toward the Postern. It's the only way we can get off this world and talk to Sora."

"No" said Leon. "I won't leave Radiant Garden again!"

"We have no choice!" Yuffie yelled. "If we don't leave, we'll hang!" the purple sky had become gray, and as Yuffie yelled, rain began to fall, spattering the windows.

"Yuffie's right" said Aerith. "Let's go Leon. I hate to say this, but if you continue to resist, we'll knock you out and take you with us." The gunblade master sighed and ran past them down the hallway.

"Come on, let's go!" Yuffie cried.

"Shhh!" said Cid. "Want to get us caught?!" they ran outside of the dungeons through the service doors and into the Castle Garden. The rain instantly soaked everyone. It was really coming down.

"Over here!" Tifa cried. "I got your weapons out of the Weapons Locker that they use for prisoner's weapons. Cid, I got your lance from your office." She smiled at Cloud. "And…I got Fenrir."

Cloud's face actually broke into a smile and he hugged his childhood friend. "I love you, Tifa." Seeing Aerith frown, he blushed.

"If you're finished having your love moment, can we _get out of here?!" _Cid said, looking around. "I'm expecting Knights to pop up any minute." They ran toward the black motorcycle.

"Get on---" Cloud was about to say, when he tackled Tifa out of the way. A hail of razor sharp book pages flew into the air where they used to be.

"Escaping so soon?" Zexion asked. Though the rain was pouring down, he was amazingly dry, his large book in his hands.

_It's because they don't really exist_ Aerith thought, and shivered.

"Run!" Cloud roared, gripping the Buster Sword. "I'll take on this piece of shit!"

"You think that you can win a second time against the Cloaked Schemer?" Zexion said. "After you lost so easily the first time. Have you been training?"

"No, I haven't" said Cloud. "But I've been thinking about how much I'd like to see your smug face change into a grimace of pain. Right now, that's enough."

Cid, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa took off. Zexion smiled. "My ally, Saix will tend to them. We can't have vile murderer escaping in fair Radiant Garden, can we?"

Cloud's answer was a slash with the sword. Zexion leaped over him, sending a whirl of pages at Cloud's head. The warrior rolled to the side. "Damn my large swordness" he said to himself. He couldn't raise the sword for anything but blocking. More pages slammed into the metal of the Buster Sword and Cloud jumped up, swinging down on the Schemer. Zexion teleported again, and send a barrage of paper at Cloud.

"Damn it!" Cloud swore as the razor sharp edges sheared his leg. He had tried to time his jumps, but he guessed wrong. A little more off time and the paper would have cut off his leg. He landed awkwardly.

"Clipped you a little, I think" Zexion said. "Shall we go around again? This has happened before, Cloud. Just give up."

"And die being hung from a gallows in front of a crowd?" Cloud said. "No, I'd rather die in battle, fighting a one on one war." He leaped over another barrage of paper and swung at Zexion. The Nobody tried to teleport, but Cloud had timed his swing. "Cut!" Cloud yelled as he swung horizontally.

Zexion reappeared by one of the trees. He gasped as he felt a small cut bleed its dark particles from his cheek. "You…hit me…" he said in total shock.

"Want to try it again?" Cloud taunted. The rain plastered his blond hair to his head.

"Indeed I do!" Zexion roared. A wave of book pages flew out at Cloud from Zexion's book.

"Son of a bitch" Cloud muttered as he flipped up in the air. The pages whistled past his head, clipping branches from nearby trees. Then, in the corner of his eye, Cloud saw the group of pages reform themselves and fly at his back. He fell to the ground and ducked before they could cut his head from his shoulders. "What the hell?!" he gasped as they flew at him again.

"I have all sorts of control over paper" said Zexion. "And powers you cannot even imagine. Care to give in now?"

"Never" Cloud said, dodging another pass at him. Blood began to soak through the black fabric on his chest. He looked down and saw that there were several deep cuts across his chest. Near his heart. He gasped in pain as a group of pages flayed the clothes and skin from his back. He fell facedown in the mud.

"Busy examining yourself?" Zexion called. "Too bad" the groups flew at him again. Cloud swung the Buster Sword and dispelled the groups of pages. They scattered in the air---and formed into their separate groups again.

"Oh, shit" Cloud said, using the Buster Sword to pull himself up. _I might really be in trouble here_ he thought. But he had to buy the others enough time to get to the Postern before he could even think of escaping himself. The pages flew at him again. Cloud caught three of them in his covered arm. He cried out in pain, but at least they hadn't gotten anywhere near his head.

"Pass again!" Zexion called and they flew again at him. "It is endless! You cannot defeat me!"

"You talk too much" Cloud said. The pages cut a section out of the Garden wall and he gulped. Aerith had told him it was made from reinforced concrete. Cloud rushed the Cloaked Schemer head on. "Let's see you protect yourself from a head on attack!"

Cloud blew his breath out in a puff of horror as he felt eight pages bury themselves deep in his chest. "Oh…fuck…" he said and fell to his knees. _Damn it_ he thought. _This is pathetic. Sephiroth was harder than this to defeat! And yet we still took the bastard down! _I _took down a Jenova powered freak and I can't even beat something that doesn't exist! _He raised himself up again and rushed at Zexion. The Organization member dodged him and kicked him in the back, sending Cloud stumbling forward to be caught by another barrage of pages. _What can I do against this thing?_ Cloud thought through a haze of pain. He watched his own blood make interesting patterns in the rain soaked grass. It was like flame, the way the blood spread out…Flame! _That was it!_

Cloud began to run toward Fenrir was fast as he could.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" Zexion asked.

_I have to time it right_ Cloud said. _I have to make him think he's won. _The pages were getting _very_ close now. If he stood here, he would be cut to ribbons. Cloud found that his legs wouldn't move. They could only shake with weakness. _Damn it, noooo!_ Cloud thought. Then another thought occurred completely out of the blue. _Please, Kingdom Hearts…grant me your power temporarily._ He had a sudden image of Tine and Riku sitting somewhere underneath a tree in the rain. They were huddling to keep warm. Then Tine's head snapped up. Her green eyes glowed with the fires of a billion hearts. _Will she give it to me?! _Cloud thought. Then it happened. The vision faded, but with it came power. He jumped high into the air. The pages ripped into Fenrir, shredding the black metal into metal ribbons. Gas from the ruptured tank spouted everywhere.

_Now I have him!_ Cloud landed next to Fenrir. The pages flew at him again. Cloud moved with unnatural speed and flew across the Garden out of the way.

_What is this?_ Zexion thought. _It's as if he somehow got some kind of energy boost!_ He threw a group of pages at Cloud.

_Now!_ Cloud ran to Fenrir, drawing Zexion's paper missiles. He swung the Buster Sword against Fenrir's remains causing sparks to erupt from the contact point. The sparks leaped onto the gasoline and spread to Zexion's pages. The fire, fueled by the gas, sped along the point of contact down the line of pages.

"Wha…what have you _done?!" _Zexion gasped.

"Yes" said Cloud. "I just sealed your doom." He grinned. "For someone with no emotions, you seem to act out the emotion of fear very well, my friend. Goodbye." The fire raced along the pages back to the book. It and Zexion were immediately engulfed in a fireball.

"UWAAAHHHHHHH!!!" The Cloaked Schemer fell out of the explosion, his robes burned almost all the way off, his hair singed and blasted off his head. "Th…thi…this can't be…happening…I am invincible…I am…" said Zexion as he vanished into a million particles.

As soon as the last particle vanished from the rainy air, Cloud fell to his knees, the power that had invested his body gone. He looked up into the sky, rain falling into his eyes. He thought of the screams that Tine had made as her tortured body writhed under the influence of the Heart Redemption Spell. A clap of thunder alerted him from his thinking. "Forgive me, Kingdom Hearts" he said to himself before running off to find the others. It was time to get off this world.

* * *

**Sorry about that. I decided to split the fights with Zexion and Saix into chapters. I promise, the **_**next**_** one will be the fight with Saix. Wow, Cloud finally got his revenge. Wasn't that awesome how Tifa came around in the end? **


	32. The Tears I Drop

**The Tears I Drop **

Tifa, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid made their way through the Bialy and into the Postern. "W…wait…" Cid said. "I've gotta rest."

"Maybe if you didn't smoke all those cigarettes a while back, you'd have better lungs!" Aerith snapped. "We have to get out of here, and wait for Cloud to---" she was cut off by a shattering explosion from far away. It echoed all around the city. They saw a brilliant flash of orange fire leap out of the Castle Garden.

"Cloud…" Tifa said quietly.

"I hope he's alright" said Yuffie. "What if he doesn't come back?"

"He **will** come back" said Aerith. "I know it. Now let's go." They continued up to the Postern. As they walked up the path, Aerith noticed that the Gummi Port was flashing red. "Uh, guys I think that---" she was interrupted by a cold voice. Saix appeared in front of them.

"So you escaped your prison" he said. His yellow eyes looked at Tifa. "I see…you had help from this traitorous bitch of an assistant captain."

"Hey! Don't insult her scarface!" Cid yelled.

"It doesn't matter" said the Luna Diviner. He raised his large claymore. "Your insignificant interference with our plans…will be extinguished here and now!" he swung it at Cid's head. As the Guild Leader moved to block it, Tifa caught it on her fists.

"No!" she said. She snapped the claymore in two halves and threw it away. "Kill us? Don't make me laugh. You heartless freaks will never win."

"What? My sword?" Saix asked.

"That's right" said Leon. The gunblade master settled into the fighting stance. "Get ready, Nobody. You're taking us all on!" Cid readied his spear. Yuffie raised her shuriken. Aerith gripped her staff and Tifa raised her fists.

"Take you all on?" Saix asked. "Do you think that together, you can defeat a member of Organization XIII?"

"It's worth a try" said Yuffie.

Saix grinned evilly. "You are not Keyblade Masters, or warriors from Disney Castle. I'll give you about three minutes before you fall."

"Enough yapping, let's go!" Cid said and he charged the Luna Diviner. After a minute's hesitation, the others followed.

"Come, all of you" said Saix. "Let me show you your weakness."

"Come on, baby" said Cid. "Let's _do_ this!" he stabbed the spear at where Saix's heart should have been.

"Do you think that will hurt me?" Saix asked. He reached out to grip the spear in his hand and snap it off---but with a jungle of machinery, it extended longer than his reach!

"What?!" Saix gasped as he ducked to avoid it. "A mechanized weapon that---aggghhh!" Tifa's fist hit him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"Alright!" Yuffie said. "Tifa's punch got him!"

Saix raised his hand and cold blue fire formed around Tifa's midsection. The martial artist gasped in surprise as she was lifted from the ground. "Wh…what is this?!" she screamed.

"He's using the moon's power!" Leon yelled. "Sora told me that's his ability!"

Tifa was pulled forward---at the same time Saix materialized another claymore out of blue light. He swung it at Tifa as she flew toward him, but the sword that would have cut Tifa Lockheart in half was blocked on Leon's gunblade. Tifa perched on Leon's shoulders and swung her legs around, her boots connecting with Saix's head.

"Ugh…." The Luna Diviner said as he stumbled backwards. When he looked up, Yuffie was right in his face. The ninja swung her large shuriken down and shattered his claymore again.

"Go!" she yelled. "Come ON guys, we can DO THIS!!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tifa asked. She punched Saix in the chest, sending the Nobody flying into Cid, who lashed him with his spear. Aerith slammed Saix's head with her staff. The force sent the Nobody into the metal Postern wall. There was a thud and a huge flood of smoke.

"Yes!" said Yuffie. "We did it!"

"Wait!" said Leon. "I want to make sure."

"Just hold your horses a little" said Cid as he and Leon walked toward where they had thrown Saix. Suddenly the smoke cleared, and the Luna Diviner could clearly be seen. Saix's robe was torn at the edges and his face was covered with dust. His hair was also a little wild. But otherwise, he was unharmed.

"Excellent attack strategy" he said. "Wonderful attacks in themselves…even a little bit effective." He grinned at them. "But not _nearly _enough."

"No way…" said Yuffie.

"You have all shown me _your_ power" said Saix. "Now I will show you _mine." _He raised his arms to the cloudy sky. "Moon, shine down" he said in an echoing voice. Suddenly, his body began to glow with the same blue fire he had used on Tifa. "ARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!!" he roared. It was the sound of a totally berserk man.

"Aerith! Run!" Leon yelled at the healer. He turned back toward Saix, but the man was right in his face. He smashed Leon with his claymore. Had the sword been sharp, he would have been cut in two. As it was, Leon felt ribs snap as his ribcage shattered under the blunt blows of Saix's sword. _"Aaagghhhh!" _he screamed as he went flying into the air. Cid attack Saix with his spear, but the Nobody shook off the wounds like they were mosquito bites. His rapid stream of attacks pounded Cid into the ground.

Yuffie threw her shuriken, but it was useless. Saix jumped up in the air and landed in front of her, causing the ground to erupt in concussive blasts of blue fire. He swung erratically, his moves unpredictable. Yuffie went flying into the wall, just as Saix had done a few minutes ago.

_S-so _this_ is the power of Organization XIII_ Leon thought as he tried to pick himself up. He was merely rained down upon by another flood of Saix's blows. He screamed in agony.

Aerith ran over to him to try and heal him. Leon tried to warn her to stay away, but his mouth was too full of blood. Saix threw his weapon at Aerith with an inhuman roar. It hit the healer dead on. Aerith cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. But then she got up, her staff abandoned. She grabbed Saix's claymore and ran at the berserker with it.

"_N-no! Aerith, what are you doing?" _Cid asked from where he lay.

Tifa ran in front of Aerith, but Saix smashed her out of the way like an insect. He lunged at the healer. Aerith swung Saix's claymore at him. It hit the berserker and smashed him to the floor. As he got up, Saix swayed on his feet. "I…I seemed to underestimate you…" he said to Aerith.

"Now, Leon!" Aerith yelled.

Leon's fireball spell hit Saix and sent him staggering. Tifa rained her blows upon his head and shoulders as if he were a human (or unhuman) punching bag. Even Yuffie managed to get in a few hits.

"Arrrgh!" he groaned. The he raised his hands again. "Moon shine down!" he called. Once again in a berserk rage, he flew around, smashing things into smithereens. The ground was fissured and cracked in a thousand places.

"No!" Tifa snarled as she kicked Saix backwards. "Get out of here! I'll hold him off! Cloud finished off the other guy, I can feel it! Now get going and get him to help us!" Tifa used her fist to knock the claymore out of Saix's hands. The berserker grabbed the martial artist's body and began to slam her into walls and the ground.

"Ahhhhh! Go!" she yelled as he bashed her into the floor again.

"That beast man is going to kill Tifa!" Yuffie cried. "We've got to save her!"

"_I'll_ save her" Leon said. "G-get going a-and get Cloud." Leon ran at the Luna Diviner without another word or waiting for them to agree with him. He slammed his body into Saix, knocking the other man off balance. He dropped the bloody Tifa Lockheart and turned to Leon. He smacked Leon in the chest, sending the gunblade, and its master flying in separate directions. _We're doomed_ Leon thought. _This is what we get for biting off more than we can chew. Jeez, I didn't think that this would happen._

Saix was coming toward him now. Leon could see him gaining speed. It was over. Even if he did manage to avoid the actual swing, the shockwaves from the attack would hit him. "Rinoa, I always did---"he began, when suddenly Saix grew still. The Nobody dropped to the ground, with Cid's spear sticking through his empty chest. "Eat that, you crazy son of a bitch" Cid spat.

"Why…" Saix said. He stumbled to his knees. "Thi…this was…how you did…." he smiled again as his body began to dissolve. "Trickery, Guild Leaders…that was how…you won….by trickery…I want you….to…remember…that." Then he disappeared.

"Cid…thank God" said Leon. He allowed himself to fall to the floor. Aerith quickly healed his injures. The problem with healing magic, Leon thought as he struggled to his feet, was that it left you tired, even though it took care of wounds. He swayed, and the world blacked out for a minute. He must have been out for only a few seconds because when he woke up, he was still leaning against the cracked wall. Someone was crying…who was it? Yes, Yuffie, his mind said. Yuffie was always the type to cry like this. But _why_ was she crying? Even someone like Yuffie didn't cry without reason. This brought him alert to any possible danger. _There better not be anything… I don't know about the others, but a child could beat me at this point._ He looked around. There was no one there but his friends and they were huddled over something…or someone. Leon staggered over to them. Aerith was the first to look up, and he saw that she had also been crying. Not loud sobs like Yuffie, but quiet tears. "Wh…what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, Leon" Aerith said, and she hugged him.

"I still don't get it" Cid was saying. "Why'd you try and take him on yourself? Why?" Cid wasn't crying yet, but he sounded like he was on the edge. Leon limped over to see what they were all crying about. Tifa lay on the ground in the middle of their gathering. She was breathing shallowly and her face was very pale.

"Wrong with her?" Leon demanded. "Was it the Nobody? Aerith, use your healing magic to---"

Aerith shook her head. "I can't" she said tearfully. "Magic has very clear rules. One is you can't heal the dead. Cloud, Tifa's dead. She has several internal injures and I can't treat them without a surgeon…it's useless."

Leon tore at his hair in frustration. Here they were, framed for murder and conspiracy, Tifa mortally wounded, the Bastion Knights and that demon Nexumair possibly closing in, and Cloud was missing. "I'm going to _kill_ Sora when I find him" Leon said. "He dragged us into this. He turned our lives all topsy turvy." He knelt next to Tifa. "Tifa" he said. "Tifa…I…are you hurting? We can…get you something…"

Tifa smiled softly, and Leon saw that it was indeed over for her. "I'm…I'm fine" she said to him. "It does hurt a little…but I can last…until he comes."

"Who?" Leon asked. "Until who comes?"

"Cloud" she said and her voice sounded like she was in a deep sleep. "Until Cloud comes. I want to say goodbye to him."

Suddenly they heard footsteps on the remains of the Postern stairs. "Guys!" Cloud yelled. He ran toward them. "I saw the blue light, and I heard the blasts and roars…and I thought…I thought you were…" he couldn't continue.

"Don't celebrate too much" Cid said grimly. He limped away from Tifa's body, leaning heavily on his spear.

Cloud's eyes widened as he looked at Tifa. "No…" he said. He knelt next to her and took her hand. "Is it really that….?" he asked them in a low voice.

Tifa laughed softly. "I can still hear you Cloud. Yes…I'm going to die. But I'm not afraid. I was waiting for you Cloud. You always did keep me waiting…"

At this Aerith cleared her throat rather loudly, indicating that Tifa should go on with her Death Speech, and not go into the past.

"Fine, fine" the martial artist said. "Cloud…I love you" she said. "I will never forget what you said…you wanted to join SOLDIER to impress me. I guess…" she coughed and a trickle of blood slid from the corner of her mouth. She turned her face away so Cloud wouldn't see it, but he saw it anyway, and it filled his heart with sorrow.

"Tifa, you don't have to talk if you don't want to" said Cloud, using his hands as a pillow so her head wouldn't rest on the hard ground.

"I can't tell you tomorrow" said Tifa. "I can't even tell you a few hours from now. So I need to say this. I guess that's kind of why I joined the Bastion Knights and fought my way to the top…that way, I knew the day you returned, you'd see me right there, protecting things for you."

"Oh, Tifa" Aerith said and began to cry again.

"I guess that…was kind of…stupid…Tifa said. "Even…helping Organization XIII…yeah…that's why….I think I needed this…lesson." She winked at Cloud. "At least…I'll be a lot wiser from now on, you think?" and her eyes closed and Cloud felt her body go limp.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled at the sky. "Damn it, NOOOOOOOO!"

"Shhhh!" said Cid. His eyes glimmered with tears, but they also were bright with anger. "Shut up, Cloud. We can do plenty of mourning later, but right now we've gotta get out of here. Tifa died so that we could get out of this safely. So let's get going. We'll need to get to the _Highwind. _Then we can fight all the fuck we want."

* * *

**Now all the Tifa lovers in the world are all probably royally pissed at me. Would it help if I explained that I had Tifa's death scene planned out from the beginning of this story? Nah, that probably just makes it worse. But, I'll see you in a little while. Or a long while. My family's going on vacation, so…I'll see you then!**

**-Mechanist, out! **


	33. The Rain Has Stopped

**The Rain has Stopped **

**Hey! Hey! Heeeeeyyyy! I'm back! I'm finally back! Okay, I'm done now. I'm sorry for the wait. I'm gonna update like crazy now. **

Riku, Kairi and Tine were looking out of Riku's bedroom window. It was pouring buckets of water. Tine was sitting on Riku's bed, reading a magazine. Kairi was tossing Welcoming Garden back and fourth. Riku was sorting through a large pile of books that lay on the floor.

"Doesn't get much worse than this, does it?" Kairi asked. She had been in a sour mood for the past two days since they had gotten back home. Her parents had not been thrilled when she told them of Sora and his problems with the newly arisen Organization XIII. They were even less thrilled when she had fully stepped out of the darkness of their porch and discovered that their daughter now had what her father Vincent referred to as the "Gunblade Master's Mark" on her face. He was a bit more laid back about the whole thing, although he had continually questioned if she had been having any nightmares about the whole thing. Her mother, Beatrix was furious however.

**Flashback: **

_**"**__We didn't take you away from Radiant Garden, erase your early memories with magic, and take you to a small world like this to have our daughter going around, adventuring with those boys, Riku and Sora!" _

_"Now, wait a minute" said Vincent. "You were quite the adventurer yourself back then. Knight of the Year for the Radiant Garden army if I recall." He gave a chuckle of his dark laughter. _

_Beatrix glared at her husband. "Yes, but in case you've forgotten, I lost an eye gaining that title. We moved Kai to the Islands to get away from all that, remember? It was _your_ idea." _

_Vincent sighed and looked at the metal prosthetic hand that Kairi had always found so cool in her younger days. He sighed sadly. "So, you're marked from your travels this time, eh Kairi?" he said. _

_"I…I guess I am, Dad" she said and had gone to her room. _

**End Flashback**

"I have to be back at 8:00, no excuses. I was hoping to go with you and Tine to the Play Island, but then this damn rain had to ruin it all. Now it's 7:38 and we'll never make it there and back befire " Kairi said. "They think you're going to drag me off or something." She rubbed her face. The scar had faded to a pale, ragged line. Actually, Riku thought, the scar made Kairi more beautiful, it added an _experienced_ look to her previously fragile looking face. But he wouldn't even _think_ that near her. So instead of that, he said something else.

"Kairi, rubbing your face won't make it go away. You've got to live with it as best you can."

"I feel bad about that" said Tine, putting down her magazine. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been attacked by that Axel guy. He did it to hurt Sora, right?"

Kairi shook her head. "Half right. He did it to show Sora what he _could_ have done to me." She pointed where the scar ended before it touched her forehead. "Any one of those times, he could have stabbed those blades into my brain…but he didn't. They wanted to convince Sora to give you to them. You should have seen what happened when he found out! He really lost it. I've…I've never seen Sora so mad before, not even the first time he fought Organization XIII."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, and he wasn't as forgiving as last time. Jeez, that punch hurt."

"Kairi sighed and got up. "Well, it was fun sitting here and talking to you guys, but I have to be getting home." She got up and began to walk out of the room. "See you tomorrow!" she called and was gone. They could hear her go down the stairs and open and close the door.

"_Now_ we can go to the Play Island" said Riku.

"Riku! That's horrible!" said Tine. "You were waiting for her to leave so we could go alone?"

Riku shrugged. "What can I say?" he said. "I have to do _something_ so we can go out on our first date."

Tine's face turned as red as her hair and she returned to reading her magazine. "Just shut up Riku" she said.

"Oh, come onnnnnn" he said, ruffling her hair. "I can show you the Secret Place that I told you about…"

Tine finally relented. "Alright, Rik" she said. "I mean…won't Kairi be pissed if she found out you just used the rain as an excuse?"

Riku shook his head. "Kai hates the rain…besides, I think she knew deep down what was really going on."

The rain had slowed down a little bit as they walked to the beach to get Riku's boat to take them to the Play Island. They rowed in silence. Riku was beginning to have second thoughts. The storm clouds on the horizon looked dark and occasionally, lightning flashed among them and he could hear thunder. The clouds made him think of _that day_ two years ago when he had fallen into the darkness from which he still struggled to return. It was like being an alcoholic. Everyday the pull of the darkness was there, begging him to use its power. He _did_ use its power…but very sparingly. Every time he did use darkness, he could sense the vast ocean of power that was waiting to be tapped. But to tap into _that_ ocean was like drinking poison that's effect was worse than death. Tine's voice took him away from his thoughts about his heart.

"Hey Riku! Keep rowing, I can't do it on my own." They were a few feet from the Play Island.

"Oh, screw it" said Riku as they pulled up to the dock. He jumped over the side, knee deep in the water. "I'll race you!"

Tine looked nervously at the water and then jumped in as well after taking off her shoes and socks. She gasped as her jeans were soaked by it. "It's cold!" she said.

"Of course it is" said Riku, smiling. The rain had become a little heavier and by the time they climbed up the dock to the beach, they were both soaking wet. Riku looked at the spot far away where he always used to sit on that fallen palm tree and occasionally fight with Sora. In the year they had been back, he had never been to that point. It was also where he had attempted to try and drag Sora into the darkness with him. It was where the beginning of his heart's destruction had begun. There was a brief flash of lightning and the dark island was illuminated. There was an echoing crash of thunder.

Tine put her hands over her head. She had been tank educated about thunderstorms, but she had never been in a real one before. It was loud and it scared her slightly. However, she didn't want to appear to be a coward in front of Riku. It was kind of stupid, she thought. She had seen and done things that were much more frightening than a thunderstorm and yet this made her tremble.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked, seeing her shaking. He smacked his forehead with his hands, seeing her clothes soaked by water and rain. "Arrrgh! I'm such an _idiot!_ You were sick just a few days ago, and I'm telling you to go in the water?" he shook his head. "I'm sorry Tine."

Tine shook her head that she was fine. "Let's just get under some shelter from this rain" she said. She squeezed water out of her red hair. "I'm freezing in this, though. So let's go before I _do_ get sick again." Another apocalyptic crash of thunder slammed through the air and they both headed for the Great Tree House that was on the top of the hill. It was a perfect place, built for things like this.

"Here" said Riku, as he helped Tine up the ladder. They both sat in the Tree House, huddled together for warmth.

"Ouch!" Tine said, suddenly, putting her thumb in her mouth.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"I think I have a splinter from this floor" she said. She pressed her thumb to get the annoying piece of wood out. "Shit" she muttered and sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to let it sit there, huh?"

"Here" Riku said. "Give me your thumb and I'll get it out. It's going to hurt, so get ready. My dad taught me how to do this." He searched around until he found a small needle that they used to mend sails for their rafts. Summoning a small blue flame from the darkness, he sterilized it. "Okay, here we go" he said, and stuck the needle into Tine's thumb. She tensed and then relaxed as the needle pried out the splinter.

"Is that it?" she asked. "Wow, I was expecting so much worse. I guess because I've been through so much more pain than that, it seems like nothing."

"It doesn't _look_ like nothing" said Riku. "Your thumb's a bloody mess. Here, I'll get band aids." He reached out and got some band aids, and began to place them over Tine's thumb. It was leaking blood from underneath the nail where he had reached with the needle. Riku was going to finish---when he felt his own blood turn to ice in his veins.

Blood.

There _shouldn't _be any blood. Tine always bled dark particles when she was injured. He had _seen_ that in Twilight Town. "T-Tine" he said. "You…you have…blood…"

"What about it?" Tine asked. "Oh! Yeah, that. I meant to tell you that started happening to me the night I got here; I've actually bled when I've gotten cut." She looked at his pallid face in the dark "Are you…upset? I'm sorry, I hid it from you, I didn't want you to say---" Tine's head suddenly snapped up.

"Tine?" Riku asked. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Tine said nothing, but her green eyes seemed to glow in the dark. "Yes Strife" she said. "I will give it to you." She was silent for a minute…and then another….and then another. Then Tine continued. "I was afraid you'd say that you didn't believe me, and---"

"Forget about the blood! What the hell was _that?" _

"What was what?" Tine asked, confused. "What did I do?"

"N-nothing" Riku said. "It's just…you…you passed out for a few minutes or something."

"I had this…weird vision" she said. "You know the guy in black with the covered arm? The one at Radiant Garden? Well, he was fighting one of the Organization members. He was really loosing badly. But he wanted me to give him help. So I did" she finished simply.

Riku was disturbed by this. First Tine had developed the ability to shed actual blood, and now she claimed she had given Cloud Strife power to overcome an Organization XIII operative. The Romantic Mood of the situation had been ruined and replaced with suspicion and slight fear. Tine was Kingdom Hearts, Riku was again reminded. He was cuddling up next to the _freaking Heart of All Worlds! _That wasn't exactly something that makes one feel particularly romantic. Listening to her breath in and out, he again wondered just how many hearts were inside her. Suddenly, she got up and Riku heard her bare feet walk across the wooden floor.

"The rain stopped" she said. "I think it's---" a loud crash of purple lightning crashed down and hit the beach. The responding thunder shook the Tree House. "Whoa, this is weird" Tine said. "Do you guys get funny whether on the Islands a lot?"

"No, why?" Riku asked. He was afraid that he knew what she was talking about though.

"Because it's lighting and thundering like crazy, even more than before, but there's no rain falling at all. Even the clouds are passing." Sure enough, patches of starry night sky could bee seen. Another slash of purple lightning slammed into the dock, utterly blowing it to bits.

"The boats!" Riku yelled. "They're going to be---" suddenly, Tine pointed. As Riku looked, he saw two figures standing on what used to be called "Riku's Island. The place where he always hung out. The place he was afraid to go. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that they had come from there. He could see from here that the two were wearing Organization robes. One of them was tall and thin, female looking, while the other was tall, and powerfully built.

The rain had stopped, but the storm was still on.

Xigbar walked down the hallway to the Superior's office. His shoulders were slumped and he was dreading going into that place. He had bad news to deliver…and Superior Xemnas did **not** like bad news. As he opened the large doors, he found the Superior looking at a large black book. It was the weirdest book the Freeshooter had ever seen. It was large and had a gold binding on the spine. A raised silver symbol of an eye was emblazoned on the cover. Sensing Xigbar's presence, Xemnas looked up. By the look in his red and gold eyes, he was not pleased that he had been interrupted.

"What is it?" he snapped in anger. "If it is about the sleeping spell that Morgan put on you, I can't do a thing about it now."

Xigbar shook his head. "No, it's just…well….Marluxia…Axel…Zexion….Saix…they all kind of bit the big one, if you know what I mean."

At first Xemnas didn't seem to understand what the Freeshooter was talking about. Then, it hit him. He jumped up from his desk, sending papers to the floor. "Not all _four_ of them?!" he said in horror and anger.

Xigbar nodded. "All four. Marluxia and Axel got taken down by the Keyblade brat and his cronies in Agrabah. Saix and Zexy…I think they got wasted by the Guild Leaders from Radiant. By the way, that's another thing. Nexumair said they escaped from their prison. They killed Saix and Zexion, and only lost one of their people. They escaped on board some Gummi ship. Doesn't that suck?"

Xemnas was steaming with almost rage. He gritted his teeth and sighed through them. "Yes, it does _suck_. I can't believe it! _Four_ members have been killed---two by ordinary people! Counting that idiot Demyx, this makes five all together!"

"What do you want us to do about it?" he asked.

Xemnas put a gloved hand over his face. "What else? Continue searching for Kingdom Hearts. Zexion's last notes say that he managed to track Tine to the Destiny Islands. I have Larxene and Lexaeus already planted there, waiting to strike. I've given them the order."

Xigbar nodded. "Should I go tell Vexen to get his fancy machine all fired up?"

"Not yet. I don't want any hopes getting up. Tine has proved more annoying than I thought. This…isn't helping things. Now go, I want to return to my reading." Xigbar teleported away and Xemnas returned to his book. _Synthesis Vol. 666_ it was called. "Yes, Morgan" Xemnas said. "I will need **much** magical help on this one. He laughed to himself. Soon…very soon now he was going to become what he had always wanted, always strove to be, both as Xeonhort, Ansem, and Xemnas. An omnipotent god.


	34. Battle Rage

**Battle Rage**

Kairi rowed her boat to the dock, just as it exploded in a flash of brilliant light. She screamed and covered her face with her arms as she was hit by a rain of splinters that splashed into the water next to her. Kairi thought she saw a white motor boat fly past her stricken craft, but then it was gone in the darkness. "Riku" she said. "I'm _not_ just going to sit by and let you and Tine get away with leaving me behind!" she knew that Riku had used the rain as an excuse to go off with Tine. It made her angry and she wanted an explanation. Riku and Sora! God, they could be so irritating. She was going to go to the Island and give him a piece of her mind.

_Kairi, they just want some quiet time alone, can't they have it without you? _Namine asked her quietly. Kairi ignored her, and pretended she hadn't heard anything. In her anger she had forgotten about the curfew her parents had imposed on her. She was soaked from the rain and thought _if I get a cold from this, I'm going to kill you Riku! _She was also a little worried now too. This was a strange storm. It had started off as a normal summer thunder storm, but now it was as if someone was _making_ it happen. Welcoming Garden appeared in the seat next to her. "Oh, crap" Kairi said. The appearance of the Keyblade meant that _something_ was fishy on the Island. And she, Kairi was going to find out what it was.

* * *

On the tiny piece of land, Larxene was letting her powers go wild all over the small Play Island. Lightning struck small huts, wooden forts and created long glass patches in the sand. "What fun!" she said as a boat evaporated into flame. "I wish I could keep doing this forever."

"Tine is here" said Lexaeus. He was sitting still and looking around at the place. "I sense her energy…hmm, I see how even an experienced person could mistake her aura of many hearts for a dark one…there are so many hearts that it pleasantly numbs the senses."

"You sound like one of those wine critics" said Larxene. "Just tell me where she is, and I'll take her down."

"She is to be taken alive" the Silent Hero reminded. "I---" he pointed silently at Riku and Tine as they climbed down the ladder of the Great Tree House. Larxene grinned evilly.

"Bingo" she said as she pointed her knives at the pair. "They must have been sharing a moment together…how romantic! It's like one of those stupid novels that Zexion liked to read."

Lexaeus felt something like anger and grief as he heard his friend being mocked. "Please, Zexion was…a good member of the Organization. It is wrong to talk of him as such."

Larxene shrugged. "Whatever. Fine. The Kingdom Hearts bitch is mine. The silver hair is yours."

"Hmm, yes" said Lexaeus. He teleported, and Larxene followed.

* * *

"We've got to reach the boat!" Riku called to Tine. He pulled her hand in his as they ran toward the shattered docks. Suddenly, a voice called to them. "Riku, walker of the dark path…stand where you are." Riku saw the large Organization XIII operative standing only a few feet away from them. The man pulled his hood back to reveal a familiar face.

"You…" Riku said. "The earth magic guy! I thought I wasted you back at Oblivion?"

Lexaeus smiled grimly. "I was brought back thanks to the genius of our leader, Xemnas…but that is neither here, nor there." He stretched out a large, black gloved hand. "Deliver Tine to us, or I will have to use force."

"Force?" Riku asked, summoning Way To Dawn. "I'm okay with that." He settled into his fighting stance and planted his feet in the sand. "You robed freaks don't know when to give up. What about the word 'no' don't you guys understand."

Lexaeus took several steps forward. "Perhaps _you_ should try to understand. We have no choice. To have Tine is to have Kingdom Hearts, and to have Kingdom Hearts is to be able to _feel_, to _enjoy_, to _hate_ life in all its glory, good or bad."

"I feel sorry for you all" Riku said. "But I heard from Diz that you brought it all on yourselves…so I can only feel a _little _sorry." He pointed Way To Dawn at the Silent Hero. "I'll say it again. You're not getting Tine. Now get off this island before I move you guys myself!"

"You, guys?" the Nobody asked.

"That's right" said Riku. He suddenly dodged a shower of daggers. "After all, there are _two _opponents."

"So you have _some_ power" said Larxene. She smiled at Riku. "Wow, you're _so_ much better looking than Vexen's replica. He did a _terrible _job. He got almost all the features right…except for the look in the eyes…it is the look of a man who is fighting for something. Fighting for _love_ perhaps?" she said mockingly and made a heart out of purple electricity. It floated around Riku and Tine's heads, making their hair stand on end. Then it disappeared. Larxene teleported right into Riku's face and caressed his chin with her fingers. "I _hate_ people like you" she said, her hair tickling his face. "You're all so _strong willed._ It gets annoying trying to break people like you. But don't worry…I'll see those love filled eyes turn to nothing…and fill with emptiness, just as we are."

"Bitch!" Riku swung his hand to hit her, but she teleported away too quickly. She appeared next to Lexaeus.

"So what will it be, Riku?" said Lexaeus. "Will Tine come to us with your blessing, or will it be settled by fighting it out in battle?"

"I have one question" said Tine. She looked at them and Riku saw that all the malevolent hatred that had once been for the Keyblade Masters was now directed at Organization XIII. Her eyes glowed green in the dark. "Who the hell do you cloaked fools think you are?" she said. An evil grin appeared on her face. She took a step toward them. "Let me tell you something. I…don't…like…people…using…me...for…their…GOALS!!!!" she screamed loud enough to be heard across the ocean on the main island. Tine summoned Riot and settled into a fighting stance as well. "Get out of my face, or die" she said. "I don't care if I have to pile your particles in a jar and send them to your Superior, or whatever he calls himself, I'll get it through your heads…no one uses me for what they want without my consent!" she slammed the strings of Riot and let loose a wave of blue energy. The pulse hit both of the Nobodies and sent them crashing into the wooden embrace of the Great Tree twelve feet away.

"Good job, Tine!" Riku said. "Now, let's get out of here!" the two teens ran toward the dock, not looking back behind them. As they approached, they could see a figure waiting for them at the beach. Lightning flashes illuminated the mysterious stranger. "Damn, another one!" Riku cried, drawing Way To Dawn. He lunged at the figure.

"Wait!' Kairi called as they ran at her. "It's me, you idiots!"

"_Kairi?!" _Riku called. "What are _you _doing here?" he screamed. "It's too dangerous!"

Kairi sighed and summoned Welcoming Garden. "Do we _have_ to go over this again? You and Tine are my friends. I can't let you guys get kidnapped by Nobodies with nothing better to do." She put her arms around Riku and Tine.

"Thank you Kairi" said Tine. She smiled. "I promise I won't steal any more of your teen magazines anymore after this."

_"What?!" _Kairi snarled. "I am going to---"

"It seems that battle is the _only_ way that you are going to accept this" said Lexaeus, walking out of the hole in the Great Tree that his crashing had made. He hefted his large tomahawk on one shoulder. "I assume that you have no intention of letting this go?" he asked.

Riku smiled. "You're pretty polite, you keep asking me whether I want to fight or not." He sneered at the Silent Hero. "You know what I think? I think you're scared of us!" Kairi and Riku readied their Keyblades and Tine readied her guitar.

"Scared…of _you _all?" Larxene asked. She was fiddling with her hair, brushing the wood splinters and leaves out of it. "Let's see your smug faces when you writhe in agony."

The two sides faced each other. Keyblade Master and Organization XIII. It was going to be a hell of a battle.


	35. Ever Wonder If It's All For You

**Ever Wonder If It's All for You? **

Tine and Riku stepped forward to face their enemies. Kairi stepped in front of them. "Tine" she said. "Run as fast as you can. Don't fight them, they'll just capture you and run away as fast as they can. If Riku and I fight them, then they'll be occupied with us." Tine hesitated.

"But what about you and Riku?" she asked. "I'm not going to let these bastards kill you two because of me!" Riku opened a Dark Corridor and pushed her into it before she could protest.

"Let's get this party started!" Larxene smiled and began to toss her knives back and fourth from hand to hand. She turned to Lexaeus with a smile. "Why don't you just sit this one out, big man?" she said. "I'll enjoy taking these two on. The Keyblade Masters have gotten too relaxed in the past year. I think I can take these two on my own."

Lexaeus disappeared without hesitation. He could have stayed and ordered her to comply with the Superior's orders of two people for this mission, but he didn't. It might have had to do with her insult of Zexion earlier. If she was killed, he could simply say that she had deliberately disobeyed orders and that would be the end of it.

Larxene faced the Keyblade Wielders. "So which one of you wants to die first?" she asked. She looked at Kairi. "You seem like something. I'm amazed you crossed swords with that brat Nexumair and lived." She began to walk across the sand toward them.

"What was Zexion thinking letting you and your friends live?" Larxene said. "If it was I, I would have ordered that ship to shoot you down."

"You knew where we were, _before_ we even arrived on the Islands?" Kairi cried in despair. Was any place in the universe safe from the intrusions of Organization XIII? Apparently not.

"I'm going to…finish this right now" Riku said. He began to walk toward the Savage Nymph. "I know how Sora feels now" he said. "I thought I did before, but I had no idea…I would rather die than let Tine be sacrificed by you!"

Larxene smiled. And then she flung her knives at them. Kairi and Riku dodged and ran at the Nobody. The Organization operative dodged and hurled a ball of lightning at them. It hit Kairi, sending her into the splintery dock. Riku fired a ball of blue flame at Larxene.

"Ugh!" it hit her and she backed up. And then smiled. "Sorry kids" she said. "But it will take a lot more than that to get _me_ on my knees." The words had not even left her mouth, when she was hit by another barrage of Riku's dark energy. She deflected them with her knives, moving with amazing speed. "You're merciless" Larxene hissed with a cruel smile. "I guess that comes from being Maleficent's apprentice." She threw another flurry of knives at them.

"Damn it, Riku!" Kairi said, as she deflected the missiles with Welcoming Garden. "Don't you have a backup plan?!"

"No!" Riku said. He swung Way To Dawn at Larxene. The Nobody slashed out with her knives and severed the blade of his Keyblade. "M…my Keyblade…" Riku said as he looked at the handle he was holding in his hand. Then he gathered himself and leaped out of the way as a bolt of purple lightning struck the sand where he had been a few minutes ago. Larxene met him in midair and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to earth with a thud. Riku rolled out of the way of a flood of daggers. "Kairi! Cover me, while I think of a plan!" he yelled.

"Right!" said Kairi. She ran at Larxene

"Too slow, brat!" Larxene said, and sliced off the business end of Kairi's Keyblade as well.

Kairi and Riku looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Riku asked.

"I am" said Kairi grimly. They both began to run toward the other side of the Play Island as fast as they could. "RUN!!!" they screamed.

"You won't get away from me, you little brats" Larxene smiled evilly. "I can drag this out all you want. It won't get you anything but a whole lot of pain for you, and a whole lot of pleasure for me."

Riku kicked down the door of the cabin that led to the hill faced "his" island. He and Kairi crouched in the shadows, listening to lightning explode objects around their hiding spot. They could hear tremendous clashes of thunder from the blasts.

"What'll we do Riku?" Kairi asked. "She'll either burn us to ash, or slice us up."

Riku looked grimly at the light coming from outside. "Humph" he grunted, sounding like his father. "That woman underestimates the Keyblade Masters. Actually this place should work out for my plan." He turned to Kairi. "Listen to me. When I say to run, _do it._ This isn't the time for heroics. If you stick around, you're going to get vaporized. And I don't feel like telling Sora that Kairi was killed because of her own stupidity."

"What are you going to do?" Kairi asked.

Riku pointed around the dark room. "This place is full of old gas tanks and cans that we used to power our lawnmowers when we looked for odd jobs, Tidus, Wakka, me….Sora…" Riku shook off the old memories. "It doesn't matter!" he yelled. "Just know that these are going to help us kill that Organization operative." He looked outside, and yelled. "NOW KAIRI!!! RUN!!"

Kairi jumped up the stairs and ran to the hill and to the door that led to the other side of the Island.

Larxene kicked open the door of the cabin, and saw Riku, leaning against the door to the outside. "Decided to face me and protect your Princess of Heart girlfriend?" the Savage Nymph asked. "What her name….Kai or something? Oh well, I'll ask her as I twist out her intestines. Killing girls is always more intimate and fun than killing men." She began to walk among the gas canisters. "I'll do you quickly and be done with it. That way you won't have to---"

"Do this, sick bitch" Riku said as he fired balls of dark fire at the cans around Larxene. The Savage Nymph had time for a cry of horror and surprise before the entire cabin went up in flames. Riku was hurled backwards by the force of the explosion, and almost fell off the hill to the beach below. Kairi stood at the doorway to the other side, the flames reflected in her blue eyes. The noise of the explosion echoed around the Island, making the man who was docking the white boat that Kairi had seen looked up in surprise.

"What're those kids up to now?" he muttered and hurried his preparations.

Kairi and Riku looked at the remains of the cabin. It was little more than a few blackened sticks now, and a lot of scorched sand. The smell of smoke drifted up into the night sky. A large crater surrounded the blast zone. "Do you think she burned up?" Kairi asked.

"She had to" said Riku. "No one, not even Xemnas himself, could survive something like that. That was one of the biggest explosions I've ever seen." Riku looked at the ruined Way To Dawn and Welcoming Garden. "We'll have to get back to the Main Island and deal with our broken Keyblades….and our parents."

"Oh God!" Kairi muttered. "I completely forgot about them! What'll we tell them? My folks believe me about Tine, but your dad…"

"Kairi muttered. "I completely forgot about them! What'll we tell them? My folks believe me about Tine, but your dad…"

_"You_ deal with _your_ parents, and _I'll_ deal with _mine" _Riku said darkly. He opened a Dark Corridor. "Now let's get out of here----" he was interrupted by a strange _thwacking _sound and a small whimper. He whirled around to see Kairi fall to the ground, two of Larxene's knives in her chest and stomach, both embedded up to the handles.

"No!" he cried as the Organization member rose up from the ashes like a terrible phoenix. Larxene's ash blackened face grinned at him. "Good to see you again" she said mockingly.

"How…how did you…" Riku said.

"Did you think I was going to die from _that?!" _Larxene said. "I'm insulted." She pointed at Riku, sending a shock of lightning through his body. He screamed and fell to his knees, unable to move from the electricity.

"I'm off to find Tine" said Larxene. She pointed to Kairi. The girl was lying in the sand, blood pumping from her wounds and soaking her clothes, skin, and the ground. "Enjoy watching your friend bleed to death, silver hair" the Nobody teased. "I'm off to do some good old fashoned kidnapping. I'll be back to finish you off nice and slow later. I want to see the expression on Tine's face while she watches." She walked off, brushing the ashes off her robe.

"Damn you, you bitch!" Riku screamed. "Arrgh! Why can't I _move!_ This isn't fair! Why is everyone getting hurt and I can't help them!" he struggled to move his body. But his electrified nerves would not respond. He screamed in rage up at the sky. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"God damn it boy, didn't I tell you I didn't want to get involved with people from the Realm of Darkness?"

Riku looked up to see his father staring down at him. Walker smiled tightly. "Now hold on" he said. "This is going to hurt like hell." He jammed a needle into Riku's neck.

"Aggggghhhhhh!" he screamed as he felt fire flow through his body. He fell to the ground, able to move again. He lay there, gasping. Walker went over to Kairi.

"Damn" he said. "_She's _going to be a bit more difficult. That's arterial bleeding if I ever saw it. Riku!" he yelled. "Go after the whore in the black robe. I'll tend to Kairi while you do it."

"T-thank you, Dad" Riku said, feeling tears trickle down his face. Riku ran off.

Walker bent over Kairi and began to bandage her wounds. "M…Mr. Walker?" Kairi asked.

"Don't talk girl" Walker snapped. "Just lay still, or you'll open these things even more then they already are." A Dark Corridor suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Shit!" Walker said. He had no weapons and knew that it was over. He blinked as Tine stepped out of the portal.

"Where's Riku?" she asked. Her green eyes glowed for a minute and then dimmed. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine" said Walker. "I think---" he stopped as he heard footsteps coming from the darkness of the beach. "There he is!" he said…and then choked in horror as Larxene stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, if it isn't the whole bunch" she said. "I think I'm going to have _fun_ today" she said, eyeing Kairi and Walker. Tine stepped in front of them, her Riot ready. She aimed the guitar at Larxene.

"Stay away from us, Nobody. Get off this island and never come back. I don't belong to you. If you hurt my friends then I'll kill you."

"Tine…" said Kairi.

"I can't _kill_ you" said the Savage Nymph. "But that doesn't stop me from inflicting a little pain upon you." She shot a bolt of lightning into Tine's body.

"Ahhhh!" the Kingdom Hearts cried. Her legs shook, but she stood back up. "You'll have to do better than that, bitch."

Larxene's eyes glowed with malice. "Oh, I _will_" she said softly and kicked Tine in the chest. While the girl staggered back, Larxene began to slash her with her knives. "Stay out of my way!" she said. Tine gritted her teeth. Blood began to rain down upon the sand, soaking it like a grisly tide.

"Oh, Tine, why don't you _attack? _Kill this woman!" Kairi moaned.

"She can't" Walker muttered. "We're right behind her. "I've seen her and Riku practice fight in the back yard" he said. "The energy wave will get us too. She's defending us with her body."

"I…I was…created by evil, _for_ evil" said Tine through the waves of pain from blade that slashed her and lightning electrified her. "I hurt a lot of people. I want to make up for that. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I'm going to help my friends. Sora and his allies could have killed me, but they didn't. I owe them for that. And there's Riku. I love him, and I'll protect his friends and family until he gets back."

Larxene stopped attacking and started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You'll be waiting a _long _time for that! The little prick's dead. I killed him a little while back while he was still searching for me in the dark."

Kairi felt her soul shrivel. Riku, dead? She couldn't feel his dark energy anywhere when she felt for it. "I…you're lying!" she screamed. Tine gasped in sorrow, but still continued to stand there. Kairi heard a rustle as Walker got up and stepped in front of Tine and faced Larxene.

"You BITCH!!!" he screamed. He pulled a gun out of his coat pocket---the same gun he almost killed himself with---and began to fire at the Nobody. A shield of electricity formed around Larxene, harmlessly deflecting the bullets. She watched, smiling as Walker cried and fired at her. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" he yelled. "Die, die, dieeeeeee!" finally it ran out of ammo.

Larxene lowered the shield and raised one of her knives. "Are you finished, old man?" she asked. She brought the knife down on Walker's neck---when it was blocked by Tine's hand. Kairi winced as she saw the blade penetrate through the other side of Tine's hand. Blood flew everywhere. Tine gritted her teeth together in pain, but said nothing.

"What are you doing, Tine?" asked Larxene. "This pitiful old man _wants _to die! He failed his only son, ha ha!"

"Don't give up!" Tine yelled. "Walker, _you _keep living" she began to cry, tears sliding down her bloody face. "Live for Riku!"

"I like what you just said, Tine" said a voice out of the dark. Riku stepped into the light. "But please, don't talk about me like I'm _dead._"

"Wha---but---but…" Larxene stammered in shock. "But I didn't feel your energy! You cloaked your aura?!"

"You told them I was dead to get them to lower their guard, when I never even saw you out there!" Riku said.

Kairi suddenly knew what Riku was going to do. She reached into her heart and used its energy to form a shield, like she had with King Mickey.

"What are you---?" Larxene asked when she was hit in the back by a ball of flame. "Agggghh!" she screamed as Riku hit her with another one and another and another. She fell to the ground in a heap.

"You said you were so powerful" said Riku. "A powerful enemy deserves a powerful attack. So guess what?" Riku's eyes blazed red gold for a minute, the color of Xeonhort's. "You're on your knees Nobody." He hurled fireball after fireball at the Organization member. Soon Larxene was nothing more than a shrieking, writhing mass of blue flame.

"Agggghhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Gaahhhhhh!" it screamed with what was left of its mouth. It drew a half melted knife from deep within its burning body. "Wh…why…you…." it screamed and lunged toward Riku out of the explosions. The burning monstrosity had just managed to get the blade within inches of Riku's face, when small particles of darkness began to leak from its body. "I…hate…to…lose…" said Larxene. She regained her form, her robes torn and shredded, particles leaking as she disintegrated. "I hate to lose to people like you. Those eyes…I already said they were so full of love…" she said. "It makes me think of a young woman named Arlene who was a veterinarian and helped animals free of charge. She would have loved eyes like yours…so full of love and compassion." Larxene grinned nastily. "But I'm not Arlene. I hope that your eyes become dull with suffering and sorrow…very soon." With that, the Savage Nymph's body vanished.

"Riku!" said Kairi as the silver haired boy collapsed to the sand, his energy used up by the barrage of energy.

"Are you alright?" asked Walker as he hurried over to his son. He began to cry. "Oh my God, I thought I had lost you…we've got to call an ambulance boat to get you all off here…"

"Y…yes…" Riku muttered. "Call an ambulance boat for Tine and Kairi…"

"You fool" Walker muttered. "Just like your mother. Always worrying about others first instead of yourself. Well, get used to a long and hard life then." He gestured at the Islands. "Ever wonder if all of this was just planned out for you? No? Oh well. Let's get you patched up son. And then we'll talk about fortifications."

* * *

**Well, Larxene's dead, good riddance. I hate her sooooo much. She was always my least favorite Organization member. All that sadist crap. Oh well, for the sake of the plot of the story, I gave her an interesting death. And Riku's father is nicer now! Yay!**


	36. To Yen Sid's House We Go

**To Yen Sid's House We Go**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rufus, Aladdin and Iago stared at Lea. The girl was writhing and struggling, clutching her head with her hands. She began to scream. "Let me goooo!" she cried and shook her head around and around. "I…I'm Lea!" she cried. "I'm _not _Axel! I…am…Lea…"

Roxas shook his head from inside Sora. _Poor Axel_ he said. _He's having a rough time in there. And the last thing he needs is to have trouble getting back into his own Other. _

"He's going to be alright" said Sora to Roxas. Everyone was so involved in watching the struggle that they did not even notice Sora talking to himself. Rufus walked over to Lea and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Lea, stop this!" he said. "You're fine! That strange man can't hurt you---" Lea threw him to the ground with surprising strength and snarled at him. She went back to clutching her head again. She pulled at her red hair, taking chunks of it out. "_Who am I?!" _Lea screamed again. "I…I…" she fell to the ground and was silent, staring at the sand. "I am Lea…" she muttered once and then stopped.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Aladdin. "What just happened?"

"Lea merged with Axel, 'cause he's her Nobody" said Goofy. "I guess it didn't go too well."

Lea suddenly sat up and began to cry. Sora felt a cold wind on his back and turned around. A Dark Corridor opened and out stepped Maleficent and Pete. "What's going on?" asked Pete.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Donald suspiciously. He still didn't trust the witch and her henchman to help them with their Organization XIII problems.

"I have come with a message for the three of you from the eminent Yen Sid, and Merlin." She whapped Pete in the side with her staff because he was staring at Lea who was muttering and talking to herself. "Give them the message, you fool" she demanded.

"Oh! Yes, right" said Pete as he took out a stained bit of parchment. "Here it is, kid" he said to Sora as he took the paper. Donald and Goofy gathered near him as he unwrapped it. Sora's blue eyes scanned it and he gasped. "N…no! This can't be!" he said as he read closer the terrible message on the paper:

**Dear Sora, Donald, and Goofy **

**Things have taken a turn for the worse while you have been gone. Now Nexumair has found out about our little alliance and has tried to arrest everyone. Kairi was right about him, I'm afraid. I only wish I had listened to her in the beginning. We might have been able to prepare for the attack. The Bastion Knights broke down the door of my house and took Aerith, Cloud, and Yuffie. They surrendered without a fight, thinking it was some kind of mistake. I knew otherwise, and I'm afraid that I did a few terrible things to some of them with my magic. I teleported to Yen Sid's tower and have taken refuge there, along with Maleficent and Pete. We (not Pete) have reached a terrible and disturbing conclusion. If Xemnas is successful in taking the hearts from Tine and absorbing them into himself, something worse than a universe of Nobodies might occur. See us at the Tower for more details of the destruction. **

**Signed, **

**Merlin. **

"This is terrible!" said Donald. He began to run toward the building that contained a Gummi port. "We have to talk to Yen Sid now!" he grabbed Sora and Goofy's arms and began to pull them along.

"Hold on, Donald" said Goofy as he came along. "No need to pull my arm off!"

Sora stood still, holding the letter.

"Come _on_ Sora!" Donald called.

"What about Axel?" Sora asked. He looked at Lea. "We can't just _leave_ her like this. We have to get them both help."

Rufus stepped up to Sora and put his gun in Sora's face. "I don't know what you've done to Lea, but you're going to reverse it, or you'll be a dead Keyblade Master." He groaned suddenly and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Pete rubbed his fist.

"Hmm, he has a hard skull" the former Disney Castle dweller muttered.

"We'll take them with us" said Sora.

"Why should we do that?" Maleficent asked. "The magical energy to transport them will drain from what I'm trying to save up for the final spell."

"What final spell?" Donald asked. "What do you have planned?"

"_That _is _my_ business, duck" Maleficent snapped, turning away in a flutter of violet and black robes. "Now, why should I transport this worthless scum, and expend even more energy than it will take to transport _you_ all and your Gummi ship?"

"Please?" asked Sora. "Just let them come with us, alright Maleficent?"

Donald made a clucking sound of disgust, hearing Sora beg Maleficent for something. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Is there a _problem?" _the witch demanded. Sora glared at Donald to be quiet.

"None at all" Sora said in a meek, begging voice.

_She's enjoying this_ Donald thought, making the eternal boil of his temper go into overdrive.

Maleficent motioned to Pete who carried the comatose Rufus Shinra and the muttering and crying Lea to them. She began to chant.

"Bye, Aladdin" said Sora. "We'll be back again. Thanks for the help!"

"No problem!" said Aladdin. He didn't ask what was going on. He had a feeling that it would be beyond him, and just make his head spin.

As Maleficent chanted the teleporting spell, Sora saw his surroundings begin to waver like heat waves. Blue and red light sliced through the fabric of the air and he could see swirling stars and galaxies in the holes. He heard Maleficent tell Pete to stop being such a baby and stop hanging onto her. Then all went blank.


	37. End of the Balance

**End of the Balance **

When Sora regained consciousness, he was standing in the grassy area outside Yen Sid's tower. He looked around at his friends who had been transported along with him. They were staring around in wonder. Sora had teleported to the Gummi ship many times and had never experienced a feeling like _that_ before.

"Way weird" he said. He went over to Lea who now seemed to be in a state of suspended animation. Her eyes were open, but she was sitting still and unaware of her surroundings.

"Lea?" Sora asked. When she didn't respond he tried something else. "Axel?" Lea's eyes widened a little at this, and a croaking voice came from her mouth.

"Roxas…is….that…you…?"

_Yeah it's me_ said Roxas as he stepped out of Sora. _Axel, you'll be fine. Don't worry; we're in a place of mages. Yen Sid will know what to do. He'll help you, I'm sure._

Lea managed a small smile. It was hard to do because her face seemed to be freezing up. "Y…you…better…because…if there's…anymore of…this…then…both of our…minds…might be…gone forever" Axel choked out. Then Lea's eyes rolled up in her head and she slumped to the floor. Axel's voice was choked off in a gurgle.

"Is she alright?" asked Pete.

"No" said Sora as he and Roxas rejoined. "We have to get her to Yen Sid, now. If we don't Axel said that both of their minds will be destroyed!"

"Maybe he could cast a Heart Redemption Spell on him" Maleficent said dryly. Sora gave her a death glare that withered the flowers growing in the grass. Maleficent smiled calmly.

"Shall we go?" the witch asked. She and Pete continued on to the steps leading up to the Tower. The great doors opened and they were gone.

"I've got Rufus" said Pete as he picked up the President of Shinra Inc, and dissapeared into the Tower.

"I've got Axel" said Sora, as he lifted Lea onto his back. The three of them walked into the Tower Lobby. As they were about to ascend to the stairs, Sora felt his vision tip and waver again. When it cleared, he saw that they were in Yen Sid's office. The sorcerer was reading a large, thick book. A skull stared at them with empty eye sockets from his desk. Yen Sid looked up and stared at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. His eyes, large and intense gave Sora the creeps. The Keyblade Master looked down at the floor, the weight of Lea forgotten for now.

"H…hello, Master Yen Sid" said Donald respectfully. "You wanted to see us?"

Yen Sid shut the book with a loud thud. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy" he said in his deep voice. "Forgive me for not contacting you earlier. But the three of us, Merlin, Maleficent, and myself have been involved in research on Kingdom Hearts. We have made many discoveries, some of them helpful, others disturbing and dark. It is the dark ones however, that I must explain to you."

"Merlin said that if Xemnas takes Tine, something worse than a universe of Nobodies would happen" said Goofy. "What's goin' on?"

"Yeah" said Sora, dropping Lea to the floor. "What's going on? I mean, I know we have to fight Xemnas and stop him, but are things getting worse? Does he have an even bigger plan?"

Yen Sid shook his head. "No, no it is nothing like that. I believe that Xemnas is unaware of the true nature of the forces he is playing with. Allow me to explain. Please, sit down." The sorcerer gestured and four chairs appeared in a flash of blue light. The three of them sat down, Sora putting Lea in the fourth chair. "Kingdom Hearts….the heart of all worlds. That is what this structure is called. You have seen Kingdom Hearts on two separate occasions, have you not?"

"Oh yeah!" said Goofy. "We saw it that time in the Dark Realm, remember?"

Sora shook his head. He had tried his best to forget those few nightmarish hours fighting Xeonhort in the Dark Ream. But yes he _had_ seen what Xeonhort said was Kingdom Hearts. At that time, it had taken the form of two gigantic doors. "But it was different then!" he cried. "It was like two doors! And the last time it was like a big heart shaped moon" said Sora. "So it always looks different?" he asked. "Is it like that?"

Yen Sid shook his head. "No. It is not that. The fact is that you have destroyed Kingdom Hearts two times and it has come back in a different form. You destroyed it after your fight with Xeonhort, and Ansem the Wise ruined it with his machine the second time around. That is why Tine is here. She was supposed to be genetically created life form that Maleficent made from darkness…but somehow the energy from the Castle That Never Was that she shot into her to give her life, contained the essence of Kingdom Hearts…I wonder if it was fate or chance coincidence?"

"Maybe chance?" said Sora.

Yen Sid shook his head and stroked his long beard. "I doubt it. There is the second thing I must talk to you about. It is the discovery we made. Kingdom Hearts is indeed the heart of all worlds. It is the Balance."

"The what?" Sora asked.

"The balance between the Light and the Dark" Yen Sid said. "That is why there are always Heartless and there will always be. It is the balance. Nobodies exist outside of that balance. All hearts reflect what is in Kingdom Hearts. There is light and darkness in every heart. Just as in Kingdom Hearts. Tine is the embodiment of that balance."

"But if Xemnas absorbs her into himself---"Donald burst out in horror.

"Yes!" said Yen Sid. "If Xemnas does that, then the great balance will be thrown off---no, it would cease to exist entirely. The Dark Ream will bleed into the universe, and the universe will bleed into the Dark Realm. The very fabric of reality on both sides might very well be ripped to shreds! Heartless would multiply at a prodigious rate, making _groups_ of the size of the army you fought at Radiant Garden last year. All worlds would be thrown into a void where there is neither light nor darkness. Chaos would reign!" The sorcerer took a deep breath and shuddered. "_If _we are lucky, then perhaps the destruction would only be limited to our galaxy of worlds."

_"Lucky?" _Sora burst out. "Are you crazy? We have to stop that idiot before he kills us all!"

"Noooooo" said Lea from her chair in a weird, moaning voice. "That's baaaadd"

"Who is this?" asked Yen Sid, seeming to notice Lea for the first time.

"This is Axel" said Sora. "Or…Lea…it's kind of confusing."

"Is she the companion of that young man who Maleficent and Pete brought in earlier?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes" said Goofy.

"Then I understand her situation" the sorcerer said as he got up from his desk and walked toward Lea, his blue robe rustling on the floor. He walked over to Lea and peered into her eyes. "Lea" he said. "Can you hear me?"

Lea didn't respond. Yen Sid lifted her chin and shook her head a bit. She moaned deep in her throat and turned her eyes away. Yen Sid turned to Sora and the others. "She's almost gone. The strain of having two separate consciousnesses in one body is having the effect of a crushing hammer blow to her brain. If I don't do something to save her…then she will be driven insane."

_Please, help him! He's my best friend! He _died _for me!_ Roxas screamed from Sora's head. Sora mentally told him to shut up and listen to what the sorcerer was saying. Yen Sid laid a hand on Lea's forehead. He began to chant strange words to himself. A red glow appeared around Lea's body and she floated into the air. The she began to spin faster and faster, and faster until she was a blur.

"What's this? Is he helping her?" Goofy asked. Donald and Sora were too surprised to answer. Then Lea fell to the floor. She opened her eyes to look at them.

"Where am I?" she asked them. "What is going on?"

"Axel?" Sora asked. "Are you…are you still there?"

Lea looked at Sora and grinned. "I guess I am" she said. "I can kind of feel this other person still there, sleeping inside my head." She looked at Yen Sid. "Thanks a lot, old man!" she said. "I owe you one!"

"No!" said Donald. "You let him take over Lea's body?" he cried.

Yen Sid shook his head. "No. I allowed the dominant mind to take over. When these two were one whole being, the part of her mind that became 'Axel' was her main personality. Lea had a compensating personality while he was gone. The one that Rufus Shinra knew was a sort of substitute. Now that one is at rest, and the _original_ Lea has come back."

"So basically, you had Axel's personality all along" said Sora.

"There isn't any Axel anymore" said Lea. "I'm Lea Delosion. Got it memorized?"

_Yep you're still my old pal_ said Roxas.

Lea smiled at Roxas. "You're still mine. I have both sets of memories now and I can put them together. Wow, the things my Other did while I was gone. Well, how are we gonna stop Xemnas from killing everyone?"

"That will be difficult" said Yen Sid. "We have a plan to stop him, but it will require some time. Lea, now that you are whole, do you have any memories of plans that Xemnas may have made? I think that information from Organization XIII will be useful to us."

"I know what he's going to use to absorb the girl" said Lea. She ran a hand through her red hair. "It's some kind of machine called the Kingdom Something. Vexen created it. It's going to suck the hearts right out of her. I think the others think its going spill out all the hearts and they can just play 'which one is mine.'."

Yen Sid shook his head. "This machine…does it run on computers or manual?"

"Computers" said Lea. "_Vexen_ do anything without computers? He'd laugh his ass off if he heard you even say something like that. Why do you ask?"

Yen Sid looked at Sora and Sora jumped. "Tron! He can help us get into the machine and spread a virus in the system. That should crash the computer and give us more time to find a way into the Dark Realm!"

"I like your brains kid" said Lea. "Oh, if only you were---" she was interrupted by Rufus who burst into the room and hugged Lea wrapping his arms around her middle and loosening the red and yellow bandages that covered her chest.

"Lea! You're alive and alright!" he said. He got a nasty surprise as Lea pushed him back.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? I don't know why I got involved with someone like you. Killing old men for stupid business profits. Honestly, the memories that are floating around in my head right now make me want to kill you for ruining my pride!" Lea drew two red and white chakrams. The ones her brothers had taught her to fight with. Axel's weapons. Fire sparkled around them. "But I won't" she said. "Just get out of my sight, Shinra. There's a new day around here Rufus. I'm not the Lea you knew. So just get lost."

Hurt and angry, Rufus turned on Yen Sid…but then dropped his gaze after looking in the sorcerer's eyes. He shuffled out of the room without another word.

"Poor Rufus" said Goofy.

"Ah, who cares?" said Donald heartlessly. "He needs to grow up. Let's get going Sora."

"The three of you will stay at the Tower tonight. Tomorrow you must travel to Disney Castle and tell the King of the news. I have tried to reach him, but my attempts have so far been unsuccessful."

"You can count on us" Sora said. The three of them went off to find rooms to sleep in. Sora walked into one of the rooms in the tower and gasped. It was already prepared! It looked just like his room in the Destiny Islands, complete with that subtle scent of the sea that always hung around his house. "This magic stuff is something else" Sora muttered as he threw himself on the bed. _His _bed it looked like. Donald and Goofy discovered that their rooms looked just like their rooms at Disney as well. Before Sora drifted off to sleep, he heard Donald exclaim, "And it even has Daisy's perfume!"

* * *

Morgan opened one red eye as she felt a shadow pass over her body. The girl rolled over on the bench to see Xemnas blocking the light from getting into her cell with his body. She rolled back over, breathing heavily. Maybe if she pretended she was asleep, maybe if she---

"Get up, Morgan. I know you're not sleeping" Xemnas' deep voice came in through the bars. "And even if you were…do you think that I would let you continue?" he chuckled evilly, and then stopped abruptly. "Now get up, before I do something nasty."

Morgan struggled to her bare feet. With the Dawn Shard still wedged in the cell bars, it was still a pain to be anywhere in the cell. Morgan looked terrible. She had not been able to eat any of the food she had been served by Nexumair's Knights, vomiting it back up, and the superstitious men were too afraid to go in and force feed her, Dawn Shard or not. She felt sick all the time thanks to the object. Xemnas teleported inside the cell. He grabbed her by the hair, almost pulling it out by the roots.

"Ahhh!" Morgan cried. Xemnas put his mouth next to her ear and spoke into it, blowing his hot breath into her face. "I'm afraid Morgan…I have a _favor_ to ask you." He held up a large black book with silver binding on the cover. A raised symbol of an eye was on the cover.

_"Synthesis vol. 666_" said Morgan without much enthusiasm. "What do you want from it?"

"I want you to read every spell in this book" said Xemnas. "And when you're finished, I want you to tell me which one is the spell for combining matter. Morgan, I will give you about three days…if I find that you have failed in these three days…" he touched the Dawn Shard. I will up the ante on this lovely device."

"I understand" said Morgan. Xemnas smiled at her.

"Cheer up" he said. "It isn't as if you're going to be trapped forever. I promise to release you when I have achieved my ultimate goal." He teleported away before Morgan could say anything. The sorceress sighed and began to read the thick volume. She almost laughed. The spell was on the fourth page! Xemnas, who had no knowledge of magic, had skipped right over it. Of course, it had no title, it had to be memorized. But why should she tell him this? She would take the three days. Maybe that would give the Keyblade Master some time to bust Xemnas' crazy ass.


	38. Preparations For Disaster

**Preparations For Disaster **

Nexumair sat at his desk, thinking. He had been officially blamed for the deaths of Saix and Zexion. The Superior had yelled at him terribly for that before he had gone to visit the witch imprisoned inside the dungeons of the Guild Castle. He pondered the pros and cons of their demise. Saix's death left Nexumair in second in command. That was a good thing. But they had lost one of their most powerful warriors in the process. Saix had been strong enough to possibly defeat the Keyblade Masters. Zexion's death was bad on all sides. He had been a powerful fighter (though he hated it) and an even better strategist and tracker. He had tracked Tine to the Destiny Islands. Lexaeus and Larxene had gone to the Islands to get Tine…and only the Silent Hero had come back. It was assumed that because Larxene hadn't returned, or sent contact, that she was dead. _Oh well_ thought Nexumair. They all had to die anyway. It didn't matter how sooner than other some bit the dust. _He _would continue to endure forever in the immortal universe of Nobodies that would come after the fall of Kingdom Hearts. Nexumair's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of white light that separated into three separate beings. The diminutive figures floated in front of his desk and landed on the wood. It was the group of pixies calling themselves the "Gullwings", whatever _that_ meant.

"What do you want?" Nexumair asked them.

"What do we want?" demanded the blond one. She seemed to be the most hyper of them all, Nexumair had observed before. "We want to help work for you, silly!"

"In exchange for treasure, of course" said the black dressed one. She gave Nexumair a shrewd look. "Are you willing to accept our help?" when Nexumair didn't answer right away, she pressed a bit harder. "Well?"

"Now, Paine, don't rush him. He's got a lot on his mind right now, with having to arrest his own friends for such terrible crimes" said the brunette one.

_I hate pixies _Nexumair thought. _All that bubbling emotion. Their kind will _definitely _have to be eliminated when Kingdom Hearts is----_he was interrupted by the blond pixie knocking on his forehead with her hard little fists.

"Agghh! Stop it!" Nexumair said. "What do you think you're _doing?!" _

"Rikku, stop it right now!" shouted the Yuna angrily. She floated onto Nexumair's lap and sat there. "I'm sorry about this. My cousin isn't usually this hyper, but she fell into a bag of sugar in the kitchens this morning and it took us hours to get someone to help us. By that time she had eaten a lot of it."

Nexumair sighed and shook his head. "Think nothing of it. Anyway, I have no use for your kind. I know Cid used you all for circulating messages for the Guilds, but there is no point in that anymore. I am not in charge of Radiant Garden, just the Bastion Knights."

"Yes, you are" said Paine. "You are officially recognized as the leader of Radiant until new Guild Leaders can be found…or the old ones are absolved of their crimes."

This was not welcome news. Nexumair had gotten rid of the Guild Leader because they were a threat to Organization XIII's plans. He hadn't thought he would be saddled with the burden of leadership. This was an aberration of the plan. He ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. "Fine" he said. "I _do_ have a job for you. Downstairs in the dungeons, there is a sorceress by the name of Morgan le Fay. She is being held only by the help of an object called the Dawn Shard. I want you to guard the Dawn Shard with your lives. I want you to make sure _nothing_ harms it. If you do this successfully, I will give you all the treasure you could ever imagine."

The three pixies huddled together in happiness and started to laugh. "You've got it, Cap'n Nexumair!" said Rikku and the three of them disappeared. Happy to have gotten rid of the three fools, Nexumair sat back and sighed. Now he didn't have to worry about going near the Dawn Shard and feeling the strange effects it had on him.

* * *

Sora had discovered a problem with getting Tron to help them. "What are we going to do about _getting _there?" he asked Yen Sid. "In order to get to the interface computer, then we have to be there in person!"

Yen Sid sighed. "I meant to bring this up yesterday" he said, looking at the sunrise that rose above the clouds. "You will have to go to Radiant Garden and fight to the computer room."

"Fight our way there?" Donald asked. "What are you talking about? Why can't we do something else?"

"Because" said a voice suddenly from the Gummi port in the corner of the Lobby, "You can't even work on the Tron system from Merlin's house." It was Cid. He, Aertih, Yuffie, Leon, and Cloud shuffled out of the light, looking tired and worn.

"Guys! You're alive!" Sora yelled. He ran toward them. Before he had gotten too close, Cloud pushed the Keyblade Master back.

"Don't Sora" he said. "I don't think I could take it."

"What happened?" Donald asked, sensing that some great disaster had befallen them all.

"Tifa's dead" Leon said flatly. "She died protecting us from an Organization member. Cloud killed another one in the Castle Garden. And _this _is what we end up with!" Leon threw his hands up in the air. He looked at Yen Sid. "Master Yen Sid already told us about the balance." The brunette looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The three friends saw to their horror that the gunblade master was defeated. He had no more light sparkled in his eyes. None of the Radiant Garden crew did anymore. They were all slumped and dead looking. Even bright and cheerful Yuffie.

"Guys….I'm…:" Sora said.

"You're sorry?" Cid said. "Man, _sorry_ doesn't cut it. Just go to Tron, and shut down the Organization's fucking machine and get this over with. And please" the gruff old engineer said, his voice breaking. Kick that ass Nexumair a little for us. Please."

"We will" said Goofy.

"No, leave the nerd jobs _to _the nerds" said Lea, sliding down the banister. "Let _me_ handle Nexumair. I know his powers. You don't. If Saix really is dead, then the little brat will be Xemnas' right hand man now. I can feel it."

"Axel?" Sora said. "Why are you coming with us? I thought you were through with this?"

"I'm _Lea_ not, _Axel" _Lea said. "Besides, I can't just sit back and let Roxas go into a danger zone by himself. What kind of best friend would I be?"

_True, true_ said Roxas, worry touching his voice. _But you're joined with your Other now. You have less strength and less endurance for attacks. You can't even use fire powers now. You're a normal human being now. A mortal. _

"Oh, I know Roxie" said Lea. "But I have _other _ways of generating an explosion." She gestured to little packets arranged on her belt. "Let's burn, baby!" she cried and flung her chakrams around in a circle.

Yuffie gave a little laugh at this, but Aerith shushed her. Cloud was still in mourning over Tifa. They all were, but Cloud had been hit most of all. He seemed to think it was his fault for being occupied with Zexion and not getting there in time. The sound of laughter was painful to him. "Come back safely" said Aerith softly. They went off with Yen Sid to find food and shelter that would be provided by Yen Sid's fairy assistants. The sorcerer turned to the trio.

"Two more things. One: remember the balance…but do not speak of it to Riku. If you feel you _must_ tell Kairi, swear her to secrecy. The reason? Riku has his own part to play in this saga. The second thing is that Flora, Fauna, and Merrywhether send their regards and their regret for not being able to talk to you all."

"Enough of the talking, old man, let's get _doing!" _said Lea as she burst out of the doors. She ran into the Gummi ship and sat at the controls. "Yeeeehhhaaaaa!" she howled.

"Get out of the control chair" Donald demanded his hands on his hips. Lea gave him a glare, but got off. Sora took his place and began to drive.

"I can't believe Tifa's dead" said Goofy. "We've already lost someone to the Organization. We'll avenge her thought!" he said.

"You bet we will!" Sora said. "Next stop: Radiant Garden!/_Radiant Garden!_" he and Roxas yelled at the same time. The Gummi ship took off and flew into the cosmos.


	39. Rescue Mission

**Rescue Mission**

Sora and his group were cautious as they landed at the Postern Gummi Port. They didn't know what kind of enemies they would encounter as soon as they got out. Even Lea was a little less talkative.

_What's the matter, Axel?_ asked Roxas. _You're not scared…are you? _

"Shut the fuck up" muttered Lea. "I'm Lea not Axel, and of course I'm scared. I'm a mortal now, and I only _hope_ my way to create fire will work. I haven't tested it out."

"Yeah, give her a break Roxas" said Sora. As they got out of the ship they all felt their footsteps grow loud on the metal floor of the Postern. The place was dented and in some places crushed entirely. It looked like a major battle had taken place here. Sora felt a lump in his throat as he remembered what they had said about Tifa meeting her death in this place.

"We've gotta be careful wherever we go" said Goofy. "But let's try to get to the computer room first. Then we can talk to Tron and get this over with."

"Yeah" said Lea. "I'll go for Nexumair. He's going to be in the Guild Castle, I'd bet anything. There's something else that I think we need to do. Morgan le Fay. We can rescue her too."

Sora's eyes widened. Donald jumped in shock and Goofy gasped.

"I know it sounds crazy" Lea said. She sighed. "Maybe if we rescue Morgan, she'll help _us_ out instead of Xemnas. Right now, the Superior is making her work for him by using a Dalmascan object called the Dawn Shard."

"Dalmasca?" asked Donald. "That's where Ashe is from!"

"Yeah, long story" said Lea. "Listen, if we can rescue her, maybe she can help us."

"She didn't seem to be too eager to help us before" said Donald. "She almost killed us!"

"Xemnas hadn't betrayed her yet" Lea pointed out. "Look, just trust me on this one."

"You have no idea how hard that is" said Sora as he shouldered the Keyblade and took off toward the Castle. They didn't know however, that they were being watched.

* * *

Nexumair was talking to Xigbar in the common room of the Bastion Knights. "You're telling me that they made you _leader?" _the Freeshooter laughed. "That's too funny! I can't believe it. I would've thought you'd be another military nobody who just stood there and watched while other people took the credit." 

"It's not funny" Nexumair said, looking at the one eyed Nobody. "Just ask Superior Xemnas what to do."

"Sure thing. If I were you, I'd enjoy the power as long as I could. It's not gonna matter in a little while."

Nexumair just sighed. "Just do it, please." Xigbar sighed and teleported away. He was replaced by a white light that separated into the Gullwings. "What do you want this time?" Nexumair asked angrily.

"Well!" said Yuna. "We just wanted to tell you that there's a threat to the Dawn Shard."

"What threat would this be?" Nexumair asked. "Is it a plot to steal it, or a plot to destroy it?"

"I don't know!" said Rikku. "But the Keyblade Master is here, and so are his friends and some red haired girl!"

Nexumair's green eyes opened wide at this news. First political problems and now the Keyblade Master and his minions. Well, maybe it wasn't so bad. If he killed Sora, then there would be no one to stop them except for Riku and Kairi, and they could be taken care of quickly. This could actually be _quite_ a profitable battle.

* * *

"Arrgh!" Sora slashed a Swordsman Nobody with the Keyblade. He assumed that since Nexumair controlled this particular type, that the Confident Fencer was aware of their presence. A man cried out in agony as Donald hit him with a thunder spell. Goofy dodged a sword and spun around, knocking Bastion Knights left and right. They were at the entrance to the Castle Garden and they were being attacked left and right by Bastion Knights and Nobodies. Lea killed three Dusks by spinning her chakrams around in a circle. She then snatched a pouch from her belt. She threw it up on her chakram blades and spun them around. There were screams as an explosion vaporized a quarter of their ranks. 

"Good, old fashioned gunpowder!" Lea yelled and used another explosion. It killed more Nobodies and humans. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked on, stunned. Soon there were none left. "Keep going" said Lea. "Get to the computer. I'll get Morgan and Nexumair." She grinned to Sora. "I promise I won't betray you---Roxas!"

Sora grinned and gave her the thumbs up. "I know you won't---Axel!"

"Sora, come on!" said Donald. "More of them are coming!" he and Goofy ran toward the Garden and toward the dungeons. Leon and the others had told them of how they had escaped through the Garden. They were counting on that to get into the Castle and to Tron.


	40. Flame and Steel

**Flame and Steel**

"Be careful Lea" Sora said. Lea nodded as they parted ways. She to the underside of the Guild Castle and them to the upper levels.

Lea ran into the dungeons. She could feel the presence of a magical being inside one of the cells and some kind of damper on it. She cursed. Her mortal senses were not as sharp as that of a Nobody. As Axel, she could have gotten into this place easily and broken le Fay out in a flash. But now…

Lea noticed that there were a few barrels of gunpowder stacked in the room she had walked into. A storeroom of some sort. With a mischievous grin, she rolled the barrels out of the door and into the hallway. She threw a chakram and created a spark. An explosion of fire filled the hallway. Lea could hear screams of Bastion Knights and other prisoners inside the dungeon.

"Ahhhhh! Help, fire!"

"We're gonna burn in these fucking cells!"

"Shut up! Find out where that fire is coming from!"

"(cough, cough!) What's (cough cough!) happening?!"

Lea went to the side of the smoke and flame that filled the hallway. She headed to another one of the storerooms. She hid under a table as several Bastion Knights and Swordsman Nobodies ran in to fill buckets with water. She then used the time they were gone to gather more gunpowder to fill her pouches.

"That's an interesting hobby, Axel. Collecting gunpowder pouches. I would think the Flurry of Dancing Flames wouldn't need to do that." A voice drifted in from the door. Lea spun around to see Nexumair standing there, his six sword scabbards buckled on his back. He was smiling, but like all Nobodies, the smile didn't reflect any real emotion. Nexumair began to walk around the large dungeon storeroom. "Hmmm…so you're a Somebody now Axel? Could this be the _first _time you've betrayed the Organization's trust?"

Lea uttered a small laugh. "Now that's the pot calling the kettle black" she said.

Nexumair shrugged. "Are you talking about Xemnas and my knowledge of his plan?"

"Whether you know about his madness or not, is not the matter at hand here!" Lea said.

"Then we should have no problems" Nexumair said. "During my time as number thirteen, I have accomplished more than Xavier and Roxas combined in help to the group."

"Yes, but you're betraying us---betraying _them_ from the inside."

"Yes, _them_" said Nexumair. "You are no longer one of us, Axel."

"My name is _Lea_. And I don't want to be one of you anymore. Being immortal and powerful is nice…but what's the use if you have no emotions to feel with?"

Nexumair shook his head. "We Nobodies are superior to humans. We are the closest there are to gods in this universe."

"There aren't any gods!" Lea said.

Nexumair shook his head and sighed. "No, but there _are_ the dead." He drew one of his sabers with lightning speed. "You are one of them, Axel!" he lunged forward.

Lea dodged, and Nexumair's sword buried itself within the stone of the wall, cracking the stone. The Confident Fencer pulled the blade effortlessly out of the wall. "Hmmm" he said. "It's too bad. Without your Nobody powers, you are reduced to having to use gunpowder to create an explosion or fire. But if you're trying to dodge my blades, you can't do that, can you?" He attacked again and Lea dodged again. The saber's silver blade nicked her bare arm, causing blood to spray up in the air. Clutching her arm, Lea faced her enemy. Nexumair smiled again. "Unfortunately for you, I can see the sound and light barriers and cross them. You're too slow to create fire Lea. But surely you, the wonderful Flurry of Dancing Flames realized this by now!" he ran forward again, a blur too fast to be seen. Lea jumped over the boy and threw a pouch of gunpowder down, followed by a chakram. The spark touched the gunpowder, enveloping Nexumair in an explosion. It blew out threw the back walls of the storeroom and through the hallway, killing several people. The blast tore into another, empty dungeon. Lea picked herself up off the storeroom floor. She groaned. She picked up her chakrams and stood looking at the holes she had blown in the walls. Suddenly, her breathing stopped as she saw a figure emerging from the last hole. The smoke cleared to reveal Nexumair, his clothes and hair singed, but otherwise unharmed. There was a small, harmless red burn on one of his arms. He smiled and leveled two of his swords in the _en garde _position.

Lea growled to hide her fear. Sweat trickled down her face and it was not from the heat of the explosions. This was going to be harder than she expected.

* * *

Donald shot a Bastion Knight with a blizzard spell, knocking him down. That was the last one of them. 

"Now we've gotta find Tron before Nexumair find us" said Goofy. "But where's the computer room?"

Goofy had a point. The Castle had changed since they had last been there a year ago. "I don't know" said Sora. "What do you say we just go into every room we find until we find the right one?"

Donald was about to say how stupid that was, when Sora smiled. "Just kidding!" he said. "I wouldn't do something like that."

"Don't kid around like that!" Donald said, jumping up and down. "We've got a serious situation to deal with---" he was interrupted by a loud _boom! _and all the lights went out for a moment and then turned back on.

"What was that?" asked Goofy.

"I think Lea's keeping Nexumair busy for a while. We've got to find Tron and fast!" Sora said. He took off running before his friends could respond. Donald and Goofy took off after Sora. After a while the three of them stopped at an intersection in the hallway.

"Which way now?" asked Goofy. "Everything looks the same!"

"Ohh, I wish they hadn't redesigned this place" Donald muttered.

"Well, there's no use complaining about it now" said Sora. He ran down the left side of the hall.

"Wait for us!" Donald cried as he and Goofy pursued the Keyblade Master once more.

* * *

Lea leaned against the wall, panting. Her face was cut in several places, and so was her torso. Her arms and legs were bleeding with various wounds as well. A flaming pile of wreckage that had once been a finely established section of the Castle dungeons lay before her. _Please_ she thought. _Please, let that be the end of that little bastard. I'm so tired. I don't think I can---_

Suddenly the flames went out and an explosion of flame shot up from the pile. Nexumair appeared, his clothes torn and singed and his face blackened with ash…but he simply shook his head. "All you will gain from such a pathetic attempt is death, Axel" he said. "I always wondered how powerful you were to have gained a place like number eight, but…" he surged forward faster than Lea's aching muscles could react, running her through the stomach and nailing her to the wall. She screamed in agony, blood trickling from her mouth. She had destroyed most of his swords during their battle, but she had forgotten that he had one left.

"But I see that you just joined in the order that your number suggests. You know Axel; you really should have been a little more subtle about your intentions. Such pathetic ambitions can easily be seen through. I guessed your motives as soon as you thought of them. You would never have been Superior anyway, even if you got the whole Organization to rise up against Xemnas. The group would never allow a _Somebody_ to command them."

"I…didn't want…to be…Superior…" Lea choked out. "I was…I was doing it…to stop Xemnas…from absorbing Kingdom Hearts…for himself. I owe it….to Roxas…and to all of them…"

Nexumair shook his head. "Well, you can tell them how you feel when you get to the Underworld, Axel" he said. "Tell Demyx that I always did sort of like his sitar playing!" he pulled the blade up, cutting into Lea's organs. She shrieked, the trickle of blood coming from her mouth becoming a gush of red water. Lea's head snapped back and hit the wall. Through the terrible pain she began to imagine things. She could almost see a white light beginning to gather in the corner of the room. Then she blinked. There _was _a white light in the corner of the room!

_So this is how it is_ Lea thought. _I'm really am dying. The white light is starting to cloud my eyes…_but then the light separated into three pixies. The Gullwings. The three of them were struggling with a round, wrapped object that was almost too heavy for the three of them to hold and still fly at the same time. Nexumair turned to them in impatience. Then his face smoothed and he smiled. "Oh, hello you all" he said.

"Wha…what's going on?" asked Rikku, looking at the destruction and the bloody girl who was speared to the wall.

"Oh that" said Nexumair. "I caught the arsonist who's been setting the fires all around the dungeon." He moved the sword a little further.

Lea clenched her teeth to keep from screaming and muttered to Nexumair. "What about _them_ number thirteen? How do you feel about them? They obviously respect you."

"I hate pixies" Nexumair muttered back. He left Lea stuck in the wall and walked over to where the Gullwings were. "Now" he said. "What's going on? Why did you come here?"

Paine looked at the small wrapped bundle. "We heard the fire and some of it spread into the occupied dungeons, along with the one that held the witch, Morgan le Fay. We realized that the Dawn Shard was in danger, so we---"

But Nexumair wasn't listening. The Confident Fencer was staring at the small bundle with an expression of horror and anger on his now pale and sweaty face. He began to tremble. "Y…you…you idiots…what have you done?" he choked.

"Captain, are you alright?" asked Yuna. The three of them floated up to the Bastion Knight captain's trembling body. "What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Are you hurt?" Rikku asked. Suddenly their questions were choked off as Nexumair grabbed all three of them in his hands and began to squeeze with all of his strength.

"C…captain?" Paine choked. "What…are you doing?"

Lea watched all of this in horror. Then there was a terrible _squishing _sound and the sound of small bones snapping as Nexumair brought his hands together. He stood his back to Lea, panting, his hands dripping with blood. "T…tha…._that_ is why I _hate_ pixies!" he snarled in anger.

Lea tensed every muscle in her body and pulled the sword out of her stomach. She groaned and fell to the floor, but it was a controlled fall. She snatched up the bundle. Slowly, Lea rose, the wrappings falling from the object. The Dawn Shard gleamed in Lea's hand, glowing with yellows, reds, golds, and purples---the colors of a heart. "This is it, isn't it?" she asked. "Ramenui's heart went into the Dawn Shard after it left him, didn't it?" she asked. "I guess his heart doesn't like what the rest of him has been doing all this time. Hurts doesn't it?" Lea grinned a very Axel-like grin. "I bet the pain's so bad you can't even move."

Nexumair didn't move, simply snarled, anger and fear twisting his face.

"Nexumair Nevy" said Lea as she took gunpowder from her remaining pouches and smeared it all over the Dawn Shard. "I wonder if this is how Xavier felt as he was lowered into the Kingdom Meter. All I have to say is this: Ramenui, I hope you can forgive me if I have to kill you a second time." She clicked the Dawn Shard against the wall, causing a spark. Fire flared over the Dawn Shard and Nexumair screamed as his body was consumed in flame. Lea did this again and again, until all that was left of Nexumair was a rapidly disintegrating heap of dark matter.

"Finally" she muttered and threw the Dawn Shard on the floor. She staggered away out the door and took a deep breath---and coughed up what had to be a pint of blood. "Got to patch myself up" she muttered as she clutched the wound in her stomach. She wandered into another storeroom and collapsed on the floor. "Ohhhh" Lea moaned. The room began to spin and whirl around her. "Damn….if this keeps up…" she whispered. And then all went black.

* * *

**Well, now Nexumair's dead. I was trying to think of a way to kill him, and Axel seemed like the best man--er, woman---for the job. It's kind of obvious where the scene from this battle came from isn't it? Well, I don't own that either. But it was a great battle. Those who don't know what the heck I'm talking about, think FMA. **

**---Mechanist out!**


	41. ENCOM's Secret

**ENCOM's Secret **

Sora and his friends made it to the Computer Room. The doors had not even had a chance to open when Sora kicked them down. "Hurry guys! We don't have much time before they come back!"

_Do you think Ax---Lea made it out safely against Nexumair? _Roxas asked. _I could sense that he was really strong. _

"Lea's strong too" Sora said. He ran over to the computer controls where Donald and Goofy were fiddling with the buttons.

"I've almost got it" said Donald. "All we have to do is hit a few more things and—wha?! The duck was zapped by a beam of white light from the computer. He disappeared in a flash of light. Sora and Goofy were about to say something when they were hit by the same flash of energy.

When Sora opened his eyes, he was standing in a strange room. It was dark blue and green, and energy bolts zapped across the walls. "Donald? Goofy?" he asked.

"Here we are!" said Goofy. He walked over to Sora. They looked at themselves. They were wearing the strange, luminous suits that seemed to go with the digital world, so they were obviously inside the computer. But beyond that, nothing looked familiar and Tron was nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think we are?" Sora asked. He felt the walls. "This doesn't look like anywhere we've been before."

"We've gotta find him before Nexumair gets inside the computer too" said Goofy.

_Don't say that!_ said Roxas. _That would mean that Lea lost! Sora, tell him not to say stuff like that. I'm jittery enough as it is._

"Could you not say stuff like that, Goofy?" Sora asked, rubbing the weird hat he had developed in this world. "It makes Roxas kind of nervous."

"Oh, sorry" said Goofy. The three of them continued out of the room and into a bright pink hallway. The change was so sudden that for a minute, all they could do was stare at the walls.

"What the heck is this?" Donald asked. He felt the walls around him. "It feels like taffy!" he exclaimed. Sora felt it too and jumped back. The walls felt warm and gooey, and they were sticky too.

"Let's get out of here" Sora said. "Maybe we should find Tron after all, huh?" the words were not out of his mouth five seconds when the walls began to morph and stretch all around them.

Suddenly Donald screamed and Goofy cried out in surprise. Sora looked at what the two were pointing at and jumped back. A face was forming in the walls. They all stared. It was Tron's face.

"T…Tron?" Sora asked.

"I AM NOT TRON" a booming voice said all across the room. "I AM MARCO, THE NEW N.C.P. PROGRAM IN CHARGE OF THIS SPACE. WHO ARE YOU, INTRUDERS. HOW DID YOU COME TO THIS PLACE?" the pink walls began to glow an ugly red color and it began to get hotter inside the place.

"He's gonna burn us alive!" Goofy said.

"THAT IS CORRECT, IN A WAY" said Marco. "IF YOU DO NOT PRESENT A REASON FOR BEING HERE IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES, YOU WILL BE DELETED AND YOUR DATA WILL BE THROWN IN THE RECYCLING BIN. I REPETE, YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES. There was a nasty snigger of electronic sounding laughter. "BY THE WAY, A LITTLE BIT OF INFORMATION. THE DELETION PROCESS IS **NOT **PAINLESS."

"We believe you" Sora said in a trembling voice. He summoned the Keyblade. "I'm Sora, they Keyblade Master! My friends and I were looking for Tron. We…we want to create a virus to put in the computer system of the Castle That Never Was!"

The burning feeling of the room heating up did not stop. If anything, it grew worse. "YOU…YOU USERS WANT TO _**CREATE **_A VIRUS?!" computer voice of Marco sounded enraged. "SO YOU ARE INDEED A THREAT TO THE PEACE OF THIS SYSTEM. NOT ONLY DO YOU WANT ME TO CREATE A VIRUS, YOU WANT ME TO TRAVEL IT TO ANOTHER SYSTEM?! ONE WITH THE MOST ADVANCED FIREWALLS I HAVE EVER SEEN?!"

"We have no choice!" Donald called. "What sort of program are you?! Where's Tron?!"

"Yeah" said Goofy, backing away from the red walls. "Forgive me, Marco sir, but you look just like him."

Marco's face disappeared from the wall in front of them---and then appeared on every wall around them. His voice, already loud, made their digital bones rattle as he spoke. "I AM THE NEW UPGRADE OF THE 'TRON' PROGRAM. WHEN I WAS GRANTED THE TITLE OF NEW N.C.P. BY MASTER CID IN THE PLACE OF THE CORRUPT ONE, I GAINED THIS NEW NAME. HE THOUGHT IT SOUNDED BETTER. I HAVE KEPT THIS SYSTEM FREE OF BUGS EVER SINCE."

"So you…_are_ Tron" Sora said.

"INCOMPETENT USER" Marco thundered. "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU? I AM _NOT_ THE TRON PROGRAM. I AM AN UPGRADE, MARCO."

"Please don't delete us!" Donald begged. "We're your friends, Tr---I mean, Marco! We helped you beat the N.C.P.!"

"ALL PATHWAYS TO THE MEMORY OF THAT WHEN ARE OBSOLETE AND DELETED. I SEE THREE BUGS WHO ARE SOON GOING TO BE DELETED."

"Please, listen to us!" Sora said. "We have to stop Organization XIII. If we don't, then the universe will be destroyed by Xemnas. We have to prevent that. You'd be helping a lot of users if you helped us create this virus."

Marco was silent, but the heat of the deleting process began to get worse faster.

"Please!" Donald yelled. "We don't want to die!"

"THAT IS NOT MY PROBLEM" said Marco. "I AM ACTING ACCORDING TO MY PROGRAMING." There was another wave of that terrible electronic laughter.

"We have to get out of here" said Goofy. "He's not listening to us. And it's getting hotter and hotter in here by the second, and---yowch!" Goofy broke off as his arm began to disintegrate. From Donald's scream, he had noticed his doing the same thing too.

"Oh no!" said Sora. He looked at his body to see if it would do the same thing. But weirdly enough it didn't. An odd golden aura surrounded him. It was the Keyblade.

"WHA…WHAT IS THIS?" asked Marco. "THIS USER…I CANNOT DELETE HIM?!"

"Stop this now, Marco!" Sora said. His voice was louder, darker, hardly his own at all. "You have forgotten your purpose! It is to protect the system! What do you think would happen should Xemnas win over Kingdom Hearts? This world would be destroyed as well! It is time you helped us, we who can save the universe and bring this madness to an end!"

Abruptly the walls began to cool down to their original pink. Marco's face faded to the one wall. When he spoke again, his voice sounded vaguely apologetic. "PERHAPS….PERHAPS I MISJUDGED THIS PARTICULAR GROUP OF USERS…" he mused to himself. "FINE THEN. I WILL _CONSIDER_ HELPING YOU. COME TO THE JUNCTION OF THE PROGRAMS AND I WILL HEAR YOUR REQUEST. IF I AM IMPRESSED…I GRANT YOU THE HELP OF ENCOM'S GREATEST SECRET."

"Sora turned to the others. "Well" he said. "We better get going." The three of them headed off, still jittery from their near death by a power mad computer program.

* * *

"He's _what?" _Xemnas said, looking at Nexumair's stone in the Proof of Existence. With this specialized graveyard, Xemnas could tell of a member had been killed or injured in battle. He watched in horror as the blue of Nexumair's stone was consumed in red. Suddenly he noticed something more intriguing than the death of the Confident Fencer. Axel's stone was glowing with the colors of a heart. Could it be…? No, Axel was…._dead_, Xigbar had told him this. Either the Freeshooter was lying or he hadn't been paying attention to the stones. Most likely the latter. Axel had gotten his heart back? How? Had the mission to Agrabah proven more adventitious than planned? Xemnas walked around the place, taking in the stones of the other members. Larxene's was red, confirming her death. He wondered who had killed Nexumair. He wished he had the power to see a member's last moments. That way, he could tell who the member's killer was. He walked over to his own stone, sitting at the head, bigger and grander than all of them. "You won't _ever_ turn red" he murmured to it, and he began to stroke it. "I will make sure of that. The denizens of this universe will be enumerated by these stones in a massive chamber one day." He spun around, his black robe whirling around his legs. He looked up at the pipes crisscrossing the ceiling. "Tine…I know you are out there somewhere…I was so happy when I discovered you. And now, I can barely contain my rapture, knowing that soon, I will taste your holy power!" he began to laugh, the soulless sound echoing off the cavernous rooms.

* * *

In the basement of Yen Sid's tower, Maleficent went through stacks of books. "Useless!" she snarled to herself. She hurled a book at the wall. Pete, being in the path, ducked down to avoid it.

"But, Maleficent, we already know about the balance, and how to keep it in line. Just beat Xemnas. That's all there is to it."

Maleficent whirled on her henchman. "No that is not _all _there is to it!" she raged at him. She walked closer and pulled Pete up by the front of his armored shirt. "Do you think" she said darkly, "that I am going to lose all of what I have worked for to some little brat with an oversized key? No! I know of the balance and I am prepared. I still think that Tine could be a powerful fighter. Pete, don't think that just because of all that's happened I've lost sight of my goal. I intend to reprogram Tine back into what she was meant to be."

"But…I thought you would feel some kind of…well, connection to her." Maleficent stopped breathing and the hand holding Pete's shirt gripped even harder. Still, he continued. "When you looked at Tine in Merlin's house, you looked just like a mother gazing at her child."

Maleficent slapped Pete across the face, the force making his head snap back and her long red nails drew blood. He staggered back in surprise. Maleficent stood before him, a black figure against the darkness her yellow eyes glowing with anger. "If you ever…_ever_ even _mention_ motherly feelings and Tine in the same sentence…I will keep my earlier promise to banish you to the lowest of all hells." She began to search through the books again. "Roman Numeral Thirteen was the greatest of my experiments. I will not let _it_ go. It thinks of itself as a person, but it will get a rude awakening. It is Kingdom Hearts, and more importantly my property. I finally have Kingdom Hearts like I wanted. We could rule, Pete! Think about it!"

Pete did think about it, but he didn't voice his real thoughts. If he had, he would have said that it was a great act, that Maleficent was_ making _herself sound harsh and cruel so that there could be no hesitation, that she really did care for her daughter, and that they should just stick to the truth. But he said none of those things because he wasn't strong enough to. Instead, all he said was "Sounds like a good plan to me!"

* * *

**Okay guys, don't hate Maleficent. She's not a **_**complete **_**bad guy…well, yeah she is. Okay never mind. How did you guys like Tron's new upgrade. Sora and the others almost got fried! Aw, that was bad. **

**----Mechanist out!**


	42. Clothes Make The Kingdom

Clothes Make the Kingdom

Kairi, Tine, and Riku sat in living room of Riku's house. It was several days later and they were still a bit shaken up by their battle with Larxene. Their wounds were almost healed, but they still were nervous and on edge in case of another attack.

"How's your hand, Tine?" asked Kairi. All of Tine's wounds had been fine, except for her hand which Larxene's dagger had penetrated during her defense of Walker.

Tine flexed her fingers and winced. "It still hurts a little, and it's stiff, but otherwise it feels fine. I'm made of stronger stuff than that" she joked. It was a joke which no one laughed at; all remembered that she was Kingdom Hearts.

"I wish I could say the same thing" said Riku, his face blushing red. Riku had suffered other, more embarrassing problems. Larxene's shock had temporarily damaged his central nervous system. Walker had injected Riku was adrenaline to get him moving again, but it wasn't a cure. Only time could do that. In the meantime however, Riku had been suffering from bouts of weakness…and bladder control problems. Kairi and Tine couldn't tease him about it; he had saved their lives with his sacrifice.

"I've been recovering" said Kairi. Her wounds were still bandaged and she had been ordered to avoid all rough playing of any sports, lest they open again. The doctors had assured her and her parents grimly that if something like that were to happen, then she would bleed to death before she could get to a hospital.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Tine asked.

"Do you know what we're doing?" Kairi said suddenly, angrily.

"What's that?" Riku asked.

"We're _waiting!" _she screamed at the empty house. "We're _waiting_ for Sora and Donald and Goofy to get their asses here and tell us that they defeated the Organization with no trouble at all, and then Sora's going to do his hero bit, with that cheesy smile and---don't you dare shush me Namine---and then we'll all say how happy we are that they won."

"We _will_ be happy" said Tine. "I'm tired of having the Organization on my back. It gets annoying after a while."

"I guess it does. It's sort of annoying that we have to bail your butt out all the time" said Kairi.

"I've been thinking" said Riku. "Maybe we should leave the Islands again. You know, find Sora. He's bound have taken the Organization down a few pegs. And we've helped him."

"I think that's a good idea" said a voice in the kitchen.

"Oh, damn it, what now?!" Riku said, summoning Way To Dawn. It had taken their Keyblades a while to regenerate after the fierce battle with Larxene. They all saw a woman dressed in a blue robe and blue pointed hat and veil walk toward them. Women dressed in a red and green version of those clothes stood behind her.

"Who are you?" Tine asked. "What are you doing in Riku's house?"

The blue robed woman smiled. "I am Flora" she said. She pointed to the ones in the red and green. This is Merrywhether and Fauna. We're here to help you, so relax."

"Yes" said Funa. "Now…." She looked at Tine. "So _this_ is Kingdom Hearts. Amazing! And so pretty a form to put it in."

Tine blushed and coughed. "I…what did you come to help me with?" she demanded. "Who are you agents of? I sense some kind of power supporting you."

"Well, well" said Merrywhether. "Brains as well as strength and importance. We are the three servants of Yen Sid. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Kairi and Tine shook their heads. Riku nodded. "I've heard of him. Maleficent used to say she was afraid of him ruining her plans with his great magic."

Flora chuckled grimly. "As well she should be afraid! Master Yen Sid's magic is very powerful. It is a blessing of that magic that we have come to deliver to you, Tine."

"What do you have to give to me?" Tine asked. "I don't need any magic to help me. I have Riot to help me fight. It's done well against the Organization and their Nobodies."

Fauna smiled at Tine and walked around her. Abruptly she pulled out a long tape measure and measured Tine from head to foot. "Hmmm…well, those are your measurements" she said. She laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone besides Flora and Merrywhether. We women have to keep _some_ secrets."

"Uh….yeah, okay" said Tine.

Flora pointed to Riku and Kairi with her finger. "I think you two need to leave the room. What we're going to do and say to Tine requires _her_ lovely ears only!" she said this in a sweet voice, but her eyes were serious.

"But---" Kairi went to protest, but Riku pulled on her arm.

"Come on, Kairi" he said. "If those three are servants of Yen Sid, then their magic will be very powerful. I don't really feel like fighting them for something like a bit of info, especially when we're still recovering." Kairi fought down her urge to argue and left the room with Riku.

When they were gone, Merrywhether pointed at the door. A glittering pink shield formed over the entrance. "Why did you do that?" Tine asked. "I trust Riku and Kairi. They won't try to break the door down. I'm not really happy with the way you've treated my friends."

"I am sorry for that, child" said Flora. "But you must believe us when we say that this requires you only. Tine, you are already familiar with what you are, correct?"

"Yes" said Tine. "I know that I am Kingdom Hearts. What of it, besides more things I already know?"

"Shhh" said Fauna. "I know that you think you know all, but that is not true. Do you know of the balance?"

"The balance?" Tine asked.

"Yes the balance between the Light and Dark?"

"N…no" Tine said. She sighed and sat on the couch. "You'd better tell me."

Gradually the three fairies explained the balance and the worlds. When they had finished, Tine shuddered. "Who else besides you and the mages knows about this?" she demanded.

"Sora and his friends know" said Flora. "They are determined to stop Xemnas at all costs. As are we."

"What about me?" Tine asked. "I could just say I don't want any part of this whole thing, and just run away right here and now. What stops me from opening a Dark Corridor and leaving?"

"You can run, but you cannot hide from what you are, Tine" said Merrywhether. She touched Tine's chest and Tine felt the same crowded feeling of too many memories that she had after the Heart Redemption Spell. She groaned and fell to the floor on her knees.

"Merrywhether!" Fauna said.

"She needs to understand what she is to this universe" said Merrywhether. "Just because you are Kingdom Hearts does not mean that you can act like a spoiled brat. Just the opposite. You have a responsibility, girl." She went to help Tine up, but Tine snarled and swept her hand away.

"You sound just like that bitch Maleficent" Tine said. "Are you saying that this is my destiny? I don't believe in destiny."

"We are _not_ saying that this is your destiny" said Flora. "We are saying that there are some things that cannot be averted. This is one of them. It is not destiny. It is merely the efforts of all who are involved, good and evil. Like a machine that has various parts that function to move one another, this whole thing is moving toward its end…for better or for worse."

"Only in this case 'worse' means the destruction of the universe" said Merrywhether.

"Which brings us to our _second_ point" said Fauna, looking pointedly at the other two as if to say that they had spent enough time grilling Tine with this topic. "We have used our magic to fashion enchanted attire that will allow you to utilize the opposing section of the balance."

"What?" Tine asked.

"We've made magic clothes that allow you to use your light powers" said Flora.

"But that's impossible!" said Tine. "No one can wield both light and dark powers at the same time!"

"Ah, but you are not just _anyone,_ Tine" said Merrywhether. "You are Kingdom Hearts and can use both sides of the balance. So far you have been using only dark power because you were _made_ to use it. It is in your genetics to prefer the dark side. It was put in there by Maleficent, curse her."

"But the clothes we have made for you allow you to use the other side of your nature" said Fauna. "If you can use the power of light and darkness…you will be infinitely more powerful. Powerful enough to prevail at the time of the final confrontation with Xemnas that is sure to come."

Merrywhether motioned for Tine to get up. "Now, let's see how you like them." The three of them pointed at Tine. There was a flash of light as Tine's current clothes went up in a plume of white smoke. When it cleared, she was wearing an old fashioned polka dotted dress.

"What the _fuck?!_" Tine screamed.

"Sorry, sorry, no need to use profanity" said Flora. "Alright girls, let's try it again." They all pointed again. This time, when the smoke cleared, Tine was wearing a long trench coat, a business shirt and brown pants held up by suspenders and a fedora hat on her head.

"If this is what I have to deal with…" she growled.

"Wait, one more time" they said. They all pointed and another flash of white smoke went off. When it cleared, Tine sucked in her breath. She was wearing a short black jacket (like the one Roxas has) with white t-shirt. Silver runes were emblazoned on the back of the jacket. The zipper was shaped like a heart. Her legs were clad in gray jeans with a multitude of pockets on the outside. Her sneakers had been replaced by ankle high boots almost like Sora's. The Heartless symbol necklace she had always worn was gone, signaling the end of her dependence on the darkness.

"It's beautiful" said Tine. "Thank you so much!"

"These clothes will never have to be washed" said Flora. "They repel dirt and only the greatest of magical attacks can tear them. They will allow you to use light or darkness as you please. Like we said before, it is not that you cannot use both powers, you just don't know _how._"

Tine grinned. "I do know! I do know how to do it now!"

"Good, good" said Flora. "Unfortunately, unlike the ones we gave to Sora, they will not transform you into something else when you go to a world where your human form is not needed."

"Huh? Why not?" Tine asked.

"Because the magic required to overcome the barriers that Maleficent put inside you to bar the power of light was too much to fit other stuff into the clothes" said Merrywhether.

Tine shrugged. "I guess I can't have everything. Well, thanks. But it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. So it doesn't matter about the transformations, does it?"

Actually, yes it does" said Fauna. "Soon you will have need of these clothes. Whether you leave this world or not, Xemnas or his minions will find you. Then it will be a fight, not just for your own existence, but for the universe itself."


	43. The Virus

**The Virus **

Vexen checked the computer monitor and sighed in irritation. Or at least something that amounted to that emotion. The Nobody scientist was in a fit of what he called "Professor's Block." He couldn't think, he couldn't invent, he could only sit and drink bottle after bottle of Xigbar's cheap beer. With Larxene dead and gone, there was no one to raid his supply and the Freeshooter's guard was down. The Chilly Academic dropped into a swivel chair and rolled up to his desk. He examined the computer terminal that controlled the Kingdom Meter. He looked to see that it was indeed functioning at full capacity. The machine itself sat in the back of the laboratory. It hummed and burbled, waiting for the time when it would be fed another victim. It would destroy the Kingdom Heart's human form and reveal all the hearts within. "Oh, Zexion" said Vexen. "Why didn't you live to see the moment when we would be triumphant? Why did you have to be killed by an idiot reject from genetic experiments?"

"My thoughts exactly" said Lexaeus. He walked out of the shadows to where Vexen was sitting. "Mind if I sit down?" the Silent Hero asked. "Superior Xemnas is busy, so I'm waiting until he calls us again."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Vexen asked. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a fit of Professor's Block. I'm absolutely miserable. I can't do a thing that I usually do with it going on!"

Lexaeus smiled at his friend. "Zexion could have done something about it, I'm sure. What do you think?"

"Maybe he could have" Vexen said. "I think however that it is foolish to talk of someone who is already---" the loud scream of a siren split the air with its trumpet.

"What is that?!" Lexaeus asked, looking around Vexen's lab. Machines hummed and made their odd noises, colored gasses fizzed inside glass tubes, electric spirals whirled and glowed in their force fields---all seemed as it should be. Yet, there was something wrong, or the warning siren wouldn't have gone off.

"It must be the computer" Vexen said, trying to concentrate through the mad wails of the siren. "Lexaeus, in that machine in the right corner—yes, the one with the glowing knobs---you'll find a blue button. That's the emergency override switch for this damn thing. I can't concentrate with it on. Turn it off, and I'll find out what's happening."

The Silent Hero made his way through the technical clutter on Vexen's floor, tripping over pipes and hoses that lay on the floor like bloated, dead snakes. He pushed the button and the siren stopped---and then grew even louder. The two Nobodies felt their eardrums vibrate with the noise. "Uh…Vexen---" Lexaeus began.

"Yes, I know! It's this damn Professor's Block; I can't think to save my nonexistent life! It's the red switch; the blue switch makes it louder." The Silent Hero hit the red button, and the siren died in mid scream.

"_That's _better" Vexen said and smiled. "Now, what's happening---" he choked off in horror as he gazed at the computer screen. His face pressed against the glass and he gave a hoarse cry of anger.

Worried, Lexaeus went back to the terminal where Vexen was. The computer screen had a red bubble floating in it. There was an incomprehensible babble of code on the screen that was scrolling over and over in a repetitive message. "What is going on in there?" he asked. Lexaeus wasn't good with computers, they confused him.

"A virus!" Vexen said, outraged. "A dirty….nasty…_filthy_….**VIRUS** is trying to invade _my_ system!" he raged. He slammed his black gloved hands onto the control panel. "I can't believe that it would…" then he began to laugh nastily. "Oh my little virus making friend, you have no idea what you're up against. _I _designed the computer system for this Castle, and I have made firewalls that would take down an elephant!"

"What do you mean?" asked Lexaeus.

Vexen smiled, showing yellow teeth bared in a grin. "Not only does my firewall stop a virus dead in its tracks, it follows it home, launching a blistering counter virus into the sender's system, utterly annihilating it!" the Chilly Academic stood up from his chair and clenched his fists at the ceiling and began to laugh. "So good luck, hacker! Enjoy getting your system fried! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**Two hours previously: **

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked into an amazing place. It resembled four glowing purple bridges that stretched over a massive black chasms all connected to a glowing nexus of energy that sparkled like a golden sun. Whiplashes of gold light sparked along these bridges. Streams of binary code whirled and revolved around the core of the golden light.

"Where are we?" Donald asked.

"I think we're in computer Heaven" Sora muttered.

"HOW AMUSING" said Marco. "NO, YOU ARE NOT IN HEAVEN. THIS IS THE JUNCTION OF THE PROGRAMS. THIS IS MY HEART. THE RADIANT BEING YOU SEE IN THE CENTER OF THE BINARY FEED IS ME. I CONTROL THIS SYSTEM FROM HERE. YOU SHOULD BE VERY HONORED. I HAVE NEVER SHOWED THIS TO ANYONE BEFORE, EXCEPT FOR MASTER CID."

"We are" Sora said, and elbowed Donald and Goofy.

"Sure are" said Goofy. "But what about the virus, Mr. Marco? We have to put it in the Organization's system before they get their machine going on Tine!"

"AH, THE VIRUS. I DID PROMISE THAT I WOULD GIVE IT TO YOU." The golden light opened and they could see even more streams of binary. A chunk of it broke off and began to float toward them. Sora caught it in his hands. It was a glowing blue ball of light. He looked closely at it and saw that it was really made of lengths of glowing code. It was from this code the light came from. It felt light and fluffy.

"DO NOT READ WHAT IT SAYS!" Marco's voice said. "FOOLISH USER, IF YOU DO THAT, THEN _YOU_ WILL CONTRACT THE VIRUS INSTEAD OF THE ORGANIZATION'S SYTEM. AFTER ALL, A COMPUTER GETS A VIRUS BY READING AN INFECTED FILE. THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE HOLDING. IT IS THE 'DEGENERATOR' VIRUS, CREATED BY ENCOM DO DESTROY A COMPETETOR. IT IS THE COMPANY'S GREATEST SECRET."

"Thanks a lot, Marco" said Goofy as they began to leave the Junction of the Programs.

Sora turned to Marco. He looked at the glowing M.C.P. "I know you have some of Tron left in you" he said. "No matter what you say." He turned and left, following Donald and Goofy to deliver a deadly present to Organization XIII.


	44. Incantum Dominion

Incantum Dominion

Lea woke up on the same floor that she had passed out on. "Well, that's kind of rude" she muttered. "No one helped me up at all. I guess they just think I'm going to pick myself up off the floor." She struggled to her feet and stumbled away to find a potion shop. The blood had stopped flowing from her in such an alarming stream, but that still didn't mean that she was out of danger. She could barely stand and could feel herself beginning to fall into the darkness of unconsciousness again. She clutched the Dawn Shard in her left hand. It was singed and cracked but it still she could sense that the object had power within it.

"Are you in need of help?" asked an echoing voice down the hall. Lea looked up to see a girl in a wrinkled black dress float up to her. The girl's bare feet were resting on a cushion of vibrating air. She smiled and her red eyes were lit with bright happiness. "Lea Delosion…or should I say, Axel Flurry of Dancing Flames. A member of Organization XIII!" she pointed and a ball of purple and blue light hit Lea in the chest, sending her to the ground with a cry of pain. The wounds from Nexumair that had slightly healed burst open again in a flood of blood.

"Damn you, Morgan!" Lea screamed and drew her chakrams. Morgan pointed at her again and a flare of lightning hit Lea's tortured body. She screamed again.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you, Axel" Morgan said. She was enjoying herself immensely. "Just explain."

"Because I'm not part of anything that happened to you!" Lea snapped, rising herself on one arm. "I didn't plan this out. The higher ups did, Saix, Xemnas, Zexion, and Nexumair!"

Morgan seemed to consider this. Then she shook her head. "I still swore that I would kill all Organization XIII members that I came across."

"Do I _look_ like a member of that shitty group?!" Lea demanded. "What reason would I need to join them? I'm a Somebody now! I have no need for the Organization!"

Morgan sighed and knelt down next to her, and helped Lea to her feet. "Curaga" she said and Lea's wounds began to knit and heal themselves.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Lea warily.

"I want you to go tell the Keyblade Master something for me" said Morgan. "Tell him that Morgan le Fay is free and she has not forgotten her promise to hunt down the Kingdom Hearts. Tell him that I am headed to the Destiny Islands to collect what is mine."

"But the balance!" Lea said.

"I know about the balance. I am not a fool like Xemnas. I'm not going to take the Kingdom Hearts for myself. I am going to change it into a different form, one that will be far harder for scum of the universe to get their hands on."

"Then I'll tell him that" said Lea.

"No" said Morgan. "You'll tell it to him the way I said it before. I want him to hurry, hurry, thinking that he has a worthy adversary waiting for him. That way, he'll be all the more ready to burn through the Organization. Is that clear, Lea?"

"Yes, Morgan" said Lea quietly.

Maleficent smiled as she revealed the glowing crystal that was now atop her staff. It was shining with a bright and pure white light that lit the dark room that she and Pete were using. "Excellent" she said. "Now the reprogramming spell is finished."

"What's it called?" Pete asked.

"It is…Incantum Dominion" she answered. She looked up for a second. "I know where Sora and the others are. The time has come for us to finish this unpleasant affair once and for all!"


End file.
